Tudo pela verdade
by Catii F.Malfoy
Summary: Hermione foi salva na batalha final por um rapaz alto vestido de negro.Ninguém sabe quem ele é,nem mesmo Hermione!Mts revelações vão surgir, para espanto de muitos e para ódio de outros.Espero que apreciem e que deixem reviews para a historia prolongar.se
1. o sonho sem explicação

"_**Sentes-te fraca, não é? Parece que a menina inteligente está a perder as suas forças, não achas?" – disse uma voz demoníaca para uma menina de cabelos encaracolados castanho-aloirados e que se encontrava estendida no chão, a jorrar sangue pela boca.**_

_**Essa rapariga era Hermione Granger, a fiel amiga de Ron Weasley e do "rapaz que sobreviveu": HARRY POTTER. Estava ali…presente na batalha final e todos lutavam ferozmente contra Voldemort e os seus seguidores.**_

_**Mas naquele momento não sabia o que estava a acontecer lá em baixo.**_

_**Encontrava-se no terraço de uma torre de Hogwarts e estendida no chão, sentindo-se plenamente fraca. Á sua frente encontrava-se Bellatrix Lentrage (reconhecia-a pelas suas gargalhadas diabólicas, apesar de se sentir fraca e com os olhos enublados) apontar a sua varinha para ela.**_

_**- "Ha…Harr…y…R…on…" – chamava Hermione cada vez mais fraca.**_

_**- "Sua menina idiota, eles nunca te vão ajudar. Estão lá em baixo nos seus últimos minutos de vida e tu, minha insolente, vais te juntar a eles no INFERNO" – Hermione chorava. Sabia que iria morrer – "AVADA KEDAVRA" – gritou Bellatrix, mas o seu feitiço foi projectado para uma rocha.**_

_**- "TU!"- perguntou Bellatrix incrédula. – " Como ousas desafiar-me? Vais arriscar a tua vida, por essa sangue de lama?"**_

_**-" Não tens nada a ver com isso!" – disse um rapaz alto e de cabelo pelos ombros. Hermione ouvia o que eles diziam, mas não conseguia diferenciar quem a tinha salvado. Nem pela sua voz, uma vez que estava demasiado fraca para tal.**_

_**- "Deixa matar essa miserável! Esse aborto! Ela já me estragou muitos planos para matar o Potter" – e Bellatrix apontou a varinha para Hermione e disse – "CRUCIATUS".**_

_**Hermione contorcia-se de dor. Não aguentava muito mais. Já via a morte com outros olhos. Desejava morrer do que sofrer nas mãos daquela lunática.**_

_**- "Bella…ela vai morrer. PÁRA…ordeno-te…PÁRA…se queres matar alguém mata o Potter, não a ela!"**_

_**- "O Potter é do nosso amo."**_

_**- "O Potter é do Voldemort…trata-o pelo nome dele e além disso aquele careca estúpido que nem nariz tem…não é, nem nunca vai ser meu AMO."**_

_**-"COMO OUSAS FALAR MAL DO MEU SENHOR Á MINHA FRENTE? Menino mimado! AVADA KEDAVRA "– mas o rapaz esquivou-se e o feitiço passou de raspão no seu braço esquerdo, deixando uma cicatriz profunda.**_

_**O rapaz apontou a varinha para ela e sem pensar em mais nada, sem pensar nas consequências disse:**_

_**- "AVADA KEDAVRA"**_

_**Bellatrix caiu imóvel no chão. Tinha falecido.**_

_**O rapaz ajoelhou-se e pôs as mãos á cabeça.**_

_**- "O que fiz? Eu matei a Bella…por Merlin…ele vai matar-me!"**_

_**- "Que…m…és….tu? "– Hermione levantou-se e foi ter com ele, não conseguia ver nada, para além da escuridão. O rapaz levantou-se também e dirigiu-se para Hermione.**_

_**Hermione por sua vez sentia-se a desfalecer e só conseguia ver no rapaz os seus olhos brilhantes…os seus olhos cinzas.**_

_**- "Quem és tu?"**_

_**- "Sou aquele que te salvou. Aquele que teve pena de te ver morrer. Salvei-te…nada mais."**_

_**Hermione seguiu em frente, mas caiu para os braços do rapaz. Foi neste momento que reparou nos seus profundos olhos, que naquele momento transmitiam tranquilidade e surpresa e sentiu o seu toque quente na sua cintura.**_

_**- "Obrigado!"**_

_**- "De nada Granger"**_

_**E Hermione desmaiou nos seus braços.**_

* * *

Eram 8 horas da manhã.

Hermione acordou.

Encontrava-se no quarto de Ginny Weasley e sentou-se na cama.

-" Já se passou 5 meses desde a batalha e eu só sonho com ele! Hermione estás cada vez mais obcecada por descobrir quem é ele".

E era verdade. Desde o momento que ela desmaiara nos seus braços e de seguida fora levada, que Hermione não pensava em mais nada.

Perguntou várias vezes a Harry se tinha sido ele, mas ele respondia sempre que estava a confrontar-se com Voldemort e quando derrotou - o, foi à procura de Ginny que se encontrava a salvo e depois quando a foi procurar já estava ela nos braços de alguém alto, coberto com um manto com capuz negro e deixando-a no colo de Ron (ocultando sempre o seu rosto) desapareceu na escuridão da floresta proibida, sem dizer nada.

Ninguém reconhecera o seu salvador, só sabiam que ele era alto e que estava a sagrar do braço esquerdo.

- "É ISSO!" – gritou Hermione, saltando da cama – "O rapaz que me salvou tem que ter uma cicatriz no braço esquerdo, pois um feitiço tão poderoso como aquele deixa marca…como aconteceu com o Harry."

- "A falar sozinha, Mione?"

Ginny Weasley entrara no seu quarto e estava muito diferente. Estava mais alta, o seu cabelo ruivo estava um pouco mais curto e estava cada vez mais esbelta.

Encontrava-se vestida "pronta para sair" e com uma pequena mala nas mãos.

-" Tive aquele sonho outra vez Gi! E cheguei à conclusão que o tal rapaz tem que ter uma cicatriz no braço esquerdo…algo profundo, entendes?"

- "Sim…tens razão. O Harry também tem uma que foi feita com o mesmo feitiço, por isso acho que tens que procurar em todos os rapazes do mundo bruxo, um que tenha uma cicatriz em forma de relâmpago no braço esquerdo, sem ser o Harry, claro." – sugeriu Ginny, rindo desalmadamente e colocando na sua pequena mala os utensílios de beleza.

- "Oh, não gozes Ginny. E além disso ele não tem que ter propriamente uma cicatriz igual à do Harry, pois isso só aconteceu com ele e a mais ninguém. Tem que ser uma cicatriz normal. Mas onde vais?"

- "Hermione acorda! Temos que apanhar o expresso de Hogwarts. Tudo bem que a escola este ano começa mais tarde…sim porque já estamos em Novembro, devido à destruição que ocorreu por lá…mas…Hermioneeee…isso não justifica teres esquecido o começo das aulas e logo tu."

- "Esqueci-me completamente. Esperem por mim! Dá-me 5minutos,ok? – e Hermione saiu do quarto e dirigiu-se à casa de banho para tomar um curto banho.

Hermione descera as escadas a correr e as suas malas seguiam-na a flutuar no ar.

-"Estava a ver que íamos perder o expresso por causa de ti, Hermione! – disse Ron, quando ela chegou ao carro (emprestado pelo ministério).

Ron estava muito mais alto e o seu cabelo ruivo desalinhado estava um pouco maior. Estava cada vez mais bonito.

Por momentos Hermione pensara que ele fosse o seu salvador, mas ele jurara a pés juntos que estava ocupado com o pai de Crabble e que quando sentiu pela sua falta um rapaz alto vestido de negro depositou-a nos seus braços, inconsciente.

- " Fica descansado que não vais ficar por muito mais tempo longe da tua amada…a Cho!" – disse sarcasticamente Hermione enquanto arranjava um lugar para se sentar.

Chegaram à estação de King's Cross e despediram-se de Mr. e Mrs. Weasley.

- "Hermione não te esqueças de quando chegares a Hogwarts mandares uma coruja aos teus pais!"- gritava.

- "Ok , Mrs. Weasley. Obrigada por tudo" – dizia Hermione empoleirada na janela do seu compartimento.

E o expresso arrancou rumo a Hogwarts.


	2. a estranha conversa

_Oi pessoal…tudo bem? Espero que tenham gostado do outro capitulo. Desculpem lá de aquilo não estar lá mto fixe,mas é que eu ainda não ser mexer muito bem nestas cenas das fic's e tal…mas estou tentando progredir!_

_Em relação a fini felton ou seja a vera…muito obrigado pela tua review…a seriu foi mto fixe saber que gostaste do primeiro capitulo…e cm verificaste uma certa personagem! Vê s mesmo que és doida por ele…eu tambem acho a personagem um pecado muitoo bom …lol!_

_Espero que deixem tds mtas reviews e tu tambem menina fini felton!_

_Bem e aqui vai o 2º capitulo…_

* * *

O expresso de Hogwarts continua o seu caminho até ao destino.

Hermione mais uma vez era chefe de turma. Encontrava-se no compartimento dos chefes de turma e nem queria acreditar que neste ano o seu parceiro era Harry.

- "Parece que os outros chefes de turma preferiram ficar em outros compartimentos com os seus amigos. Mas não está certo. Eu também queria estar com a Ginny, com a Luna, com o Neville e o … Ron… mas estou aqui." – disse Hermione virando-se para a Harry, que se encontrava ao seu lado no banco.

- "Hermione, estás triste?"

- "Harry, que pergunta é essa? – perguntou Hermione olhando o amigo, admirada.

- "Tipo o Ron agora namora com a Cho e eu sei que tu nutrias ou nutres um sentimento por ele que não é só amizade…estou certo?"

- "Harry…eu não estou triste. É verdade que sentia algo pelo Ron, mas não estou triste. O Ron não é meu e espero que ele seja feliz com a Cho, assim como tu és com a Ginny."

- "É verdade. Eu sou muito feliz com a Ginny. Amo-a profundamente." – Harry encontrava-se com os olhos a brilhar e como Hermione compreendia o que era estar apaixonada.

Mentira a Harry num pequeno detalhe…ela ainda amava Ron e vê-lo com a Cho Chang partia-lhe o coração. Mas estava disposta a esquecer Ron e a dar o seu coração a outra pessoa…só não sabia quem iria se apaixonar por uma intelectual como ela. "Estou destinada a ficar só" – pensava Hermione.

- "Hermione vou ver se os alunos do 1º ano precisam de algo. Vens?" – perguntou Harry dirigindo-se a porta.

- "Já vou. Só queria ficar aqui um pouco. Vai indo…já vou ter contigo Harry" – e Harry saiu sozinho do compartimento.

Hermione sorria para Hedwig que se encontrava na prateleira, mas minutos a seguir o seu sorriso converteu-se em lágrimas.

Não aguentava tanto sofrimento. Ron gostava de outra pessoa e isso magoava-a demasiado. Ela amava-o desde o dia em que os seus olhos azuis foram ao encontro dos seus. Mas ele agora encontrara a pessoa que ele dizia "certa" e Cho amava-o também.

Ao princípio ela sabia que Cho se tinha aproximado de Ron, por ele ser amigo de Harry, mas parece que o feitiço virou-se contra o feiticeiro e ela apaixonou-se pelo jeito parvo de Ron.

Ele mudara demasiado.

Hermione apoiou os seus braços nas pernas e colocou a cabeça entre as mãos. De repente alguém entrou no compartimento. Ela olhou para os pés dessa pessoa e de seguida os seus olhos percorreram todo o corpo estrutural, por sinal, dessa pessoa até parar nos seus olhos cinzas brilhantes.

- "A chorar, Granger? – disse Draco Malfoy, olhando para Hermione com um sorriso irónico nos lábios.

-"Não tens nada a ver com isso!" – disse Hermione, levantando-se do banco e limpando os olhos ao manto – "Deixa-me passar!".

- "Não me digas que estás a chorar pelo Ron Weasley? Ele não se está a importar-se muito com os teus sentimentos. Acabei de me cruzar com ele na "marmelada" com a Chang. Que coisa nojenta!" – disse Draco, pondo-se em frente da porta do compartimento.

- "Deixa-me em paz. Será que nem agora que tudo acabou e o teu amo morreu, não nos deixas em paz?" – e Hermione sentou-se de novo no banco a chorar cada vez mais.

Draco por incrível que pareça sentou-se no banco em frente a Hermione e olhou para ela seriamente.

- "Ele não era meu amo e nunca foi. Simplesmente fazia o que o meu pai mandava e para proteger a minha mãe. Por alguma razão eu vos ajudei. Não acham?"

- "Ajudaste? Como assim? Tu ias matar o Dumbledore!"

- "Dizes bem Granger... ia... é passado. Eu não conseguia matar alguém. Tirando o Potter, claro! Eu também não sou assim tão mau, vocês é que me fazem pior do que já sou. Mas eu até gosto. Porém, vocês na realidade não me conhecem." – disse Draco muito sério.

- "Realmente não te conheço Draco. Mas explica como nos ajudaste? Eu não te vi lá."

- "Claro que não...se nem um feitiço de meia tigela da Bella consegues aguentar. Pelo que me disseram, tiveste à beira da morte. A Bellatrix quase que te matou. Não é?" – perguntou Draco apoiando as suas costas no banco.

- "Sim...ia mesmo morrendo. Se não fosse uma certa pessoa. Foi como um anjo."

Draco começou a rir à gargalhada. Batia com os pés no chão e ria cada vez mais.

- "Um anjo? Desde quando os anjos ajudam os bruxos nas suas batalhas? Andas a ler demasiadas coisas de muggles sobre isso. Pois esqueci, os teus pais são muggles."

"Começou...vai chamar-me sangue de lama. Como é que eu pude ter uma conversa com este tipo?" – pensou Hermione, contudo enganou-se redondamente.

Draco não disse nada para prejudicar os sentimentos de Hermione e até ficara calado de braços cruzados, a olhar para Hermione.

- "Para tua informação e deixando essa parte do anjo, que não percebo nada do que aconteceu e só percebo que isso afectou-te e muito...enfim...como estava a dizer ajudei-vos sim. Fui eu, a pessoa que avisou Dumbledore que estava a correr perigo de vida e por alguma coisa ele sobreviveu. Foi graças a mim."

- "Por que nos ajudaste? Não te estou a reconhecer Malfoy. Tu só fazes as coisas para te sentires importante...por que fizeste isso?"

- "Hogwarts neste momento vai ser a minha casa e o meu lar. O meu pai..." – Draco ao pronunciar a palavra "pai" engoliu em seco e fechou os olhos. Ficou assim vários segundos, abrindo os olhos de repente e assustando Hermione – "... o meu pai queria que eu fosse devorador da morte, mas sinceramente não é isso que quero da vida. Por isso, para o meu pai perceber isso de uma vez por todas, ajudei o Dumbledore. Ele passou-se completamente e era mesmo isso que eu desejava. Depois de ter acontecido um problema de família o meu pai expulsou-me de casa. Agora vivo num apartamento perto da cabana dos gritos graças a minha mãe. A única pessoa que me prende a este mundo".

Hermione nem queria acreditar. Draco Mlafoy, o rapaz que ela mais odiava, estava diante de si a contar coisas da sua vida. Coisas que só os seus amigos deveriam saber. E Hermione nunca pertencera ao seu grupo. Mas será que Draco era mesmo uma má pessoa?

- "A tua mãe é muito importante para ti, mas e os teus amigos? Não irias sentir saudades da Pansy, do Goyle e do Crabble?"

- "Granger, eles não são meus amigos. Eu não tenho amigos. O Goyle e Crabble são uns fracos, só estão comigo pelo meu dinheiro e nome e a Pansy...bem essa...até que é boa para andar aos beijos, mas também só está comigo pelo dinheiro e claro pela minha beleza. A minha mãe é a única pessoa que gosta de mim. Ninguém se preocupa comigo, a não ser ela."

- "É por isso que és tão arrogante e convencido, não é Draco? É por seres tão sozinho?"

Hermione arrependeu-se de ter dito aquilo. Draco levantou-se e tinha uma cara zangada. A frase de Hermione tinha lhe caído mal.

- "Eu não preciso de ninguém, Granger. Eu vim aqui para te dar algum apoio, não sei bem porquê, mas estava com pena de ti..." – Draco dirigiu-se à porta e virou-se – "...só te queria dizer que não vale a pena estares aí a sofrer pelo Weasley, visto que ele não sente o mesmo por ti, mas já que és tão parva até mereces estar a sofrer".

E saiu do compartimento.

Hermione ficou chocada com as palavras de Draco. Primeiro entrara no compartimento e não sentiu algo repugnante ao vê-la, nem a provocou demasiado. Depois disse-lhe coisas da sua vida e por fim que estava preocupado com os seus sentimentos.

Draco deveria ter tido algum acidente que o afectou psicologicamente, mas não fisicamente. Draco continuava o mais giro de Hogwarts, com aquele corpo de "Deus grego", aqueles olhos cinzas e aquela boca sensual, com lábios carnudos.

- "Hermione acorda para a vida. Ele é e sempre será Draco Malfoy. Um menino mimado que só pensa em si" – disse Hermione a si própria e bateu com a mão na testa.

- "Oh não...estamos a chegar e eu ainda não cumpri a minha função de chefe de turma".

E saiu do compartimento, igualmente.

* * *

_Bem espero que tenham gostado deste 2º capítulo, que se chama: " A estranha conversa"... já a tinha escrito há muito tempo, mas enfim não tenho tido muito tempo para a colocar aqui...é que tenho mesmo que estudar para os exames de fq e d biologia...aiaiaia vai ser a desgraça total..._

_Queria dizer mais uma coisa, quer dizer duas...1º queria pedir desculpas se os nomes das personagens e de certos sítios ou feitiços estarem mal escritos ou coisa assim parecida, mas sinceramente eu escrevo conforme pronuncio e nunca sei se estou a pronunciar muito bem! O meu inglês não é assim muito bom...lol!_

_e a 2ºcoisa é que deixam muito reviews please...pd ser?agradeço imenso a quem colocar!_

_bjoes_


	3. acontecimentos de ultima hora

Passaram duas semanas desde que Hermione teve aquela conversa inesperada com Draco, mas sentia-se cada vez mais triste. Não sabia explicar o que lhe ia na alma. Sentia-se triste, porque Ron andava cada vez mais apaixonado por Cho e ela por ele. Eles não tinham problemas em demonstrar a todos o amor que os unia. Nem a Hermione.

Depois sentia-se mal, por ter dito aquilo a Draco, apesar de ainda não acreditar que ele dissera coisas sobre a sua vida e que tenha lutado pelo lado do bem.

Draco sempre fora uma criatura desprezável, mas até a pior pessoa do mundo tem sentimentos e apesar de Draco ser cruel, ele deveria ter sentimentos e ao pensar nisso, Hermione ficava cada vez pior, por ter dito aquilo a Draco.

Queria falar com ele, mas não tinha coragem. E além disso cada vez que o via sozinho (Draco encontrava-se sempre só…o que era demasiado estranho) ele ia para o lado oposto. Parecia que a estava a evitar.

Contara a Harry e a Ginny a tal história com Draco e ambos reagiram mal. Disseram para Hermione não ser ingénua. Que Draco devia estar a preparar alguma e Hermione acreditava nisso, mas ao mesmo tempo acreditava que Draco tinha mudado.

Por isso decidira investigar. Durante um intervalo, foi falar com Dumbledore e ele garantiu que Draco ajudara-o.

Então era verdade, Draco Malfoy ajudara Dumbledore.

_**- " Sim, Hermione. Ajudou – me e admito que fiquei muito surpreendido. O Draco chegou à conclusão que, por vezes, temos que ir contra os princípios da família, para fazer o bem."**_

Foram estas as palavras de Dumbledore que Hermione ouviu. Como era possível Draco mudar?

Subia neste momento as escadas que davam acesso à biblioteca. É verdade que as aulas só tinham começado à duas semanas, mas Hermione tinha que estudar. E nada melhor que um dia de chuva para estudar, pois assim não tinha a tentação de ir para o lago (o seu local preferido).

Como sempre a sala encontrava-se praticamente vazia, por isso Hermione teve oportunidade de sentar-se numa mesa perto da janela.

A chuva lá fora caía pesadamente e o nevoeiro ocultava a paisagem do campo de Quidditch.

Pegou no livro sobre Aritmacia e começou a escrever no pergaminho. Adorava aquela disciplina e tinha muito prazer em fazer os trabalhos de casa.

De repente sentiu um arrepio e teve a impressão que estava a ser observada e quando olhou para a porta da biblioteca viu Draco com os seus olhos cinzas postos nela.

Desde que tiveram aquela conversa no expresso, Hermione nunca conseguiu ter um contacto visual decente com Draco. Sentia-se com remorsos do que tinha dito, apesar de ser verdade…mas…achava que Draco não merecia ter ouvido aquilo.

Afastou o seu olhar do de Draco, que continuava à porta da biblioteca.

Mas porquê que ela se importava com os sentimentos de Draco. Aliás, ele até merecia ouvir daquelas de vez em quando, pelo mal que fez no passado.

Mas aí estava a questão…será que Draco ainda continuava cruel como todos os Malfoy's?

Será que o facto de salvar Dumbledore não era um truque para fazer algo de tenebroso?

- "Olá Hermione…tudo bem?" – dissera Neville, sentando-se junto de Hermione.

- "Olá Neville, está tudo bem e contigo? Vejo que não perdeste tempo em requisitar aqui livros sobre Herbologia." – dissera Hermione enrolando o seu pergaminho.

- "Na verdade não vim aqui…fazer nada…disso…vim fazer outra coisa." – disse Neville, gaguejando.

- "Está tudo bem Neville? Pareces pálido. Aconteceu algo?" – perguntou Hermione, olhando apavorada para o amigo.

- "Não … não se passa nada! Por que dizes isso? Eu estou bem!"

- "Ainda bem, pensei que tivesses algo Neville. Olha, tenho que ir. Ainda tenho que ir a sala de poções buscar um livro antigo que necessito. Encontramo-nos na sala comum, ok?" – disse Hermione, levantando-se da cadeira à pressa e deixando os livros cair.

- "Estás mesmo com pressa" – disse Neville apanhando os livros de Hermione ao mesmo tempo que ela. Conclusão: bateram com a testa, um no outro.

- "AI… desculpa Neville. Já sabes como eu sou, quando tenho pressa" – e Hermione levantou-se do chão, olhando para Neville, que se encontrava corado e com a mão na testa. Nesse momento Hermione visualizou os olhos de Neville e reparou incrédula, como ele tinha os olhos de um intenso cinza.

"Eu já vi estes olhos em algum lugar." – pensou Hermione – "Mas o Neville sempre teve olhos cinzas?"

- "Neville…que se passa com os teus…"

Nesse momento o relógio da biblioteca anunciou as 17horas e Hermione saiu disparada com os livros e mala para o seu destino.

- "Desculpa Neville. Depois falamos… estou mesmo atrasada." – gritava Hermione, deixando Neville para trás.

Eram 9 horas da noite. Hermione já tinha jantado e encontrava-se a encaminhar, juntamente com Harry, os meninos do 1ºano dos Slytherin para os seus respectivos dormitórios, uma vez que Draco e Pansy (Chefes de turma dos Slytherin) por motivos pessoais não poderiam efectuar a sua função.

Mas Hermione encontrava-se distante. Nem estava a prestar atenção no que Harry dizia a respeito de Draco e do facto deste último estar ocupado a "praticar" outra função com Pansy.

Hermione primeiro pensava no que dissera a Draco e depois pensava no que reparara em Neville…os seus olhos eram CINZAS.

Será que aquilo tinha algo a ver com o seu "salvador"… não, não podia ser. E afinal que mal tinha Neville em ter olhos cinzas? É verdade que ela nunca tinha reparado…mas não era nada de mais. Ou era?

Aquilo já estava a ser uma loucura. Ela não poderia estar eternamente a espera de descobrir quem a tinha salvo, pois o mundo era demasiado grande e era muita sorte, ter o seu "salvador" na mesma escola que ela.

- "Hermione…estás a ouvir-me? Está tudo fixe? Estás tão calada. Que se passa?"

Hermione não aguentava mais…precisava de desabafar e contou tudo a Harry…desde Draco até Neville…até ao seu sonho.

- "O quê? De novo o Draco? Estás com pena dele? Pelo amor de Merlin, Hermione. É verdade que ele salvou Dumbledore, mas não fez mais do que isso, pois eu não o vi a lutar com ninguém, como nós. Tem cuidado com o Draco. Eu já te avisei e volto a avisar-te. Não quero que nada te aconteça, amiga. Em relação a isso do Neville, achas mesmo que é ele? Tem calma…estás tão obcecada em descobrir que podes te enganar na pessoa…sabes que mais? Esquece isso por uns tempos."

Harry parou em frente às escadas que davam acesso à sala dos chefes de turma.

- "Meninos é só entrarem por esse corredor para irem para os vossos dormitórios, como sabem. Boa noite a todos e desfrutem o fim-de-semana."

- "Obrigado Harry Potter" – diziam os miúdos em coro.

- "Hermione, eu vou para a sala dos chefes de turma. Preciso de falar com a Angelina."

- "Ok, eu vou para a sala comum. Obrigado por me ouvires."

- "De nada, Mione. Vê lá se te animas e não penses em mais nada…claro…a não ser nos estudos e nos teus verdadeiros amigos…hehehehe"

- "Está bem, Harry."

E Hermione seguiu pelo corredor fora.

- "Olá Menina Granger, veio patrulhar o corredor aqui da zona?" – perguntou um feiticeiro de barbas brancas presente num quadro.

- "Não…venho simplesmente pelo sitio mais curto para chegar a sala comum dos Gryffindor."

- "Então veja lá se acalma o puto loiro dos Slytherin. O Malfoy. Não pára de chorar e dar murros nas paredes. O pessoal quer dormir, sabe?"

- "O malfoy a chorar? Onde?"

- "RICTUSEMPRAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Um feixe de luz violeta atingiu o quadro, fazendo com que o feiticeiro de barbas brancas fugisse para outros quadros.

- "Malfoy…PÁRA. Estás a destruir o corredor."

- "EU QUERO LÁ SABER DO CORREDOR…ESTOU A LIXAR-ME". – gritava Draco. Estava descontrolado. Tinha a varinha apontada para todo o sítio e encontrava-se a chorar.

Hermione nunca vira assim Draco. Estava assustada, mas ia arriscar. Seguiu em frente de encontro a Draco e tentou acalmá-lo.

- "Draco, tem calma. Queres ajuda? Pára quieto. Vais arranjar sarilhos e além disso és chefe de turma…é este o exemplo que queres dar?"

- "Não sejas falsa. Tu não queres ajudar-me! Tu e os teus amigos querem a minha ruína e acredita que estão próximos de a ver. Pensei que fosses diferente, mas pelos vistos não és. Vocês não aceitam…snif…erros que as pessoas cometem no passado. Para vocês pessoas boas são aquelas que sempre foram assim." – Draco encostou-se à parede. Encontrava-se cansado de tanto gritar e com a varinha a apontar para Hermione.

- "Eu sei que fui parva em ter dito aquilo. Não devia tê-lo feito. Desculpa. Mas só disse o que pensava. Deixa-me ajudar-te. Que se passa?" – Hermione falava, mas tentava ao mesmo tempo aproximar-se de Draco.

- "Agora estás com pena de mim? Vocês odeiam-me por aquilo que já fui e que quero esquecer. Eu mudei…mas não, vocês não acreditam. AFASTA-TE DE MIM."

Hermione recuou, pois Draco ainda encontrava-se a apontar a sua varinha para ela.

Draco chorava, mas por fim baixou a varinha e Hermione foi ao seu encontro.

De perto, Hermione conseguiu ver a cara que fazia quando chorava e ficava deveras lindo. Mas não era altura de ver as suas estruturas corporais, mas sim, ajudar Draco, por isso desviou o pensamento perverso.

- "Draco, deixa-me ajudar-te. Dá-me a varinha."

Mas Draco não obedeceu e apontou a sua varinha para o seu coração.

- "Draco…PÁRA…ESTÁS PARVO? DRACO MALFOY O QUE ESTÁS A FAZER? VAIS TE MAGOAR."

- "Já não faço nada neste mundo. As únicas pessoas de que gosto estão a afastar-se de mim por medo e outra por desprezo. Parabéns Granger, porque vais assistir à destruição de Draco Malfoy".

Por segundos Hermione não pensou em mais nada. Tirou da sua varinha e disse:

- "ACCIO VARINHA DE DRACO MALFOY"

A varinha de Draco foi para junto de Hermione e ela colocou ambas as varinhas no seu manto.

Draco escorregou lentamente pela parede abaixo e sentou-se no chão. Chorava cada vez mais.

Hermione seguiu lentamente em sua direcção e ajoelhou-se em frente a Draco.

Sem dizer mais nada, sem avisar, Draco abraçou-se a Hermione tão fortemente que ela pensava que ia explodir.

-"Obrigado Granger" – dizia Draco, chorando, abraçado a Hermione.

- "De nada Malfoy. Acho que podes sempre contar comigo se… assim desejares."

- "Ok"

Hermione levantou-se e puxou Draco para cima. Levou-o até ao corredor que dava acesso a sala comum dos Slytherin.

- "Obrigado por teres interferido ainda a pouco. Eu só queria acabar com isto tudo." – disse Draco caminhando para o inicio do corredor.

- "A morte por vezes não é a melhor solução, Malfoy. E só fiz o que qualquer um faria."

- "Ninguém faria o que fizeste, acredita. Mas obrigado na mesma. Nunca pensei estar a agradecer a …"

"Lá vem o nome sangue de lama" – pensava Hermione.

- "… à pessoa que no 3ºano quase me partiu o nariz."

Hermione riu-se e Draco retribui-lhe o sorriso. Como tinha um sorriso lindo.

- "Bem vou indo. Acho que já estás melhor. Cuida-te."- e Hermione virou-se para se ir embora.

- "Granger!"

- "Sim?"

- "Amanhã posso ir ter contigo ao lago? Queria falar contigo sobre o que aconteceu…sei que é estranho isto tudo…mas preciso de desabafar…mas não contes a ninguém, pois sei que todos vão impedir que venhas."

Hermione pensou…deveria dizer que sim? Mas ela já era crescidinha o suficiente e por isso acenou com a cabeça.

- "Obrigado…Granger!"

Hermione virou-se de novo.

- "O que tu fizeste hoje foi muito importante para mim."

Draco piscou-lhe o olho e desapareceu pelo corredor.


	4. o perdão pelos erros

-"_**O que tu fizeste hoje foi muito importante para mim." **_– Hermione pensava nesta última frase de Draco, sem saber o seu verdadeiro significado.

Importante como? Ela simplesmente fez o que deveria ser feito. E ela achava estranho o facto de ele dizer "importante para mim".

- "Se calhar nem os amigos faziam isso por ele, por isso teve tanto significado o que aconteceu." – dizia Hermione para o seu gato, Crookshanks.

Eram 6 horas da tarde, Hermione encontrava-se no dormitório a arrumar uns livros que tinha necessitado no dia anterior. Estava cheia de sono, tinha acordado cedo para fazer as suas funções de chefe de turma e para ter uma reunião no que se iria realizar na véspera de Natal. Não tinha parado um segundo nesse dia. Hermione nem queria acreditar que iria haver outro baile de Natal como aquele que aconteceu no 4ºano.

- "Só espero que este ano não tenha toda a gente a olhar para mim…mas também não irei com ninguém importante, como o Viktor Krum…pelos meus cálculos nem vou ao baile."

Hermione sentou-se na cama. Este ano todos iriam reparar nela, sim…mas como a rapariga do 6ºano que não foi ao baile por não ter par. No 4ºano foi tudo muito diferente. Krum chegou ao pé dela e pediu-lhe para ser seu par, mas agora nada disso iria acontecer. Desta vez nem Ron poderia ser o seu par. De certeza que ele iria com Cho Chang, a sua amada.

Saiu do dormitório, desceu as escadas e reparou na sala comum. Encontrava-se vazia, a excepção de ter alguém sentado junto da lareira…esse alguém era Ron.

- "Olá Hermione. Por aqui? Pensei que tivesses na biblioteca a estudar ou a fazer outra coisa." – disse Ron, olhando para Hermione

- "Não…estava a arrumar umas coisas no dormitório. Já fiz todos os trabalhos que tinha para fazer. E tu que estás a fazer aqui, sozinho?"

- "Estava a queimar tempo para depois ir ter com a Cho. Ela está neste momento a ter explicações de transfiguração. E tu, onde vais?"

_**- "Amanhã posso ir ter contigo ao lago? Queria falar contigo sobre o que aconteceu…sei que é estranho isto tudo…mas preciso de desabafar…mas não contes a ninguém, pois sei que todos vão impedir que venhas."**_

Hermione lembrou-se do que Draco dissera e dirigia-se para o local. _**"Não contes a ninguém", **_foi o que Draco pedira, mas não disse para ela não dizer que tinha um encontro com uma pessoa no lago. Como ela adorava picar Ron e para ele perceber que o relacionamento com Cho não estava a prejudicar-lhe (o que era mentira), disse:

- "Vou ter um encontro com uma pessoa junto do lago. Por isso não me posso demorar. Adeus Ron, vemo-nos por ai."

E Hermione desapareceu pelo buraco do retrato da Dama Gorda, deixando Ron com dúvidas na cabeça.

Seria mesmo bom ir ter com Draco? Não seria alguma cilada que ele andava a preparar? Se assim fosse tinha a sua varinha no jeans, se acontecesse algo estava prevenida para ver Draco sofrer. Mas ia arriscar e por isso seguiu para o lago.

Chegando ao destino não encontrou sinais de Draco. Como não tinham combinado horas, sentou-se junto a árvore, encostando-se a esta. Mesmo se ele não aparecesse, pelo menos desfrutava do seu local preferido.

Os seus olhos pesavam e Hermione não aguentou o sono, por isso fechou os olhos e acabou por adormecer.

_**- "Quem és tu?"**_

_**- "Sou aquele que te salvou, aquele que teve pena de te ver morrer. Salvei-te…nada mais."**_

_**- "Obrigado!"**_

_**- "De nada Granger"**_

Hermione acordou sobressaltada. Encontrava-se à mesma junto do lago, mas já era de noite. Tinha sonhado de novo com o que tinha acontecido na batalha. Isto já estava a passar das marcas. Olhou para os lados e não encontrou Draco.

- "É mesmo parvo aquele rapaz…que raiva. Ele como sempre estava a gozar com a minha cara. Disse para eu aparecer aqui e ele não veio. Agora quem o vai matar sou eu…que NERVOS." – gritava Hermione, enervada.

- "Antes de estares aí a resmungar e a deitar faíscas por todos os lados, deverias olhar para todos os lados mesmo…para baixo e para cima. Sabes que não é só a esquerda e a direita que existem." – dizia Draco, deitado num ramo em cima de Hermione.

- "Como é que eu iria adivinhar que és trepador de árvores? Há quanto tempo estás ai?" – perguntou Hermione sentando-se de novo junto da árvore.

- "Estou aqui já algum tempo. Quando cheguei aqui, estavas a dormir e a falares durante o sono, parecia que estavas a sofrer por algum feitiço. Eu queria acordar-te, mas pensei que o melhor era esperar tu acordares."- dizia Draco saltando do ramo e sentando-se junto de Hermione.

- "Estava a ter de novo o sonho, sobre o que aconteceu na batalha final. Cada vez estou a ter o sonho com mais frequência, parece tipo, um sinal de algo, para me avisar de algo. Não sei bem, o que está a acontecer."

- "Mas o que aconteceu de facto? O que acontece no teu sonho?"

Hermione nem queria acreditar no que ia fazer, mas também que mal tinha em falar, em desabafar. Harry e Ginny andavam ambos ocupados e Hermione não os queria chatear mais, por isso contou tudo a Draco.

Quando acabou encostou a sua cabeça a árvore, pensando: "disse tudo, vamos ver o que vai dizer?"

- "Ok…essa pessoa foi corajosa. Salvou-te e prejudicou a sua vida, pois matou alguém. Não sabes, quem é? Não suspeitas de alguém?"

- "Não faço a mínima ideia. Quer dizer, eu suspeitei do Neville, pois ele ontem tinha uma característica idêntica ao do tal rapaz e ainda por cima agia de uma maneira suspeita".

- "O Neville? Tu estás doida, Granger? O Neville nem uma aranha consegue matar. Achas que ia matar a Bellatrix? Mas agora diz me uma cena, para quê que queres descobrir quem te salvou?"

- "Para quê? Malfoy, ele salvou-me a vida! Quero agradecer-lhe…quero saber o porquê de ele ter estragado a vida dele por mim. E eu não vou descansar enquanto não saber quem foi."

- "Ok…bem Granger…eu…queria dizer que …"

- "HERMIONE GRANGER, O QUE ESTÁS A FAZER COM ESTE IMBECIL? ESTÁS SOB O FEITIÇO IMPERIUS? MALFOY O QUE FIZESTE A ELA?"

Hermione nem queria acreditar que Ron estava ali. Pelos vistos o que ela tinha dito, mexeu-lhe os miolinhos. Fazia-lhe confusão. Ela nem queria acreditar.

- "Oh doninha malcheirosa, vai-te embora? Ok? Pode ser? Ela está aqui por livre vontade, não está sob efeito de nenhum feitiço. Qual é o mal de eu estar a falar com a Granger?"

- "Qual é o mal? Hermione o que se passa contigo? Estás louca? Estás a falar com este palhaço? O que tens? Basta este palerma ser simpático e influencias-te logo? Realmente vais pelas conversas de todos."

Hermione despertou do seu encanto para cair no inferno. Ron achava isso dela? Achava que ela influenciava-se em quem é simpático, que dava conversa a todos? Que raio de ser ele pensava que ela era? Uma vadia? Pelos vistos Ron, não sabia o que ela era de facto e ela estava a perder o seu tempo em quem não a amava e que nem sabe quem ela é. Por isso, levantou-se e pôs-se frente a frente a Ron.

- "Olha Ron, para tua informação eu estou muito acordada, não estou sob nenhum efeito de nenhum feitiço. Se estou a falar com o Draco, é porque eu quero e tu não tens nada a ver com isso."

- "Já o chamas de Draco? Então e agora qual vai ser o próximo passo…Draquinho? Nem acredito que estás a dar trela a este palerma."

- "Eu simplesmente estou a falar com uma pessoa, nada de mais! E o que tem chama-lo de Draco? Eu chamo-o como quero. Queres que o chame de Draquinho? Eu chamo! Não tens nada a ver com isso. E aqui o único palerma que existe és tu…com esta mania que mandas em tudo. Tu não mandas em mim! NÃO MANDAS! Se quiseres, podes mandar na Chag, mas em mim, não mandas…e eu não vou fazer o que queres. Acabou Ron…acabou o tempo em que eu fazia algo para te ver a sorrir. Acabou o tempo em que eu gostava de ti. Tu mudaste e eu também mudei. Acredita que já não sou aquela inocente, que tinha como adoração o Ron Weasley. Agora vai-te embora, Ron. Vai embora! Deixa-me. VAI"

Ron olhava incrédulo para Hermione e decidiu ir-se embora. Deixando Hermione e Draco de novo sozinhos. Draco estava estupefacto com a reacção de Hermione e no que ela tinha dito a Ron. Por sua vez, Hermione estava triste por Ron ter dito aquilo sobre ela. Nunca pensou em estar tão decepcionada com ele. Sentou-se de novo junto de Draco, mas não aguentou mais e começou a chorar.

- "Granger, não chores a sério. Eu sei que é o melhor para libertar todas as cenas que te incomodam, mas o Weasley não merece."

- "Tu não percebes Draco…nunca pensei que ele dissesse uma cena daquelas, percebes?"

Draco pensou se deveria fazer aquilo, mas ela também ajudara-o quando ele precisou. Por isso colocou o seu braço de volta de Hermione.

Hermione estava demasiado perturbada e aceitou o consolo de Draco. Encostou-se a ele a chorar e ficaram ali abraçados, tendo as estrelas e a lua como companhia.

- "Isto é estranho, sabes? Nunca pensei estar aqui abraçado a ti! A ver-te a chorar e tu já me viste a chorar. Se alguém dissesse que isto ia acontecer eu tinha morrido de tanto rir."

- "Pois…eu também acho isto estranho… - Hermione sentou-se e olhou para Draco - … Malfoy, porque estás a agir assim? Porque não gozas comigo e com os meus amigos como sempre fizeste? O que andas a tramar? Por que estás diferente?"

- "Granger aconteceu várias coisas que me mudaram…sei que fui muito sacaninha no passado e às vezes continuo a ser, mas em menor escala. Mas fica descansada que não estou a gozar contigo. Acho mesmo que podes ser a amiga que eu nunca tive. Vi que o Potter e os outros gostavam muito de ti e por isso decidi ver pelos meus olhos. E fico feliz por saber que afinal és uma pessoa espectacular."

- "Queres a minha amizade? O que se passa contigo?"

- "Eu disse que queria desabafar, pois bem…aqui vai…desde que salvei Dumbledore o meu pai deserdou-me e pôs – me fora de casa. Depois de saber que fiz algo tenebroso, algo para ajudar alguém do lado bom, o meu pai decidiu esquecer que tinha filho e disse que se me via que me matava…"

- "O QUÊ? O teu próprio pai, quer matar-te? O que fizeste? Que tipo de pai tens?"

- "Um pai que afinal só se interessa pelos seus objectivos e que não ama ninguém. Pensei que o meu pai fosse alguém decente. Eu não me importava que ele gozasse com as outras pessoas e que as espezinhasse. Isso sempre me deu graça. Sabia que o meu pai era mau, mas que era sempre um bom pai para mim. Mas agora a minha opinião mudou. O meu pai não gostava de mim. Simplesmente estava a criar alguém para ser lhe útil quando crescesse…alguém que iria fazer o que ele mandasse. Mas isso não aconteceu Granger. Não quero ser como o meu pai…e por isso fiz o oposto que ele queria. O meu pai era um herói para mim e agora não é nada."

- "E a tua mãe? Ela pelo menos gosta de ti, certo?"

- "A minha mãe sempre gostou de mim. Eu sou o menino dos seus olhos, como ela diz. Mas ela agora está com medo do meu pai e está a afastar-se de mim. Tornou-se uma fraca. Ela está a afastar-se de mim para não perder toda a riqueza do meu pai. Prefere o ouro do que o próprio filho. A única pessoa que agora me protege é o Dumbledore, pois o meu pai não descansa enquanto não por a varinha apontada para o meu coração. O meu pai anda aí ao monte a fugir dos dementors e a tentar recrutar pessoal para venerar o novo senhor das trevas…ELE. É mesmo triste, ninguém vai na cantiga dele. Acho que toda a gente quer paz."

- "Por isso ontem estavas a dizer que as únicas pessoas que adoras tão a afastar-se, mas quem é a segunda? De certeza que não é o teu pai."

- "Não é o meu pai…é outra pessoa que estou a gostar…nunca pensei amar essa pessoa, como a amo…ironias do destino. Ela demonstrou ser tudo aquilo que queria na vida. E vou lutar por ela."

- "Ahhhhhhhhh…já percebi…estás apaixonado…nunca pensei que te apaixonasses por alguém."

- "Nem eu, Hermione" – Draco levantou-se e puxou Hermione.

- "Temos que ir…já é tarde. Já todos devem estar a dormir. É bom desabafar. Obrigado Granger."

Hermione começou a rir-se. Draco olhava para ela, surpreso.

- "Desculpa, mas já viste…que isto está uma confusão…ora chamas-me Granger, depois Hermione…eu sinceramente também não sei o que chamar-te".

- "Eu chamo-te Granger…prefiro…sempre te tratei assim…agora tu, podes me chamar Draco, não me chames pelo nome do imbecil do meu pai, por favor."

- "Ok"

Ambos seguiram para a entrada do castelo. Já lá dentro, seguiram ambos para os seus destinos. No pátio, que separa os caminhos para a torre dos Griffindor e torre dos Slytherin, Draco e Hermione pararam e olharam um para o outro.

- "Obrigado por tudo, mais uma vez. Depois a gente se vê por ai."

- "Também quero agradecer-te por me teres ouvido e aturado o meu choro e o meu desabafo."

- "De nada…era o mínimo que podia fazer…outra coisa, Granger…perdoas-me pelos meus erros do passado? Posso contar com a tua amizade?"

- "Sim …podes. Mas Draco, já sabes se isto for algum tipo de cilada não vais sair impune. Mas perdoo-te pelos teus erros, pois errar é humano.

Draco seguiu para junto de Hermione dando-lhe um beijo no rosto…um beijo demorado, mas de respeito.

- "Adeus, boa noite."

E ambos foram para os seus destinos.


	5. mais perto da verdade

Hermione acordou. Eram 8 horas da manhã. Era domingo, mas precisava de se levantar cedo, pois ser chefe de turma tinha destas coisas e ela tinha funções para concretizar.

Saiu da cama (todas as suas colegas de dormitório estavam a dormir, inclusive Ginny), foi buscar a sua roupa e os seus utensílios e dirigiu-se à casa de banho para tomar um bom banho quente. Lá fora nevava, o que era de esperar em Novembro. Mas o tempo voava e Dezembro iria chegar e com ele o Natal e com o Natal, o baile. Hermione pensava que o melhor que tinha a fazer era passar o Natal com os pais. Pelo menos não tinha que ouvir os cochichos das outras pessoas ao ver a rapariga que não tinha par para o baile.

Como Hermione odiava ser assim. Com aqueles cabelos encaracolados e revoltos, com aquela cara esquisita. Ninguém iria querer uma criatura daquelas como par. Então o que cativou Viktor para a convidá-la?

- "De certeza que estava com falta de óculos" – dizia Hermione para os seus botões.

Depois de tomar banho e de se arranjar, desceu as escadas e mais uma vez encontrou Ron na sala comum, mas desta vez acompanhado de Harry.

- "Então vais ter mais uma vez com o Draco?" – perguntou Ron

- "E se for… qual é o teu problema?" – disse Hermione cruzando os braços e olhando para Ron.

- "O problema, Hermione, é que ele é o Draco Malfoy…ele nunca vai mudar. Podes estar a correr perigo, queres que eu faça algo?" – disse Harry olhando para a amiga, preocupado.

- "Também tu, Harry! O que se passa com vocês? Eu sei que é estranho mas o Draco mudou, acham que eu falava com uma pessoa que me iria prejudicar? E além disso eu sei me defender. Não preciso da vossa ajuda, por favor não se metam na minha vida."

- "Tu é que sabes Hermione. Depois não digas que nós não te avisámos. Estamos preocupados contigo, não acreditamos muito nas palavras do Draco, sabes? Mas pronto, seja à tua maneira. Se queres continuar amiga dele, vai em frente. Depois quando tiveres mal, nós estamos aqui para te ajudar. Não quero ser pessimista, mas é o que eu acho."

- "Ok Harry, compreendo e percebo que estejas preocupado comigo, mas não fales no plural, ok? Fala por ti, pois certas pessoas podem ter outra opinião." – dizia Hermione dirigindo-se para o buraco do retrato da Dama Gorda.

- "Eu também estou preocupado contigo, Hermione. És a minha amiga. Eu gosto de ti…como amiga. E desculpa se não fui muito simpático com os teus sentimentos." – dizia Ron olhando para Hermione, com cara de menino que fez mal e está a pedir desculpas.

- "Se não foste muito simpático? Tu estavas a tratar-me como se eu fosse uma vadia. E ainda me chamas AMIGA? Que raio de amigo és…que nem sabes como eu sou? Parece que não me conheces. Fiquei mesmo muito decepcionada contigo Ron…mesmo muito."

- "Desculpa Hermione, eu disse as coisas sem pensar, fiquei fulo quando te vi com o Draco, até pensava que estavas a correr perigo. Desculpa, desculpa. Perdoas-me?"

- "As desculpas não se pedem, evitam-se".

E depois destas palavras, Hermione saiu da sala comum e foi para o salão.

* * *

Já era tarde. Hermione já tinha jantado e estava a caminho da sala de poções, pois mais uma vez precisava de um livro, que no tempo das aulas com o insecticida do Snape, utilizava.

Ao chegar à porta que dava acesso a sala de poções, reparou no vulto de alguém que estava lá dentro. Hermione ao abrir a porta deu de caras, com uma pessoa alta, de manto negro e de costas para ela. Essa pessoa não tinha reparado que ela estava ali e por isso continuava a fazer o que estava a fazer. Parecia que estava a preparar alguma poção, pois o caldeirão estava ao lume.

Hermione olhava para aquela pessoa e de repente percebeu que já a tinha visto em algum lugar.

- "Oh não…eu não acredito."- pensava Hermione. A pessoa que ela estava a ver, era a mesma pessoa que a tinha salvo, pelo menos assim parecia. Tinha todas as suas características. Alto, com manto negro, só faltava os olhos cinzas e a cicatriz no braço esquerdo. Seria bom demais para ser verdade. O que se estava a passar? Será que ela estava de novo a sonhar?

Quando se ia aproximar dessa pessoa, a dita cuja deixou o caldeirão cair ao chão, espalhando todo o seu conteúdo e pegando fogo ao seu manto.

Essa pessoa tirou o manto e virou-se.

- "Neville? És tu?"

- "Que estás aqui a fazer? Já estavas aqui a muito tempo? O que viste?"- perguntava Neville, cada vez mais atrapalhado e ficando super corado.

- "Estou aqui a tempo suficiente para perceber as coisas."

- "Pois, mas não devias ter percebido…e logo tu. Por favor, deixa-me explicar. Eu explico tudo, Hermione."

- "Acho bem que expliques. Nunca pensei que fizesses aquilo."

Hermione nem queria acreditar que fora Neville, que tinha morto Bellatrix, que fora ele que a tinha salvo. Mas porquê?

Hermione estava pronta para pedir satisfações, quando reparou no braço esquerdo de Neville e encontrou lá a prova que era ele. No braço de Neville, estava uma cicatriz, não muito profunda como ela tinha calculado, mas era uma cicatriz.

- "O que tiveste a fazer na batalha final? Não mintas. Diz-me a verdade."

- "Não posso dizer…não me peças para explicar. Não me quero lembrar e além disso, eu não quero que pensas que fui um idiota ao fazer o que fiz."

- "Um idiota? Achas que eu penso isso de ti? Tu salv…"

Mas antes de Hermione acabar de falar, já Neville tinha pegado no seu manto e saído a correr da sala de poções.

Hermione nem queria acreditar que tinha sido Neville que a tinha salvo. Mas ela tinha que saber o porquê e ele não iria evita-la para sempre.

Saiu da sala de poções e dirigiu-se para a torre dos Griffindor. Ao chegar perto do cruzamento entre as torres dos Griffindor e dos Slytherin avistou Draco.

- "Olá Granger. A estas horas por aqui. Eu fui levar os putos aos dormitórios e estava a fazer agora uma vigia. Queres me fazer companhia?"

- "Olá Draco. Sim eu faço-te companhia. Ia para a sala comum, mas eu fico aqui contigo. Também preciso de falar contigo sobre uma coisa que me aconteceu a poucos minutos."

E Hermione contou tudo o que tinha acontecido. Tudo o que Neville disse, tudo o que ela disse…tudo mesmo.

- "O que achas Draco? Agora, já achas que foi ele quem me salvou?"

Draco encostou-se à parede e depois de um tempo em silêncio, por fim disse:

- "Parece que tens razão…parece que foi mesmo o Neville que te sa…salvou. E agora o que pensas fazer?"

- "Bem vou agradecer e essas coisas. Mas também quero saber porquê que ele fez isto. Achas …tipo eu não quero ser convencida, mas achas que ele gosta de mim?"

- "Não sei…pode ter feito aquilo que fez, só por seres amiga dele. E se ele gostar mesmo de ti? Vais dar o troco?"

- "Achas? Eu não gosto do Neville…quer dizer pelo menos, daquela maneira. Agradeço imenso ele ter me salvo da Bellatrix, mas não sinto nada por ele e além disso ele não faz o meu género de homem. É muito coisinho. Gosto de rapazes com atitude e isso."

Draco começou-se a rir…e Hermione também foi pelo mesmo caminho.

- "Bem vou deitar-me. Estou muito cansado. Até amanha. Dorme bem. Bons sonhos."

E Draco foi – se embora.

* * *

_que tal?sei que foi piririri...foi um capitulo bem pikeno...mas vai haver mais...e parece que nem smp as coisas q vemos são as verdadeiras?_

_pke será q eu dixe isto? nao vou rxponder...gxto d fzr suspense...txan txan txan...nao percam o próximo capitulo k nós tb não...lol_

_fikem bem_


	6. A revelação de Neville

Hermione foi-se deitar. Quando chegou ao dormitório das raparigas e sentou-se na cama, só pensava no que tinha descoberto. Então Neville tinha a salvo. Mas porquê? Porquê que ele tinha morto Bella e estragado a sua vida normal de estudante de feitiçaria por ela? Adormeceu com isso no pensamento e com a certeza que tinha que falar com Neville sobre esse assunto.

* * *

As semanas foram passando e passando e todos andavam atarefados com a preparação para o baile de Natal, que iria ocorrer na véspera de Natal. Ninguém parava de falar sobre o baile e isso já enjoava e entristecia Hermione. Falou com os pais para ir passar o Natal com eles, mas os pais disseram que o melhor era ela passar o Natal com os amigos…o primeiro Natal em sossego e cheio de paz.

Faltava 1 dia para a véspera de Natal e Hermione já tinha a certeza do que iria fazer. Iria ficar no dormitório das raparigas a ler um livro até que adormecesse. No dia seguinte iria abrir as prendas e ia agir como se fosse um dia normal. Nunca um Natal iria ser tão triste como este. O que lhe dava mais ânimo era o facto de poder passar com os amigos, mas também a visão de verificar Ron com Cho debaixo de um raminho de azevinho…entristecia-a e muito.

As suas dúvidas ainda persistiam na sua cabeça, pois Neville evitava-a desde o dia em que ela soube da verdade. Mesmo nas aulas ele ficava muito vermelho quando a via e não lhe dirigia a palavra, só mesmo para dizer "olá" e "adeus".

Como Hermione desejava uma explicação.

Outra pessoa que também andava afastada dela era Draco. Já não vinha a biblioteca ter com ela como das outras vezes e já não esperava por ela depois das aulas. Parecia que andava a evita-la.

_**- "O que tens Draco? Que se passa?" – perguntou Hermione ao encontra-lo no campo de Quidditch.**_

_**- "Não tenho nada… a sério…só ando cheio de trabalho e cansado."**_

_**- "Mas eu também ando cheia de trabalho…também sou chefe de turma, como tu. Tu tens algo Draco…mas o quê? Diz – me estou preocupada contigo."**_

_**Hermione pegou no braço de Draco e virou-o para si. Draco tentava desviar o seu olhar.**_

_**- "Eu sei que tens algo…e eu vou descobrir. Não querias a minha amizade? Então confia em mim e pára de ser orgulhoso."**_

_**- " Eu sou teu amigo…eu gosto de ti Granger. És uma pessoa fantástica. Mas deixa estar…dos meus problemas cuido eu. Mas acredita que não quero prejudicar-te."**_

_**E Draco foi-se embora.**_

Esta foi a última vez que Draco falou com Hermione e ela pensava nisto várias vezes. O que se passava com ele?

Hermione encontrava-se no corredor que dava acesso à sala de aula de História da Magia e encontrou Luna.

- "Olá Hermione. Tudo bem? Andas a ver se encontras aqui alguém dos Griffindor?"

- "Está tudo bem. Passei aqui por passar. Não estou à procura de ninguém. Quer dizer, viste o Neville? Como vocês andam sempre juntos…"

- "O Neville? Sim…esteve ainda a pouco comigo. Foi um querido e estava a ensinar me umas coisas sobre flores que deixam as pessoas com demasiados soluços. Fico impressionada com o que ele sabe sobre as plantas…tanto aquáticas como terrestres. Ele é deveras um rapaz super simpático. Estou adorar ser amiga dele e …. Adoro o jeito dele assim desleixado e tímido."

- "O Neville sempre foi assim…ele é mesmo um grande amigo. Mas onde ele está neste momento? Queria mesmo falar com ele…"

- "Ele está ali na biblioteca na sessão dos livros sobre plantas aquáticas. Pelo menos foi onde eu o deixei…hehehehehe. Bem vou indo, prometi a Chris que não me ia demorar, ela está a minha espera para decidirmos os nossos vestidos para o baile. Com quem vais?"

- "Eu? Eu ainda não sei bem…mas acho que vou…com…com…bem, já é tarde, tenho mesmo que ir ter com o Neville, antes que ele vá se embora. Depois falamos Luna. Até já."

E Hermione desapareceu pelo corredor fora e foi para a biblioteca.

Quando chegou lá, olhou para todos os lados com a esperança de encontrar Neville e os seus olhos pararam no sofá da biblioteca, onde Neville estava lá sentado com um enorme livro nos joelhos.

Aproximou-se de Neville, mas este ao avista-la poisou o livro na pequena mesa e caminhava-se apressado para a porta de saída.

- "Por favor Neville, espera por mim…não vás. Preciso imenso de falar contigo. Eu sou tua amiga. Preciso de saber o que tens para dizer. Por favor não me ignores, Neville."

- "Tenho que ir Hermione…tenho…tenho…q…que…limpar as pétalas da flor que a minha avó me ofereceu."

E Neville saiu da biblioteca. Mas Hermione, não ia desistir. Por isso correu pelo corredor fora e pôs-se a frente dele.

- "Porquê Neville? Porquê me salvaste?"

Por sua vez Neville ao ouvir aquilo ficou com cara de surpreso e olhou muito sério para a amiga.

- "Desculpa, Hermione, mas estás a referir-te a quê? Eu salvei-te? Como? Estás bem?"

- "Por favor Neville…assume. Eu não estou chateada contigo, nem tenho vergonha do que tu fizeste por mim. Mas só queria saber porquê que a matas-te para me salvar."

- "Hermione, estás mesmo a assustar-me. Não estou a perceber nada. Eu não matei ninguém. Que conversa é essa? Estás a gozar comigo? Estás aprender com o Draco?"

- "Eu não estou a gozar contigo e não sei porque estás a fazer de conta que nada aconteceu. Eu vi naquela vez que estavas junto do caldeirão e tu disseste que não querias que eu pensasse que fosses um idiota."

- "Sim…sim eu lembro-me disso. Tu conseguiste me descobrir e pensava que irias gozar comigo…e por isso tive vergonha e fugi de ti. Até pensei que irias contar à Luna e que ela descobrisse tudo antes de estar pronto."

- "Espera ai! Mas o que tem a Luna a ver com isto? O que tem a ver com o que estavas a fazer e com o facto de me teres salvo da Bellatrix?"

- "Hermione eu não te salvei da Bella! Eu sei dessa historia…mas espera aí tu achas que fui eu o tal rapaz que te salvou? Porquê? Acho que estamos a falar de coisas diferentes. Não fui eu que te salvei Hermione…estás a errar ao pensar isso. Eu? Eu até tenho receio de matar aranhas, com medo que elas tenham como rainha uma como a Aragog."

- "Já não estou a perceber nada. Mas tu tens olhos cinzas e trajavas como ele e tinhas a cicatriz. E o que a Luna tem a ver?"

- "Acho que tu não sabes nada sobre o que aconteceu de facto, pois não? (Hermione negou com a cabeça) Bem então eu vou explicar-te. És minha amiga e eu não tenho que ter vergonha de te contar."

- "Estou pronta a ouvir, tudo. Não me mintas."

- "É assim…eu…eu…es…estou apaixonado pela Luna…"

- "Tu e a Luna?"

- "Sim …eu e a Luna. E ela também gosta de mim. E eu estou muito feliz, por ela também gostar de mim. Antigamente pensei que iria ficar feliz junto da Ginny, mas ela não esquecia o Harry e agora estão os dois juntos, por isso aproximei-me da Luna e ela ajudou-me a esquecer a Gi e acredita que estou mesmo a…apai…xonado pela Luna."

Neville encontrava-se corado e via-se perfeitamente os seus olhinhos a brilhar quando pronunciava o seu nome.

- "Foi então que na batalha final…eu pensava que iria morrer e…e …e em vez de vos ajudar a combater com os devoradores da morte, refugiei-me com a Luna numa das torres do castelo e como se de uma despedida se tratasse começamos a nos beijar e tal e foi ai que vimos que estávamos mesmo apaixonados. Esquecemo-nos de vos ir ajudar, pois simplesmente estávamos aterrorizados pelo facto que nunca iríamos nos ver e sentir o que era ser amado e amar de verdade."

- "Mas e o que eu vi naquela sala? Tu estavas a fazer alguma poção e tinhas um manto e tinhas olhos cinzas e aquela cicatriz no braço…"

- "Mas isso tem explicação…a Luna gosta muito de mim, mas tem aquela mania de querer ver-me com outros olhos…tipo fisicamente, percebes? Eu não sou muito bonito e tenho um aspecto muito desleixado, e ela queria ver-me com um aspecto de um rapaz lindo…por isso…estou desde o começo das aulas a fazer-lhe uma surpresa. Olhei para todos os rapazes da escola e por muito que eu não goste de admitir isso, o único rapaz a que vocês consideram um Deus é sem duvida o Draco e por isso decidi basear-me nele."

- "Basear como? Não estou a perceber Neville."

- "Tive várias vezes na biblioteca e encontrei um livro que ajuda uma pessoa a mudar de aspecto para fins amorosos. É como a poção polisuco, mas esta é para sempre…é a única diferença e os seus ingredientes é só à base de plantas o que para mim é muito bom, pelo facto de eu estar dentro do assunto. Quero que a Luna tenha orgulho em mim e que não tenha receio de me apresentar ao pai dela, percebes? Por isso decidi fazer esta poção…mas como sempre, não consigo. E daquela vez que me viste, foi quando a poção esbarrou-se no chão e eu fiquei destroçado, pois tinha que começar do zero. Quando entras-te por ali por dentro a dizer que querias uma explicação e que tinhas descoberto tudo e percebido, pensei que tivesses a referir-te ao facto de eu e de Luna termos ficado aos beijos na batalha final e que querias uma explicação pelo facto de eu estar a fazer aquela poção. Pensei que irias contar a Luna."

- "Mas a capa? Os olhos cinzas? A cicatriz?"

- "Bem a capa negra uso para desastres que me acontecem quando faço experiências…como aquele que aconteceu e que tu viste…para não estragar a minha roupa, pois a minha avó mata-me. Os olhos cinzas não são meus…eu descobri que tenho problemas de visão e como eu de óculos fico horrível decidi nas férias ir a um médico muggle e ele colocou-me umas coisas de vidro ou lá o que é…ele chamou de lentes de tacto…ou lá o que era. Isto é giro, porque os meus olhos passaram de castanhos a cinzas…parece que mudei de olhos."

- "Agora já está tudo explicado. Então não foste tu que me salvas-te, eu baralhei-me toda…estava tão obcecada por descobrir quem era, que ao primeiro que tinha essas características pensei logo que fosse. Desculpa Neville, se te assustei ou se te estraguei os planos. Mas foi sem querer. Mas outra duvida…onde arranjas-te essa cicatriz?"

- "É feia, não é? Foi quando ia a pôr o caldeirão na lareira, a poção saltou e caiu no meu braço e queimou-o… mas acho que isto vai desaparecer. Aos poucos."

- "Bem Neville tenho que ir…mas antes queria dizer-te uma coisa…deixa-te de experiências… a Luna gosta de ti, como tu és. Tu não tens a culpa de seres assim…mas pelos vistos ela não se importa disso. Ela pode ter aquela coisa da perfeição, mas na verdade, ela gosta de ti como tu és. Sei que querias que ela se orgulha-se de ti, mas acho que estás a agir mal, pois estás a tentar ser uma pessoa que na realidade não és. Porque não fazes outra coisa para ela ficar orgulhosa de ti? …por muito que eu ache que não é preciso."

- "Tens razão Hermione…e desculpa se te fiz acreditar que te tinha salvo na batalha final, mas como verificas não fui eu. Foi outra pessoa, menos eu."

- "Não faz mal Neville, eu também fui muito parvinha. Bem tenho que ir. Desculpa de novo. E espero que sejas muito feliz com a Luna. Vocês merecem."

E Hermione deu um abraço a Neville.

- "Hermione…só mais uma coisa. Não contes nada disto a Luna. Pode ser?"

- "Ok Neville…fica um segredo só nosso. E mais uma coisa…não são lentes de tacto…mas sim de contacto."

E Hermione foi-se embora rindo-se do facto de Neville não saber o nome daquilo que tinha nos olhos.


	7. A prenda de Natal inesperada

_Oi oi pessoal desculpem lá d não actualizar mto, mas acho que as palavras férias explicam tudo,né?_

_Bem queria agradecer mto os vossos reviews… a serio adoro-os a tds :p mto bigado por darem a vossa opinião, mto bigado msm_

_Boas ferias para todos) um bom verão…divirtam-se_

_Cátia_

* * *

O dia passara a correr e quando Hermione deu por si, já estava no dormitório pronta para ir para a cama. Mas continuava a pensar em várias coisas. A sua cabeça estava a presenciar uma batalha de pensamentos diversos e isso estava a pô-la em doida.

Primeiro pensava como tinha sido tão parva ao ponto de pensar que Neville tinha a salvo. Estava mesmo obcecada por aquilo tudo. Mas agora tinha a certeza de algo, iria parar de pensar nesse assunto, visto que era impossível encontrar quem a tinha salvo. Se calhar o melhor era mesmo esquecer.

Tinha coisas mais importantes em que pensar e uma delas era Draco. Ele andava cada vez mais distante de Hermione e ela não percebia o porquê.

Nunca se tinham dado bem, até este ano, mas agora que o conhecera melhor, que descobrira o outro lado de Draco Malfoy, não queria perder a sua amizade.

Ao longo destes meses, ele tinha sido um verdadeiro amigo, dava-lhe conselhos, apoiava-a em tudo e tinha demonstrado realmente ser uma pessoa espectacular. Queria ajudá-lo no que fosse possível, queria mesmo saber o que se passava com ele. Mas o facto de ela não o encontrar muitas vezes, tornava as coisas mais difíceis.

- "Será que o Lucius Malfoy tem alguma coisa a ver? Ai Hermione, não penses numa coisa dessas…credo. O Draco deve estar bem e não deve de estar a correr perigo algum."- dizia Hermione para si mesma.

Eram horas de deitar-se. Amanhã era outro dia. Era véspera de Natal e o dia do baile. O dia em que todos ficariam a saber que Hermione Granger tivera que ficar no dormitório, acompanhada com a vergonha de não ter par para o baile de Natal.

Deitou-se na cama e passados minutos, estupidamente, adormeceu a chorar.

_**- "Quem és tu?"**_

_**- "Sou aquele que te salvou, aquele que teve pena de te ver morrer. Salvei-te…nada mais.- "Obrigado!"**_

_**- "De nada Granger"**_

Hermione acordou sobressaltada. Tinha sonhado outra vez com a cena na batalha.

- "JÁ ESTOU FARTA DISTO" – gritou Hermione ao mesmo tempo que mandava a sua almofada pelos ares.

- "Wow… Mione…o que se passa? O que tens, amiga? Que raiva é esta?" – perguntou Ginny que tinha acabado de entrar no dormitório e sentou-se na cama da amiga – "Podes falar comigo Hermione. O que se passa?"

- "Nada…foi…foi o Crookshanks que entrou aqui e acordou-me. Ele sabe perfeitamente que odeio que ele faça isso, por isso atirei com a almofada."

- "Ahhh. Que interessante. O curioso é que acabei de vir do salão e ele estava muito sossegadinho a ser acariciado pela Luna. Acho muito estranho, ele ter chegado tão depressa aqui a cima. Não me digas que o teu gato tem uma vassoura? Conta outra peta, Hermione. Não sabes mentir."

- "Tive outra vez aquele sonho da batalha. Estou farta de sonhar com isso. Eu quero esquecer esse facto, mas o sonho tem surgido várias vezes, ultimamente. Que raiva. Eu quero mesmo esquecer isto. Porquê que ele aparece sempre na minha cabeça quando estou a dormir. Isto já se está a tornar um pesadelo."

- "Agora pergunto eu, Mione. Será que esse sonho é mesmo para esquecer? Pensa bem nisso…talvez haja algum significado para isso. No nosso mundo tudo tem uma explicação, pode não ter lógica, mas que existe…isso existe. Bem agora vou arrumar as minhas coisas para logo para o baile. E tu não vais tirar o teu vestido do baú? Eu vou tirar o meu agora. Quero ver o que a minha mãe fez para mim."

- "Eu não tenho vestido."

- "O quê? Como, não tens vestido?"

- "Simplesmente não vou ao baile."

- "Porquê? Se é pelo facto de não teres par, não te preocupes. Tu podes ir sem par, não és a única. Por exemplo, a Parvati não tem ninguém. Não te preocupes com isso."

- "A Parvati vai com o Seamus. Ouvi eles a falaram ontem. Pelos vistos sou a única que não tem par. Mas eu não vou. A sério. E nem tentes me convencer. Estou decidida a não ir."

- "Tu é que sabes Hermione. Não vou dizer mais nada. Bem vou tratar do meu vestido."

- "Ok…eu vou tomar um banho e vestir-me e depois vou para lá para baixo. Até já."

E Hermione foi para a casa de banho.

* * *

Hermione estava com Harry a preparar as coisas no salão. Nunca tinha visto tanta coisa na vida. Havia tudo para que o baile fosse um sucesso e todos os bruxos e bruxas iriam adorar a presença dos "Broken Bones", um grupo de cantores que Dumbledore chamou para animar a festa.

- "Que tipo de grupo é o Broken Bones? É tipo aquele que veio no baile de Natal no 4º ano?" – perguntava Harry, ajudando Hermione a colocar azevinhos a pairar no ar.

- "Sim é praticamente isso. Para tu teres uma noção é como os Metallica, aquele grupo muggle."

- "Então vai ser muito fixe. Adoro esse tipo de música. Wow… vão todos partir esta mer..Ah, esquece."- disfarçava Harry, após fazer gestos de guitarrista para dar uma animação aquela conversa, mas vendo a cara da amiga, pôs-se sério.

- "Hermione…ah…é verdade que não vais ao baile de Natal? Tens a certeza que é isso que queres fazer?"- perguntou Harry colocando um último azevinho numa gárgula de bronze.

- "Como é tu sabes? Ah, claro a Ginny. Pensei que a conversa ficasse só entre nós."

- "Ela não fez por mal. Só estava preocupada contigo e… mais cedo ou mais tarde toda a gente vai reparar que tu não foste ao baile, não é?"

- "Quem vai dar conta de mim? Vão estar todos contentes, por estarem aqui a ver os "Broken Bones" e por estarem a presenciar o melhor Natal de sempre. Quem vai sentir a falta da espertinha Hermione Granger?"

- "EU" – gritou Harry, olhando muito sério para a amiga – "Eu vou sentir a tua falta e o Ron também (Hermione sorriu ironicamente). Não faças essa cara, nós vamos sentir mesmo a tua falta. Somos teus amigos e no Natal só queremos estar com as pessoas que mais gostamos. Vocês foram e são as pessoas mais importantes para mim. Se eu sou o que sou é por vocês. Graças a vossa amizade, soube encarar coisas na vida. Por favor Hermione vem ter connosco, logo. Vamos nos divertir. Vamos ficar unidos, como sempre".

- "Não é por um simples baile que vou demonstrar a amizade que nutro por vocês. A sério Harry, compreende. Eu não me iria sentir bem, vendo todas as pessoas a olharem para mim e comentar. Prefiro ficar no dormitório. Entendes?"

- "Então e o Draco? Vocês agora não são amigos? Tu não dizes que ele está mudado? Porque não vais com ele? Ao menos vais com alguém."

- "Não falo com o Draco há já algum tempo. Não sei o que se passa com ele e isso deixa-me preocupada. Mas para além disso ela já deve ter par. Não te esqueças que o Draco é o mais popular da escola. É o mais cobiçado."

- "Realmente…o Malfoy não tem nada de especial. Lá por ter um corpo bem estruturado e um sorriso bem cuidado. De resto ele é normal."

- "Tu dizes isso porque és rapaz, Harry. Digamos que o Draco é o sonho de qualquer rapariga. O que estragava era o seu feitio e o facto de ele ser tão estúpido e mau. Pelo menos é a minha opinião."

- "E agora?"

- "Agora o quê?"

- "E agora ele já é o sonho de qualquer rapariga? Agora que ele se tornou outra pessoa já é o sonho de qualquer rapariga? Já é o teu sonho? Por exemplo…"

- "Ahhh…eu tenho que ir buscar umas coisas à arrecadação. Já volto Harry. Tenho que ir buscar umas coisas que necessito agora para a decoração."

E Hermione desapareceu da área de visão de Harry.

Quando chegou ao corredor que dava acesso à cozinha e às arrecadações verificou que Pansy e mais uma rapariga dos Slytherin desmazelada estavam a falar e a rir-se.

Quando Hermione chegou perto delas, ouviu um risinho mais irritante que alguma vez ouvira e tentou não se intimidar.

- "Hermione Granger, então muito trabalho para fazer?" – perguntou Pansy rindo-se descaradamente.

- "Sim … muito trabalho. É a minha obrigação de chefe de turma. Ajudar no que for possível." – disse Hermione, caminhando lentamente pelo corredor.

- "Será que é mesmo a tua obrigação de chefe de turma ou um passatempo para esqueceres que não tens par para o baile?" – perguntou Pansy rindo-se cada vez mais juntamente com a outra rapariga desmazelada – "Como desta vez não há Viktor Krum!ahahahahahahahaha".

Hermione parou de caminhar. Decidiu virar-se e dar uma boa resposta àquela amostra de galinha, mas em vez disso correu pelo corredor fora a chorar, pois a verdade doía demais.

Hermione não fazia ideia de quanto tempo estava a correr por aqueles corredores e a chorar. Só parou quando uma coisa com orelhas grandes trajada com meias enormes e um avental colocou-se a sua frente.

- "Hermione Granger! Por aqui? Dobby ir ordenar aos outros elfos para fazerem mousse de canela para a sobremesa. Mas menina Hermione pôs-se no caminho de Dobby e estar a chorar. Porquê? Dobby ajudar?"

- "Não Dobby…muito obrigado, não podes me ajudar. Mas obrigado na mesma. És um querido."

- "Dobby ficar muito feliz por amigos de menino Potter estar satisfeitos com Dobby e de chamar coisas lindas a Dobby. Menina Hermione não ir ao baile? A esta hora toda a gente estar a preparar as coisas para logo."

- "Eu estava ajudar o Harry e o resto do pessoal nos preparativos para o baile, no salão." – disse Hermione enxugando as suas lágrimas. – "E não vou ao baile… por isso não tenho que estar com pressa para preparar as coisas. Não faz mal dizer-te isso, visto que toda a gente vai perceber que eu não vou ao baile…como já está acontecer."

- "Menina Hermione, não ir? Mas vai ser uma festa muito bonita, pensei que fosse querer estar com o menino Potter e Weasley?"

- "E quero. Mas fico com eles no dia de Natal, agora não me apetece ir ao baile."

- "E menina Hermione vai ficar só? Quer que Dobby faça companhia?"

- "Não… deixa estar Dobby, muito obrigado. Agradeço imenso. Eu vou ficar no dormitório lendo algo e depois sou capaz de dar um saltinho ao lago…reflectir."

- "Mas é proibido andar aí pela noite. É perigoso."

- "Ora Dobby, isso era antes. E além disso eu sou chefe de turma. Tenho mais possibilidades de andar por ai à noite sem dar explicações aos professores que os outros alunos."

- "Como desejar menina Hermione. Como desejar. Dobby ir fazer o seu trabalho. Dobby adorar trabalhar em Hogwarts. Dumbledore ser homem muito bom. Bom feiticeiro."

- "Tens razão, Dobby. Tens razão."

E Dobby desapareceu pelo corredor e Hermione foi à arrecadação.

* * *

A tarde correu muito depressa. Todos estavam muito atarefados, até Hagrid estava muito sorridente.

Hermione fora para a cozinha e tinha pedido a Dobby uma sandes e um sumo de abóbora.

Depois daquele jantar simples, foi para o dormitório fechando-se lá dentro, como se de uma reclusa se tratasse. Todas as raparigas e rapazes dos Griffindor estavam prontos e caminhavam-se para o salão. Só Ginny encontrava-se dentro do dormitório. Tinha um vestido azul-turquesa bordado com luas muito suavemente e tinha uma fita no cabelo a condizer. Estava verdadeiramente linda.

- "A minha última pergunta, antes de ir… não queres mesmo ir ao baile?"

- "Não Gi…a sério, vai e diverte-te. Quando saíres fecha a porta por favor. Eu fico aqui a ler um livro que requisitei há uns tempos na biblioteca." – disse Hermione sentando-se na cama e abrindo o livro.

-"Ok Mione. Tu é que sabes." – e Ginny saiu do dormitório.

Então era assim que Hermione queria passar a sua véspera de Natal…sozinha. Foi uma opção, nada mais e ela preferiu assim, pois não conseguia de maneira nenhuma aguentar os risinhos persistentes das outras pessoas.

O tempo passou e passou e Hermione já estava farta de ler. Já há quase 4 horas que estava a ler e já há 3 horas que o baile tinha começado.

Olhou para a janela. Estava uma noite muito bonita…uma linda noite de Dezembro. Nevava lá fora, o que tornava aquele dia tão especial. Faltava cerca de 45 minutos para a meia-noite e por isso decidiu pousar o livro na cama e descer para o lago.

Saiu da sala comum dos Griffindor e desceu as escadarias. Não iria passar pelo salão, mas sim pelas traseiras, pois não queria que ninguém a visse sem vestido e sem a mínima disposição para festas.

Ao longe ouvia-se os "Broken Bones" a tocar uma música muito mexida. Deviam estar todos a delirar com aquela música. Abriu a pequena porta e saiu para o exterior.

No jardim encontrava-se alguma gente, principalmente casais de namorados que queriam desfrutar mais um pouco aquele momento.

Hermione dirigiu-se para a árvore perto do lago e verificou que estava com sorte, pois não se encontrava lá ninguém.

Sentou-se no chão a contemplar a neve que caia no lago agora congelado. E lá no fundo do céu a lua mais bela que alguma vez vira.

Faltava cerca de 25 minutos para a meia-noite.

Realmente aquele sítio para Hermione era o melhor que havia. Ao longe ouvia-se mais uma vez, os "Broken Bones" com a sua balada mais conhecida no mundo bruxo: "you are the most important thing in my life".

- "Que linda música" – disse Hermione para si mesma.

- "Tens razão… é uma musica muito linda. Um bocado lamechas, mas linda. Para quem está realmente apaixonado/a e sabe o que isso significa." – disse Draco sentando-se junto de Hermione.

- "Draco? O que fazes aqui? Porque não estás no baile?"

- "E tu? Porque estás aqui e não no baile? Acho que tenho tanto direito de não querer estar no baile como tu, certo?"

- "Mas pensei que tivesses lá. Tens razão…eu não tenho nada a ver se foste ou não ao baile. Eu também não te disse a razão porque não fui. Tens razão."

- "Mas eu posso dizer-te…não estou no baile porque não estou com a mínima paciência para festas e também porque senti a tua falta e porque alguém me disse que estavas aqui. E … TXAN TXAN… estou aquiiiiii" – disse Draco muito divertido, fazendo um sorriso nascer nos lábios de Hermione.

- "Mas esse alguém…também me disse que estavas a chorar quando te encontrou no corredor. O que se passou?"- perguntou Draco virando-se para Hermione.

- "Ah…nada de especial. A sério (Draco fez uma careta de quem não acreditava)…prontos, ok…eu conto-te."

E Hermione explicou porque estava a chorar e porque se sentia assim.

- "Aquela Pansy…eu ainda vou transformá-la em formiga e espezinhá-la…não sei o que posso fazer mais para tirá-la do meu caminho e do teu. Mas tu também não tens que ter vergonha por não teres par. Ninguém tem nada a ver com isso. Para que te sintas melhor eu também não tenho par para o baile."

- "Pois…ok…ok…e eu sou o professor Severus Snape. Cala-te Draco…tu és o rapaz mais cobiçado da escola e além disso devias ter uma data de raparigas a convidar-te."

- "Isso para mim não faz diferença. Antigamente sentia-me bem quando tinha todas aos meus pés. Agora sinto-me indiferente. Não quero saber delas…só me interessa uma pessoa. E além disso só a Pansy me convidou…mas prontos essa não conta."

- "Tu ainda não me contaste quem é essa pessoa. Eu conheço?"

- "Deve faltar pouco para a meia-noite, não é?"

- "Falta cerca de 10 minutos. Draco porque andaste a evitar-me estes dias e a falar só o essencial? Eu precisava tanto de falar contigo e não conseguia encontrar-te em lado nenhum. Queria te contar que afinal o Neville não era a pessoa que me salvou na batalha final. O que se passou?"

- "Desculpa se fiz mal ao fazer isso, mas eu…precisava de estar só. Sem contacto com outras pessoas, principalmente de ti."

- "De mim? Porquê? O que eu fiz? Porque querias te afastar de mim?"

- "É uma longa historia…foi umas semanas difíceis…nem sei por onde começar. Eu…andei a evitar-te porque…porque…teve mesmo que ser."

- "Estou a perceber o mesmo Draco…explica-te, por favor. Não entendo."

- "Eu recebi mensagens do Lucius Malfoy… do meu pai… ele como não me conseguia atingir, disse que ia atingir-me através de outra pessoa…TU. Eu afastei-me de ti para te proteger. Não quero que nada te aconteça. Tive que me afastar de ti, para poder-te proteger. Foi doloroso, mas teve que ser Granger."

- "Mas porque o teu pai quer me fazer mal? Como ele sabe da nossa amizade? Como ele sabe que ao fazer-me algo iria te atingir?"

Depois destas palavras, o enorme relógio de Hogwarts anunciou as 12 badaladas. A meia-noite chegara.

Draco sorriu para Hermione e esta retribuiu o sorriso. Draco colocou a sua mão nos jeans e tirou de lá um embrulho verde com um laço vermelho.

Estendeu-o a Hermione.

- "Feliz Natal, Granger. Abre… é para ti."

Hermione pegou no embrulho e abriu e lá dentro estava a mais bela prenda que alguma vez recebera. Lá dentro encontrava-se um colar muito brilhante com um pendente em forma de coração …dentro desse coração estava a foto de Draco a acenar e a piscar o olho.

Estava muito bonito na foto e aquele sorriso dava uma paz enorme a Hermione.

- "Oh Draco… é lindo. Mas será que devo possuir algo…algo…tão belo? É a prenda mais gira que alguma vez tive. E eu…não tenho nada para ti. Desculpa."

Draco sorriu e pegou no colar.

- "A melhor prenda que me podes dar é aceitar este colar e usá-lo sempre. Assim sei que nunca te vais esquecer de mim. E promete-me que quando eu não tiver contigo, vais sempre olhar para a foto e pensar em mim, ok? Promete."

- "Draco estás a assustar-me. Parece uma despedida. O que pensas fazer? O que vai acontecer?"

- "Eu não sei até quando eu vou continuar aqui. A ira do meu pai está a aumentar…e eu não sei o que vai acontecer no futuro. Promete."

- "Eu prometo Draco. Mas não te vai acontecer nada. O Dumbledore está a proteger-te. Ninguém vai ousar desafiar Dumbledore. Eu andarei sempre com este colar. Podes me coloca-lo no pescoço, se faz favor?"

- "Claro…com todo o prazer."

E Hermione virou-se para Draco e pegou no seu longo cabelo encaracolado e Draco passou o colar em volta do seu pescoço e fechou o fecho. Ele sentia-se nas nuvens e quando tocou na pele macia de Hermione…teve uma vontade de a beijar. Draco tinha que a beijar.

Ele não sabia se continuava vivo por muito mais tempo.

Draco pegou cuidadosamente nos ombros de Hermione e virou-a para ele.

- "O que foi Draco?"- perguntou Hermione sentindo as mãos bem cuidadas de Draco pousarem na sua face. Mas não obteve resposta.

Em vez disso Draco beijou-a apaixonadamente. Ao princípio Hermione teve a ideia de recusar, mas ela sentia algo por Draco e não ia recusar o que tinha desejado.

Colocou as suas mãos nos ombros de Draco e este os seus braços envoltos na cintura de Hermione, apertando-a para si.

Aquele beijo não tinha fim. Era o beijo mais profundo que ambos tinham dado ao longo das suas vidas e o beijo com mais sentimento.

Quando deram por si, já estavam deitados no chão e cobertos de neve.

Passados uns minutos Draco parou de beijar Hermione, continuando em cima dela, mas sempre a olhar para esta.

- "Esta foi sem dúvida a melhor prenda de Natal que tive até hoje e por favor Granger…nunca te esqueças de mim e nunca te esqueças do que eu sinto por ti. Querias saber quem era a rapariga que eu gostava? Aqui está ela…és tu. É por ti, que estou mudado. É por ti que sofro todos os dias, vendo tu a sofreres pelo Ron. É por ti que sinto-me feliz, mesmo sabendo que estou na escuridão total. Foi por ti que me tornei no que sou hoje e foste tu que mataste o malvado Draco Malfoy e fizeste renascer das cinzas, este Draco que vês neste momento. É por ti que sei o verdadeiro significado da palavra: AMO-TE!"

Hermione empurrou devagar Draco para o lado e levantou-se. Olhou para o lago e disse:

- "Tu não sabes o que dizes… não sabes mesmo. Como me podes amar?"

Draco levantou-se e colocou-se em frente de Hermione.

- "Eu sei perfeitamente o que estou a dizer. Nunca falei tão a sério como agora. Não espero que sintas o mesmo por mim…seria bom demais, mas só quero que saibas o que eu sinto por ti, vai muito além da amizade. Só quero que saibas isso, antes que seja tarde demais."

- "Apanhaste-me desprevenida Draco. Não sei o que dizer. Só sei que também sinto algo por ti, mas não sei se estou a confundir as coisas, percebes? Agora vou indo…já é tarde. Até amanha Draco."

E Hermione saiu a correr, deixando Draco sozinho e com um sorriso nos lábios.


	8. o desaparecimento da vida

Olá pexoal…sei que demorei mto a actualizar peço imensas desculpas…mas já sbm cm é…as ferias acabaram e agr a xcola é k ta a dar…e não tenhu paradu mto em casa…c cenas pa fzr e tal…porra u 12ºano veio mxm pa xatear u pexoal…lool

E alem disso andei c uns problemas aki pa cnseguir postar...a fini sbe d k to a flr...pois foi ela k levou c a mh noia e revolta xD

Bem mas vamos ao k interexa u capitulo k s segue

Ás pessoas k comentem aki a minha ficzinha agradexu mto e mto…um mto bigadao…ok?

E fikem descansadus k não m xkexu das vossas fic's e k to smp a ler…pr acsu xta semana só li a d fini e axu k us capitulos : medo e o 14 e xte d guerra…xtao altamnte…mas a hermione é tão parvinha nessa fic…axu k ta parecidu mxm c u filme…pk ela por vezx só vê u seu nariz…eu é k tentu demostrar outra Hermione Granger…mas tb não keru fugir mto:p em relaxao ás outras fic's inda vo a tempo d ler…hehe:p

Bjx

* * *

Hermione chegou rápido ao dormitório. Ninguém se encontrava lá, por isso calculou de imediato que o baile ainda decorria.

Deitou-se na sua cama a pensar. Aquele momento com Draco tinha sido muito mais bonito e mais sentimental que qualquer baile à fase da Terra.

Hermione estava confusa com os seus sentimentos, não sabia o que fazer. Ela nutria algo por Draco, mas será que era amor? Será que ela não estava a confundir amizade com amor?

Era esse o seu medo e por isso não tinha a mínima ideia do que iria fazer e dizer a Draco.

Ela admitia que a sua presença fazia-a sentir bem.

Sim.. Hermione Granger apaixonada por Draco Malfoy?

Será?

Será que a intelectual Hermione estava apaixonada pelo rapaz que a fez sofrer, a ela e aos seus amigos, no passado?

Vestiu o seu pijama e voltou para a cama. Amanhã era outro dia.

Um outro dia para pensar, para reflectir.

Adormeceu com um sorriso nos lábios…os mesmos lábios que momentos antes tocaram nos de Draco…adormeceu…contendo o colar com o pendente em forma de coração nas suas mãos.

* * *

Hermione acordou. O dormitório já se encontrava cheio de raparigas dos Griffindor a desembrulhar os seus presentes de Natal. Hermione estava a presenciar a loucura total. Imensos presentes se encontravam a saltitar de mãos para mãos e pequenos restos de papel de embrulho voavam em todas as direcções.

Hermione levantou-se e foi-se vestir.

Depois voltou para junto da sua cama e tirou de dentro do seu baú um saco azul cheio de prendas.

Tirou de lá um pequeno embrulho e entregou a Ginny, que se encontrava na sua cama a abrir um presente do seu irmão Ron.

- "Obrigado Hermione. O teu presente está ali. É meu, do Harry e do Ron. Decidimos comprar-te os 3 uma prenda, pois é algo que possuí um pouco de nós. É dada com carinho e amizade. Espero que gostes Mione".

Hermione abriu o embrulho e tirou de lá uma moldura feita de madeira com gatos e morcegos e com uma foto de Ron, Harry, Ginny e a própria Hermione…todos juntos no jardim da "toca".

Hermione lembrava-se perfeitamente daquele dia. Foi uma tarde espectacular que passaram os 4. Muito divertida…uma tarde fantástica. Até se lembrava da cadeira enfeitiçada por Harry a perseguir Ron.

- "Adorei amiga. A sério, é linda a foto. E tu sabes que eu adoro estes presentes com tanto significado." – dizia Hermione abraçando a amiga.

- "E não é só. Por favor Hermione aponta a tua varinha a moldura e diz: pelo valor da amizade."

Hermione não percebera para que iria fazer aquilo, mas algo aqueles 3 tinham feito, por isso tirou a sua varinha dos jeans e apontou para a moldura dizendo de seguida o que Ginny referiu.

Passado meros segundos, a moldura começou a contorcer-se, como se de um gritador se tratasse, mas em vez disso as vozes que saiam de lá, eram muitos calmas. Eram as vozes de Harry, Ron e Ginny. Era de uma gravação que se tratava. E Hermione ouvia perfeitamente o que eles diziam…diziam que a adoravam, diziam que ela era a maior amiga de sempre e recordavam momentos alegres passados com ela. Hermione comoveu-se e mais uma vez abraçou a amiga.

- "Eu sabia que ias adorar essa parte. A ideia foi do Harry. Acho que ele tinha um gravidor…ou gavrador…uma coisa que guardava as nossas falas para mais tarde recordar."- dizia Ginny dirigindo-se ao seu baú e guardando as suas prendas.

- "É gravador Gi…chamasse gravador." – dizia Hermione sentando-se na cama de Ginny.

- "Então e como foi a tua noite? Quantos livros de 2000 páginas leste?" – perguntou Ginny ironicamente.

- "Para dizer a verdade nem acabei de ler um livro que tinha aqui de 800 páginas. Já estava farta de ler e por isso decidi ir ao lago ver a noite e a neve a cair. E…tive com o Draco."

- "Com o Draco? Bem eu calculava que ele estivesse contigo…ou então sozinho. Ouvi a Pansy a dizer às amiguinhas que o Draco recusou o convite dela para ser seu par e que tinha discutido seriamente com ela. Depois não ouvi mais nada, pois ao ver-me mudou logo de assunto e fingiu que estava a rir de uma piada. É mesmo estúpida porque qualquer um via as trombas que ela tinha."

- "Pois…ah…Gi…precisava de falar contigo, podemos ir ali à casa de banho? Para estar mais a vontade?" – perguntava Hermione dirigindo-se calmamente para lá.

- "Claro que sim…vamos."

E ambas dirigiram-se para a casa de banho.

Hermione então contara tudo o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior. O que Draco dissera, o que Draco lhe ofereceu como prenda de Natal e sobretudo o que ele fizera. Quando acabou, um silêncio permaneceu naquela casa de banho do dormitório. Mas segundos depois, Ginny esboçou um sorriso.

- "Wow… ok.. Hermione…conta outra…a sério? O quê? É verdade? (perguntou Ginny, vendo a cara séria de Hermione) O Malfoy fez-te isso? E tu? O que fizeste a seguir? Ele beija bem? Como foi? Conta quero saber amiga…" – perguntava Ginny olhando fixamente para a amiga.

- "Bem não estás nada interessada em saber… és mesmo discreta. Bem para dizer a verdade não sei o que dizer… não sei o que sinto… não sei…expli…"

- "Ok ok Mione…estás apaixonada pelo Draco é essa a pura verdade, né? Vê –se por essa cara de quem está ainda a sonhar com o que aconteceu… não é verdade? Tu estas apaixonada pelo Draco Malfoy, Hermione? Sê sincera… por favor."

Hermione andou alguns passos para a frente e colocou-se em frente ao espelho. Como tinha o cabelo desalinhado, algo que ela já estava habituada. Mas havia uma coisa que ela não estava ainda habituada e isso era o sentimento que nutria por Draco.

Será que era algo que transbordava os limites da amizade? Será que estava mesmo apaixonada por ele? Hermione não tinha resposta definitiva e correcta para dar a Ginny, por isso decidiu virar-se para a amiga e encolher os ombros.

- "Como não sabes? Não sabes o que sentes? Ai amiga estás confusa, né? Mas olha antes que me mandes calar por falar demais e tal… vê se o Draco gosta mesmo de ti… não faças essa cara…deixa-me acabar…sabes perfeitamente que o Draco nunca tinha demonstrado os seus sentimentos… como sabes que ele está a ser sincero, a ser verdadeiro?"

- "Ginny o Draco mudou… tenho a certeza disso… vejo nos olhos dele que ele mudou para melhor… a sério. E mesmo que essa hipótese seja verdadeira…o que eu recuso a aceitar e não acredito, o Draco não vai sair impune… fica descansada…sei me defender sozinha e todos sofrem demasiado quando gozam com os meus sentimentos. Mas eu sei que o Draco está a ser verdadeiro…assim espero."

E Hermione saiu da casa de banho, deixando Ginny contemplando o dilema da amiga.

* * *

Hermione desceu as escadas do dormitório e encontrou-se com Harry e Ron. Deram um abraço apertado e em conjunto e Hermione de seguida estendeu a cada um os seus presentes de Natal. Harry recebera um jogo de Quidditch em miniatura, com jogadores em pequeno e que se moviam com um simples toque de varinha e Ron recebera um livro sobre feitiços básicos para apreender a cozinhar.

- "Não estejas a olhar para mim assim Ron… tu precisas seriamente de uma ajuda em relação a comida e esses tipos de feitiços. Não te esqueças que íamos todos parar ao hospital d St. Mungus por causa de ti e daquela torta de trufas e coentros."

- "Eu sei … desculpem por esse dia."

E todos começaram-se a rir. Desceram os 4 (pois Ginny já se tinha juntando a eles) e foram tomar o pequeno-almoço… estava todo o mundo feliz e cheio de energia. Alguns tinham ido passar o dia de Natal com os familiares, mas outros como o caso de Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville e Lunna, resolveram ficar em Hogwarts com os amigos.

Depois de tomarem aquele pequeno-almoço com harmonia de Natal, todos dirigiram-se para o jardim. Ron começou a conversa sobre cantores bruxos com Harry e Ginny. Como Cho foi passar o dia de Natal com os pais, Ron tinha que se distrair com outra coisa, pois como ele mesmo dizia um dia sem ver a Cho punha-o em baixo. Exageros de quem está apaixonado, pensava Hermione.

E por falar em paixões, Hermione olhava para todos os lados e não conseguia encontrar Draco. Será que ele estava no dormitório? Será que ele apercebeu-se que o beijo foi um impulso? Uma carência? Será que ele ontem mentiu acerca do que sentia? Confusões pairavam na cabeça de Hermione. Mas uma certeza Hermione sabia. Tinha que ir ter com ele e explicar o que lhe vai no pensamento. Dizer-lhe que não sabe o verdadeiro significado do que sente, mas que sente algo diferente da amizade. Talvez assim ele a ajude no que for preciso. A perceber realmente o que se passa entre eles.

- "Meninos eu vou ao lago… vou procurar o…"

- "Sim vais procurar o Draco. Será que adivinhei? Ou não?" – questionava Ron, olhando para Hermione.

- "Ron…por favor…é Natal…não comeces com as tuas coisas, sim? Sim é verdade vou ter com o Draco, quer dizer, vou ver se o encontro."

- "Ok… ok… faz o que entenderes…pensei que quisesses passar o dia de Natal com os amigos, mas preferes ir ter com o Draco. Enfim. Ginny conta ao Harry aquela piada que estavas a dizer ontem a mim e à Cho…é tão engraçada."

E Hermione ignorou as palavras de Ron e dirigiu-se ao lago.

Ao chegar ao lago não encontrou vestígios de Draco.

- "Deve estar a ver as prendas de Natal ou por aí a falar com o pessoal" – disse Hermione para si mesma.

Sentou-se junto à árvore e olhou para cima. Draco não se encontrava no ramo, como em tempos acontecera.

Olhou para o lago e contemplava a neve a cair sobre aquele imenso gelo. Foi ali naquele local, poucas horas antes que ela trocara um beijo apaixonado. O seu primeiro beijo. O seu beijo com Draco.

Se alguém no passado dissesse que seria Draco a dar-lhe o seu primeiro beijo, ela iria morrer de tanto rir.

Em tempos pensou que seria com Ron que iria trocar esse acontecimento, mas logo viu que estava a ser enganada pelos seus próprios pensamentos.

Já Viktor Krum tinha tentado a sua sorte mas desta vez, quem recusou foi Hermione, visto que não nutria nada por ele. Apenas uma atracção física.

Encostou-se à árvore e continuou ali a pensar na sua vida e nos acontecimentos ocorridos.

Pouco depois, Hermione acabou por adormecer.

- "Hermione? Que estás aqui a fazer sozinha? Anda vamos jantar! Já está na hora. Estão todos no salão." – dizia Luna estupefacta por encontrá-la ali sozinha.

- "Oh não! Acabei por adormecer. O quê? Já são horas de jantar? Nunca um dia de Natal correu tão depressa como o de este ano. Por acaso não viste o Draco? Ele não passou por aqui, pois não?"

- "O Draco? O Draco Malfoy? Não o vi. Porquê?"

- "Por nada. É que eu pensava que ele vinha ter comigo…bem vai indo para o salão, eu já vou".

- "Ok Hermione. Vou indo…o meu Neville está a minha espera lá dentro."

E Luna dirigiu-se para o castelo.

Hermione levantou-se e dirigiu-se ao lago. Onde estaria Draco? Porque não tinha aparecido? Será que tinha se arrependido do beijo que trocaram? Ou será que lhe tinha acontecido algo?

De súbito Hermione sentiu uma presença atrás de si e acordou dos seus pensamentos. Ao virar-se para ver se era Draco…reparou que estava enganada.

- "Pansy? Que fazes aqui? O que queres?"

- "Ser tua amiga para sempre e trocarmos um grande abraço é que não deve ser, não achas Granger? Pessoas como eu, não se dão com sangues de lama…como tu."- dizia Pansy com um sorrisinho maldoso e irritante nos lábios.

- "Mais vale ser sangue de lama, como tu dizes, do que uma miúda fútil e mimada como tu. Sem objectivos na vida."- dizia Hermione irritada cruzando os braços.

- "Sem objectivos na vida? O que sabes sobre isso? Ah pois…quase que me esquecia. Tu possuis um objectivo de vida, claro. Subir na vida com a ajuda do Draco. Wow Granger, parabéns! Realmente isso é um objectivo do melhor. Como o Draco tem poder, fama e dinheiro, né?" – dizia Pansy rindo-se.

Hermione dirigiu-se a Pansy e ficou mesmo frente a frente.

- "Eu não preciso do Draco para subir na vida, para melhorar a minha vida. Eu não preciso de ninguém. Ao contrário de ti. E agora sai da minha frente. Não me estragues o resto do dia de Natal."

- "Ok…queres que me vá embora? Eu vou. Se não queres saber o recado do Draco. Por mim tudo bem."

- "Um recado do Draco? Qual é?"

- "Não faço a mínima ideia. Ele só me deixou este bilhete. Como podes verificar. Está selado por encantamento qualquer, não posso ler. Pensei que fosses mais inteligente, Granger."

- "Obrigado."

- "Não fui obrigada. Faço tudo pelo Draco. Tudo mesmo."

E com estas palavras Pansy foi-se embora.

Hermione foi para o salão. Passou pelas mesas das equipas e não verificou a presença de Draco. Foi ter com os amigos, jantou e mais tarde subiu para o dormitório das raparigas. Já lá dentro, sentou-se na cama e abriu o bilhete de Draco.

Em letras douradas estava escrito… _Para a Granger (desculpa de não dizer nada de pomposo, mas não gosto muito de lamechices)_

Hermione riu-se e começou a ler.

_Para a Granger (desculpa de não dizer nada de pomposo, mas não gosto muito de lamechices):_

_Hermione desculpa por não te ter dito que ia passar o dia de Natal com a minha mãe, mas parece que não me deste oportunidade para tal. Ontem depois daquele beijo que trocamos e que não me sai da cabeça, tu saíste a correr e eu não pude dizer-te nada. Tentei ir atrás de ti, mas pensei que o melhor era deixar-te um pouco sozinha. Sei que este bilhete não foi a melhor ideia, e também sei que ao dar a Pansy para te entregar era a pior ideia de sempre, mas para ela perceber de uma vez por todas que eu gosto de ti e não dela, decidi pedir-lhe este favor, para ver que eu estou mesmo interessado em ti._

_Fui passar o dia de Natal com a minha mãe, apesar de ela ser uma fraca e de ter medo do meu pai não resisti a convidá-la para passar o dia comigo. Ela aceitou. Acho que tem remorsos pelo afastamento abrupto que ela realizou._

_Eu gosto muito da minha mãe e acho que ela só tem medo do meu pai, e por isso estou disposto a ajudá-la._

_Vem ter comigo amanhã _(Hermione não conseguiu perceber muito bem a frase, pois a tinta estava sumida, e por isso teve que fazer um esforço terrível para perceber)_ a cabana dos gritos. O meu apartamento é ai perto. Vou estar à tua espera._

_Não venhas com desculpas, pois amanhã é dia do pessoal ir a Hogsmeade e assim fazes um desvio para ir ter comigo. Pode ser?_

_Espero também que não estejas chateada comigo por te ter dado o beijo._

_Não quero pressionar-te._

_Beijos_

_Draco_

Ao ler a carta Hermione, pensou. Amanhã iria fazer esse tal desvio. E iria dizer a Draco os seus sentimentos.

Adormeceu mais uma vez com o colar que ele lhe deu nas mãos.

* * *

No dia seguinte, Hermione levantou-se muito cedo e foi ter com os outros. Realizou as suas funções de Chefe de turma e dirigiu-se mais os outros ao pátio de Hogwarts para irem a Hogsmeade.

Ao chegarem lá, Harry, Ron, Cho, Ginny decidiram ir ao 3 vassouras, mas Hermione lembrou-se de Draco.

- "Ahh, podem ir andando…eu depois vou lá ter. Tenho que ir ali a um sítio. Até logo".

E Hermione dirigiu-se à cabana dos gritos, levando ao pescoço o colar que Draco oferecera para ele ver que ela não o esquecia.

Harry entrara nos 3 vassouras juntamente com o resto do pessoal. Não havia quase lugar para se sentar, pois toda a gente do mundo bruxo adorava aquele pub.

- "Mas onde a Hermione ia com tanta pressa? Ela está esquisita. Por vezes ri-se sozinha. Parece que recorda-se de algo e depois ri-se."- questionava Harry.

- "Coisas de amor." – respondeu muito séria Cho, que se encontrava abraçada a Ron.

- "Como assim? Coisas de amor?" – perguntava Ron

- "Ora Ron, só um parvo é que não percebe, que entre o Malfoy e a Hermione existe algo mais que a amizade. Ela não quer assumir, mas vê-se perfeitamente."

- "Achas? Estás a delirar."

- "Eu sou da opinião da Cho."- dizia Ginny.

E contou o que se tinha passado com Hermione e Draco na véspera de Natal.

Harry e Ron ficaram boquiabertos.

- "Ok…ela passou-se. Ele está aproveitar-se dela."

- "Oh Ron não sejas desmancha-prazeres, por favor. Tem dó."

Mas antes de Ron dizer algo, Draco desceu as escadas do 3 vassouras e sentou-se numa mesa.

- "Espera aí…algo aqui está a bater mal. Se o Draco está aqui, então onde foi a Hermione?" – perguntou Harry.

- "Não sei o que se passa, mas vou já averiguar." – e Ginny saiu da mesa e dirigiu-se a Draco.

- "Olá Malfoy. Desculpa de te chatear e tal…sei que não curtes muito pessoas de baixo nível falarem contigo, mas simplesmente queria saber se sabes algo da Hermione?"

- "Pensei que soubesses. Eu disse a ela para vir ter comigo aqui. Deve estar a chegar."

- "Acho isto estranho. Mas pronto…vamos esperar."

Ginny foi-se sentar e Draco ficou na dele.

Passaram 2…3 horas e Hermione não aparecia. Draco levantou-se e foi ter com os outros que já se estavam a levantar para irem ter com ele.

- "Ok…agora estou preocupado. A Granger é sempre pontual. O que se passa?"

- "O que se passa perguntamos nós, Malfoy. O que andas a tramar? Que fizeste à Hermione? Vá lá sacana…diz e não te armes em santinho." – dizia Ron quase a estragular Draco.

- "Eu nunca faria mal à Granger, ouviste, sua doninha sardenta? Não agora, que estou…

Mas as palavras de Draco foram interrompidas com a chegada de uma coruja cinzenta magricela a entrar pela janela do pub e a aterrar no ombro de Draco.

Esticou a sua longa pata enrugada e Draco tirou uma carta.

Draco abriu a carta e leio o que estava lá.

A sua respiração ficou acelerada e o seu coração batia a 100 á hora. Não podia estar a acontecer. Não podia.

Era como se tivessem lhe dado uma facada no coração.

- "O que se passa Malfoy?"

- "A minha vida acabou de desaparecer"


	9. A opção

Era como se tivessem lhe dado uma facada no coração.

- "O que se passa Malfoy?"

- "A minha vida acabou de desaparecer"

- "O quê? O que se passa Malfoy? Se a Hermione está em apuros…eu não sei o que te faço…OUVISTE SEU LOIRAÇO OXIGENADO…SEU ABUTRE…VOU-TE FAZER CUSPIR LARVAS E DESTA VEZ A MINHA VARINHA NÃO ESTÁ PARTIDA!"

- "Por favor Ron…está calado. Aqui ninguém vai cuspir larvas. Isso é muito pouco, se aqui o menino Draco Malfoy, fez algo à Hermione…vai ver o que é sofrer de verdade." – dizia Ginny, olhando Draco à espera que este dissesse algo.

Mas Draco não reagia…encontrava-se ali…no meio daqueles que supostamente odeia e como uma sensação horrível. Parecia que o oxigénio estava a esgotar, parecia que ia morrer. E tudo por causa daquela carta. Tudo por causa das palavras contidas na carta.

- "Malfoy, o que se passa? O que essa carta diz? Passa-se algo com a Hermione? Diz pá…já me estou a passar. Fala de uma vez por todas, Draco Malfoy!"

Depois das palavras de Harry, Draco estendeu a carta a Harry abruptamente e saiu a correr do pub, empurrando os miúdos do 1º ano que iam a entrar.

- "Por favor Harry, lê a carta." – dizia Cho e todos cercaram Harry de modo a perceberem o que se passava ali.

Harry olhou para a carta acinzentada e com muito mau aspecto, e começou a ler.

_Draco (pois não és digno de seres um Malfoy, seu traidor insolente)_

_Espero que o Natal com a tua querida mãe tenha sido bom. Talvez seja o último que passes com ela, pois tanto tu como a tua mãe, vão sentir a minha ira, quando eu vos apanhar. A tua mãe é um pouco difícil de encontrar, mas tu…bem digamos que tu estás na palma da minha mão. Neste momento encontraste nesse pub imundo: o 3 vassouras e estás á espera de alguém. Um alguém que consegue ser mais imundo do que esse pub: Hermione Granger. _(Harry e os restantes começaram a conter a raiva dentro de si, e quando passou Harry centrou-se na leitura e os restantes a ouvir.)

_Parece que ela não aparece. Não é verdade, meu querido filho Draco? Será que aconteceu algo?_

_A resposta é muito simples: não aconteceu, mas pode acontecer, se tu não apareceres aqui no cemitério, onde um dia o meu senhor rejuvenesceu. Percebeste?_

_A tua querida Hermione está comigo e com alguns meus amigos leais. Estamos a trata-la bem, mas se tu não apareceres aqui até ao final do dia, esse tratamento vai acabar e ela vai sentir o que é a dor profunda._

_Não me importo nada de matá-la, assim o mundo até me agradece, pois é menos uma sangue de lama para enojar a sociedade bruxa._

_Lembra-te, se queres ver a tua amada viva, então aparece, pois a minha prioridade é matar-te. Hermione Granger sobrevive em troca da tua presença e mais adiante, a tua morte. Aparece na cabana dos gritos, onde está um botão de transporte que te conduzirá ao cemitério._

_Lucius Malfoy_

- "Eu não sei porquê é que o Lucius Malfoy quer matar o próprio filho, mas de uma coisa sei, tenho que ir lá. Tenho que salvar a Hermione. Não sei o que se passa, mas acho que o Draco não vai sair dali tão facilmente, por isso tenho que ir lá e salvar a Hermione. Alguém quer vir?"

- "Por Merlin, Harry. Achas que íamos deixar-te ir salvar a nossa amiga, dizer-mos "Boa Sorte" e pedir mais cervejas de manteiga? Estamos juntos nisto. A Hermione é tão tua amiga, como nossa também. Vamos até á última para salva-la."

- "Sim…a Ginny tem razão. Vamos tirar a Hermione daquele inferno, dar uma cacetada ao Lucius, outra ao Draco e bazamos dali."

- "Vamos pessoal, não podemos perder tempo" – disse Cho e todos saíram a correr em direcção ao botão de transporte.

* * *

Tudo estava negro. O ar gelado que percorria o seu rosto fazia-lhe arrepios, mas o que lhe dava mais arrepios e angústia era o panorama que estava à sua frente.

Um panorama, que Draco só tinha visto uma vez e que jurara que não queria mais ver.

Hermione encontrava-se ali estendida, junto de uma campa, sem reacção. Parecia que estava morta. Ou será que já estava? Não…não podia ser. Hermione não podia estar morta. Não…NÃOOOOO.

Draco começou a correr em direcção a Hermione. Ao chegar ao seu encontro, ajoelhou-se e levantou a cabeça de Hermione, levemente.

- "Por favor Granger, acorda. Por favor. Acorda e desculpa-me por te meter neste pesadelo. Queria ao máximo afastar-me de ti, para evitar algo assim…mas não consigo. Eu adoro-te" – lágrimas escorriam no rosto de Draco e como se aquilo fizesse com que Hermione acordasse, Draco encostou a cabeça de Hermione no seu peito e começou a chorar compulsivamente.

- "Oh que amoroso. Não sabia que essa sangue de lama significava tanto para ti. Fiz mesmo bem em raptá-la. Não achas, minha querida Pansy?" - dizia Lucius Malfoy que surgira da escuridão **( N.A: the lord of darkness...lol).** Pansy surgiu por detrás de um jazigo, oscilando de felicidade. Draco sabia que ela era uma fútil, invejosa, mentirosa, ambiciosa, mas nunca pensou que ela era tão cínica e tão cabra. **(N.A: Nunca pensou que ela fosse uma grande bitch).**

Draco encostou devagar Hermione à lápide e levantou-se, dirigindo-se para perto de Lucius e de Pansy, com a varinha fortemente apertada na sua mão.

- "Vocês são as piores pessoas do mundo bruxo. Aliás vocês nem são pessoas. Vocês são uns animais. Vocês são umas criaturas ordinárias. Não merecem o ar que respiram. Merecem um final igual ao do Voldemort. O que fizeram à Granger?"

- "CALA-TE SEU PUTO CONVENCIDO. Aqui a única pessoa que vai ter um final igual ao do Voldemort és tu. É pena o Potter, não estar aqui. Pois podia ser ele a matar-te e depois eu matava-o." – Lucius começou a rir-se e Pansy seguiu-lhe o exemplo – "E além disso, não é preciso estares preocupado com a tua amada…ela está viva. Simplesmente é uma fraca e não aguenta 5 maldições cruciatus que desmaia logo. Pobrezinha. Mas teve que ser, ela é insuportável. Não parava de gritar e de tentar magoar-nos. AHAHAHAHAHA."

Draco revoltou-se e dirigia-se rapidamente de encontro a Lucius e já estava pronto para dizer Crucio, quando Pansy gritou "expelliarmus".

A varinha de Draco foi projectada para junto de Hermione, mas Draco foi logo a correr e pegou na varinha.

- "Pansy tu és horrível. Como podes estar ao lado deste…deste…homem?"

Pansy dirigiu-se a Draco e ergueu a sua mão oleosa na esperança de tocar no rosto de Draco, mas este com a sua varinha desviou a sua mão e recuou para trás.

- "Não me deste alternativa Draco. Sabes, fizeste muito mal em dar-me a carta para entregar àquela Granger estúpida. Muito mal. Se ela está assim, naquele estado desagradável é por causa de ti e das tuas ideias estúpidas. Eu tinha que fazer algo para te prejudicar. Odeio que me dêem desprezo. Odeio que me usem e depois deitem fora, como tu fizeste."

- "Tu não me odeias por causa disso, Pansy. Tu odeias todas as pessoas que saíram da podridão em que viviam, que mudaram a sua vida reles e de ganância, por uma em que o amor por outra pessoa vale muito mais."

- "Que amor? Por favor Draco. Como podes gostar de alguém como ela? De uma sangue de lama? Ela pertence a uma família de baixo nível. Os pais dela são muggles. Não é uma família pura."

- "Para quê? Diz-me … PARA QUÊ dar importância se a família é pura ou não? Vai dar tudo ao mesmo. Pois eu pertenço a uma família pura, tu também e no entanto são as famílias mais nojentas que conheço. Eu gosto da Granger, quer queiras ou não."

- "Eu não acredito que me trocas-te por ela. Ela é horrível. Tu mereces melhor."

- "Eu não gosto de ti. Como poderia gostar de uma pessoa tão reles como tu? Mas admito que serves para uns beijinhos e algo mais."

Draco sabia que aquela não era a melhor altura para se armar em porco, mas era a única maneira de Pansy perceber de uma vez por todas o que ele sentia.

Pansy preparava-se para dar um estalo a Draco, quando Lucius pegou na sua mão.

- "Pansy, por favor. Já chega, querida. Não sujes as tuas mãozinhas delicadas, neste rapazinho. Já fizeste o que tinhas a fazer. Sem ti, o Draco não estava aqui. Obrigada querida."

- "Como assim?" – perguntava Draco, contendo a raiva dentro de si.

- "Bem digamos, que dares uma carta a uma pessoa que só se queria vingar de ti e que tinha contacto comigo, a combinar um encontro com outra, foi uma ideia estúpida, não achas? Quando soube nem queria acreditar. Foste sempre tão astuto."- Lucius ria-se de uma maneira que irritava profundamente Draco – "Aqui a Pansy, queria vingar-se de ti e por isso em vez de entregar a carta à sangue de lama, de imediato, enviou-me através de uma coruja. Foi só fazer umas alterações, pôr um encantamento para selar, para ela pensar que tu tinhas selado a carta e impedindo a Pansy de modificar ou de ver as coisas. E pronto, foi assim. Não é giro, filho? E assim pude me encontrar com a Granger e força-la a dar um passeio. E agora, estamos aqui frente a frente como eu desejei.

- "Eu odeio-te. És o pior pai de sempre. Tenho nojo e ódio de ti. E nunca mais me chames de filho. Eu não tenho pai. E de ti também, sua cabra. És nojenta. És repugnante."

- "Termo na língua, seu idiota. E fica já a saber que eu também não tenho amor por ti. Acho que nunca tive. CRUCIUS."

Draco sentia uma dor imensa…curvava-se violentamente. A dor era insuportável, mas ele não falava da dor provocada pela maldição, mas sim pela dor que sentia ao saber que Hermione estava a sofrer por ele. Olhou de relance para ela e em vez de ver uma Hermione desmaiada, viu uma Hermione chorosa a olhar para ele.

- "NÃOOOOOOOO…deixa-o Lucius Malfoy…DEIXA-O EM PAZ…ELE É TEU FILHO."

- "Oh a sério, Miss Granger? Como chegas-te a essa conclusão? Foi sozinha? Parabéns. CALA-TE. ELE MERECE ISTO E MUITO MAIS."

- "Mas tu não vais fazer nada para prejudicá-lo. Não enquanto eu tiver aqui." – e Hermione um pouco fraca, levantou-se e pegou na varinha de Draco que estava caída aos seus pés. Mas foi atacada por um Cruciatus, vindo de Pansy.

Agora eram os dois, que estavam ali torcidos de dor. Não havia nada a fazer. Iriam ambos morrer nas mãos daqueles imbecis.

- "IMPIRIUSSSS" – gritou Lucius e Hermione foi a deslizar para o seu lado, permanecendo ali, frágil e a chorar.

- "Deee…iii…xaaa… deixaa-a em paz…pp..porr…favv..orr" – suplicava Draco, tentando a todo o custo levantar-se e permanecer hirto.

- "Muito bem…eu deixo esta sangue de lama em paz…mas com uma condição. Tens que optar, entregas-te de boa vontade ou vês esta menina a morrer. Como vês algo muito simples…a tua vida pela dela."

- "NÃOOOOOOOOOOOO…DRACO POR FAVOR…snif…snif…por favor não faças isso. Foge enquanto é tempo. Vai te embora."

Mas Draco não olhou para Hermione, nem tencionava realizar o seu pedido. Olhou fixamente para aquele que em tempos venerou e disse sem mais demoras:

- "Ok…a minha vida pela dela. Tens me aqui…podes matar-me, mas em primeiro lugar deixa-a ir e nunca, mas nunca mais te metas com ela."

Lucuis gargalhou imensamente, Pansy por incrível que pareça, também se riu e demonstrou o seu olhar demoníaco e 5 antigos devoradores da morte que escaparam da mão dos aurors e dos restantes feiticeiros, surgiram da escuridão e cercaram Draco. Ali a única que chorava era Hermione. Estava sob o domínio daquela maldição, que não a deixava ir para junto de Draco, mas a maldição não dominava a sua tristeza e as lágrimas vindas de dentro de si.

Draco Malfoy ia morrer por ela. E ela não queria que isso acontecesse, não sem antes dizer a Draco o que sentia.

(…)

* * *

O capitulo foi mto mau,né? Ainda por cima foi piriri…mto pikeno…sorry a tdx.

Mas tava c pressa d postar e dpx pontos não saiu nada d jeito…sorry mxm:p

Mas prontos keru á msm coments…ok? Deixam mto reviews…please…

Bjao a tdx fikem n boa xD

Ps: **Fini** adorei u capitulo "o fim da guerra", mas ainda xtou confusa…então u Draco é mau ou não? Foi tudo planeado,né? Axu k já to a perceber a cena ( ou não L lol ). Adorei akelas partes…"keru lixívia…não é pa ele…é para mim…looool" ou então akeles apartes k há…(as fendas…k supostamnte deviam ser olhus…loool) cntinua assim. Cntinua a fic…e actualiza rapidinhu! Bjao

E tu **Joana Hilário**…u k axas? Gxtast d capitulo ou nem por ixu…bem mais vale ler um capitulo meu…d k fzr relatorius pa Área projecto,né? Ou não? Looooool

Dpx comenta…okis?

Bjao tb pa ti

Bjao pa tdx xD


	10. Quando a verdade surge'

Draco Malfoy ia morrer por ela. E ela não queria que isso acontecesse, não sem antes dizer a Draco o que sentia.

- "Que bom Draco. Que bom que fizeste a opção correcta. Nunca me senti tão feliz como agora. Mas realmente, agora estou a pensar. Como? Como consegues? Como consegues trocar a tua vida pela vida desta sangue de lama? Não te lembras de tudo o que eu te ensinei? Como desceste de nível, Draco. Como podes ser do meu sangue?" - questionava Lucius divertidíssimo com a situação que estava a presenciar.

- "Lembro me perfeitamente do que me ensinas te, mas é algo que eu quero esquecer. E essa mesma pergunta, faço-te a ti. Como posso ser do teu sangue? Como posso pertencer a uma família tão nojenta e reles?" - dizia Draco, contendo a raiva dentro de si.

- "Termo na língua, sua peste. Tem cuidado com o que dizes. E quem sabe...podes não ser meu filho. Por acaso, não me importava nada de descobrir que afinal, não sou teu pai. Até existe essa possibilidade, visto a tua mão ser uma "p*** gostosa"! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Mesmo fraco, Draco dirigiu-se a Lucius velozmente para lhe dar um murro, mas foi mais uma vez projectado para longe.

- "Achas mesmo que me consegues derrotar? Tem dó, Draco. Estás rodeado de inimigos. Tens aqui a presença de 5 amigos meus. 5 antigos devoradores da morte. Cresce e aparece insolente."

- "Podem ser muitos. Podem ser grandes. Mas que fique ciente que não são grandes coisas. Mas vamos falar de coisas mais importantes. Eu já lhe disse que me tem aqui. Porque é que ainda não libertou a Hermione Granger?"

- "Estás mesmo decidido a trocar de lugar com ela, não é? Acho muito bem. Mas custa-me acreditar que vais trocar a tua vida pela vida desta sangue de lama. Mas aqui tens." – e dando um toque com a sua varinha, Lucius libertou Hermione da maldição – "Aí tens. Agora espero que faças a tua parte. Pois senão a fizeres, fica sabendo que a tua amiguinha não vai sair daqui viva."

- "Eu cumpro sempre o que eu digo. E agora que libertaste a Granger da maldição, deixa-a ir ao botão de transporte e desaparecer deste inferno." – dizia Draco que continuava a olhar para Lucius com ódio.

Hermione correu para o sítio onde estava Draco e abraçou-o.

Apesar de sentir-se fraco, sem forças e ciente que iria morrer, sentiu-se ao mesmo tempo em paz, cheio de felicidade, pois estava abraçado a Hermione, à pessoa que amava fortemente.

- "Por favor, Draco. Não te entregues. Não te entregues por mim. Eu não quero que morras. Eu… eu…"

- "Tu o quê Granger?" – perguntava Draco, colocando as suas mãos nos ombros de Hermione.

- "Eu amo-te Draco e não te quero perder. Por favor! Vamos lutar os dois contra eles todos. Vamos sair daqui. Eu quero ficar contigo, não te quero perder. Não quero que morras."

Draco abraçou fortemente Hermione. Sabia que iria ser o último abraço que lhe iria dar. E por ser a última vez que iria sentir aquele perfume e a última vez que iria falar com ela, disse-lhe ao ouvido:

- "Nem sabes a felicidade que estou a sentir, por saber que me amas. Nunca pensei que iria sentir algo tão profundo por alguém, como aquilo que sinto por ti. Desculpa de te ter metido nesta complicação. Desculpa de te fazer sofrer. Agora vai! Promete-me que vais de encontro ao botão de transporte e que não vais olhar para trás. Por favor! Promete-me isso. Só vou ficar bem se tu tiveres a salvo. E se eu morrer (Herrmione começou a chorar ao ouvir essa parte) não te culpes. E acredita que onde eu tiver, vou sempre..mas sempre cuidar de ti e amar-te. Porque foste tu que me mudaste. Amo-te. Nunca te esqueças disso. E agora vai!"

- "NÃOOOOOOOOO… eu não te vou deixar aqui sozinho e não vais morrer. "

- "Hermione Granger promete-me que vais fazer aquilo que te pedi? Promete!" – dizia Draco olhando fixamente para Hermione.

- "Nãoooooo…"

- "PROMETE GRANGER?"

Hermione começou a chorar compulsivamente e Draco teve que desviar o olhar de Hermione para não começar também a chorar. Por fim, vendo que não podia fazer nada e os devoradores da morte já estavam a tirar as varinhas dos seus mantos, Hermione abraçou-se mais uma vez a Draco e disse chorando:

- "Prometo..e também prometo que nunca te vou esquecer. Por favor sobrevive! Eu amo-te!"

Draco sorriu e beijou Hermione. Um beijo rápido, mas com sentimento.

-" Eu vou estar sempre aqui – dizia Draco apontado para o coração de Hermione e vislumbrando o colar que lhe ofereceu – O colar? Tu andas com ele?".

Hermione sorriu.

- "Queria que soubesses que és importante para mim. Queria demonstrar isso."

- "Estou a perder a paciência Draco. Já acabaram as lamechices? Vamos ao duelo ou nem por isso? Estou ansioso para lutar com o meu próprio filho antes de mata-lo."

- "Vai Granger. Vai-te embora. HEY…Lucius…a Granger vai embora, espero que a deixes ir em paz. E prepara-te para o duelo." – depois de dizer isto, Draco avançou deixando Hermione a chorar e de costas para ele.

- "Pronto Draco? Pronto para morrer?"- dizia Lucius apontando a varinha a Draco e rindo-se.

- "E tu? Estás pronto para sofrer?"

- "Oh que medoooo…deves pensar que vais ter a mesma sorte que tiveste quando lutaste com a Bellatrix naquela noite. Matas-te a Bella por sorte. Eu nem acredito que mataste a Bella. E por causa disso e por causa da traição, eu quero te morto. Mataste a tua tia por causa de uma sangue de lama?"

Hermione que caminhava de encontro ao botão de transporte, chorando e sem olhar para trás, parou. Não acreditava no que ouvira. Draco Malfoy matou a Bellatrix? Matou a própria tia por causa dela? Afinal fora ele que a tinha salvo na batalha final? Era ele? Vários factos começaram a surgir na cabeça de Hermione:

_**Seguiu em frente, mas caiu para os braços do rapaz. Aí reparou nos seus profundos olhos, que naquele momento transmitiam tranquilidade e surpresa e sentiu o seu toque quente na sua cintura.**_

_**- "Obrigado!"**_

_**- "De nada Granger"**_

_**(**__**…)**_

_**- "Realmente não te conheço Draco. Mas explica como nos ajudas-te? Eu não te vi lá."**_

_**- "Claro que não...se nem para um feitiço de meia tigela da Bella tu consegues aguentar. Pelo que me disseram, tiveste á beira da morte. A Bellatrix quase que te matou. Não é?" **_

_**- "Sim...ia mesmo morrendo. Se não fosse uma certa pessoa...foi como um anjo."**_

_**- "Um anjo?Ahahahaha! Desde quando os anjos ajudam os bruxos nas suas batalhas? Andas a ler demasiadas coisas de muggles sobre isso. Pois esqueci, os teus são muggles."**_

_**(…)**_

_**- "Draco…PÁRA…ESTÁS PARVO? DRACO MALFOY O QUE ESTÁS A FAZER? VAIS TE MAGOAR."**_

_**- "Já não faço nada neste mundo. As únicas pessoas de que gosto estão a afastar-se de mim por medo e outra por desprezo. Parabéns Granger, vais assistir à destruição de Draco Malfoy".**_

_**(…)**_

_**- "O que tu fizeste hoje foi muito importante para mim."**_

_**- "Ok…essa pessoa foi corajosa. Salvou te e prejudicou a sua vida, pois matou alguém. Não sabes, quem é? Não suspeitas de alguém?"**_

_**- "Não faço a mínima ideia. Quer dizer, eu suspeitei do Neville, pois ele ontem tinha uma característica idêntica ao do tal rapaz e ainda por cima agia de uma maneira suspeita".**_

_**- "O Neville? Tu estás doida Granger? O Neville nem uma aranha consegue matar. Achas que ia matar a Bellatrix? Mas agora diz me uma cena, para quê que queres descobrir quem te salvou?"**_

_**- "Para quê? Malfoy ele salvou me a vida! Quero agradecer-lhe…quero saber o porquê de ele ter estragado a vida dele por mim. E eu não vou descansar enquanto não saber quem foi."**_

_**- "Ok…bem Granger…eu…queria dizer que …"**_

_**(…)**_

_**- "O que achas Draco? Agora já achas que foi ele quem me salvou?"**_

_**- "Parece que tens razão…parece que foi mesmo o Neville que te sa…salvou. E agora o que pensas fazer?"**_

_**- "Bem vou agradecer e essas coisas. Mas também quero saber porquê que ele fez isto. Achas …tipo eu não quero ser convencida, mas achas que ele gosta de mim?"**_

_**- "Não sei…pode ter feito aquilo que fez, só por seres amiga dele. E se ele gostar mesmo de ti? Vais dar o troco?"**_

_**- "Achas? Eu não gosto do Neville…quer dizer pelo menos, daquela maneira. Agradeço imenso ele ter me salvo da Bellatrix, mas não sinto nada por ele e alem disso ele não faz o meu género de homem. É muito coisinho. Gosto de rapazes com atitude e isso."**_

_**(…)**_

_**- "O que tens Draco? Que se passa?"**_

_**-" Não tenho nada… a sério…só ando cheio de trabalho e cansado."**_

_**- " Mas eu também ando cheia de trabalho…também sou chefe de turma, como tu. Tu tens algo Draco…mas o quê? Diz – me estou preocupada contigo. Eu sei que tens algo…e eu vou descobrir. Não querias a minha amizade? Então confia em mim e pára de ser orgulhoso."**_

_**- "Eu sou teu amigo…eu gosto de ti Granger. És uma pessoa fantástica. Mas deixa estar…dos meus problemas cuido eu. Mas acredita que não quero prejudicar-te."**_

_**(…)**_

_**- " Eu recebi mensagens do Lucius Malfoy… do meu pai… ele como não me conseguia atingir, disse que ia atingir-me através de outra pessoa…TU. Eu afastei-me de ti para te proteger. Não quero que nada te aconteça. Tive que me afastar de ti, para puder-te proteger. Foi doloroso, mas teve que ser Granger."**_

_**- "Mas porque o teu pai quer me fazer mal? Como ele sabe da nossa amizade? Como ele sabe que ao fazer-me algo iria te atingir?"**_

Agora tudo fazia sentido. Loiro, olhos cinzas, manto negro, alto. Era Draco, o seu salvador. Fora ele que a salvou de Bellatrix e por isso é que o pai tinha um ódio de morte. Agora entendia o porquê de Draco ficar triste e com poucas falas quando ela dizia que se calhar era Neville o seu salvador. Agora ela entendia, porque ele mudava de conversa quando ela o questionava sobre a rapariga de quem ele gostava e do porquê do pai a querer magoar. Agora entendia tudo. Como tinha sido parva e cegueta, uma vez que a resposta sempre esteve à sua frente.

Draco verificou que Hermione tinha parado de caminhar. Percebeu que ela agora sabia que era ele o seu salvador da batalha final.

Naquele momento, Hermione já o devia estar a odiar por ter escondido aquilo dela e por se ter tornado num assassino. Quem é queria como namorado um assassino?

Olhou para ela e reparou que ela ia se virar.

- "Tu prometes-te Granger!" – gritou Draco na esperança que ela recordasse a promessa que tinha feito e que se fosse embora.

Hermione na verdade ouviu e lembrou-se da promessa, mas não tinha intenção de a cumprir. Mas não podia fazer nada.

Apertou bem forte o colar que Draco lhe tinha oferecido e caminhou para o botão de transporte. Já longe do local onde Draco e os restantes estavam Hermione encontrou o botão.

- "Agora que descobri a verdade não vou desistir de te salvar Draco. Agora é a minha vez de te salvar. Sei o que fazer e espero chegar a tempo."

Colocou as suas mãos no botão de transporte e sentiu-se ser sugada. Mas antes ouviu o grito de dor de Draco e sentiu a presença de dois estranhos no redemoinho que o botão de transporte originava.

Não estava sozinha.


	11. Ajudando algue'm q sempre detestou

Colocou as suas mãos no botão de transporte e sentiu-se ser sugada. Mas antes ouviu o grito de dor de Draco e sentiu a presença de dois estranhos no redemoinho que o botão de transporte originava.

Não estava sozinha.

Passaram rápidos segundos e quando deu por si, já se encontrava na sala obscura e horrível da cabana dos gritos, onde horas antes encontrou o ar hilariante e horripilante de Lucius, em vez do sorriso e do ar elegante de Draco.

Sentia-se tão mal por ter deixado Draco naquele cemitério a lutar com Lucius. A lutar contra a morte. Mas não podia fazer nada lá. Mas podia fazer algo fora do cemitério e era isso que iria fazer.

Ao dirigir-se à porta que dava acesso ao exterior da cabana, Hermione voltou a sentir a presença de alguém e por essa mesma razão colocou levemente a sua mão no bolso dos jeans e vasculhou à procura da sua varinha, mas não a encontrou.

- "Aquela cabra da Pansy. Ela ficou com a minha varinha." - disse entre dentes Hermione.

- "É disto que andas à procura sangue de lama?" - perguntava Pansy ao mesmo tempo que girava a varinha de Hermione nos seus dedos magricelas - "Acho que a menina sabe-tudo sem a sua varinha, não sabe é nada. Não é Granger? ahahahahahaha."

Hermione virou-se e olhou ferozmente para Pansy. Tentava controlar a raiva dentro de si. Se Draco estava a sofrer a culpa também era daquela miúda asquerosa e fútil. Hermione não tinha varinha, mas tinha duas mãozinhas que estavam ansiosas para dar chapadas naquela cara incrivelmente cadavérica de Pansy.

Dirigiu-se velozmente para Pansy, mas uma mão agarrou-lhe o pescoço e puxou-a para longe de Pansy.

- "Obrigado Michael. Estava a ver que esta sangue de lama iria me tocar. Que nojo. Obrigado por interferires." - agradeceu Pansy, fazendo uma pequena vénia ao devorador da morte.

Michael era um devorador da morte aí com os seus 22 anos. Era elegante, tinha uns olhos verdes bem grandes, um cabelo loiro com madeixas pretas e possuía um físico divino. Verificava-se esse facto, mesmo tendo o manto negro vestido.

Quando Michael viu que tinha feito algo a favor de Pansy, sorriu e Hermione verificou um brilhozinho nos olhos de Michael.

_" Oh não. Só me faltava isto. Aqui o banana está apaixonado pela cobra da Pansy. Acho que vou vomitar...É mesmo tapadinho. Ela não gosta de ninguém...quer dizer...ela diz que ama o Draco, mas pessoa que ama não a quer ver a sofrer."_

Hermione pensava para si mesma, mas foi interrompida, pois Michael apertava cada vez mais o pescoço de Hermione, e esta já se sentia sufocada.

- "Isso Michael! Mata essa infeliz. O Lucius fez questão de referir para acabar com essa sangue de lama, antes de ela avisar alguém."

- "T...Tu...e...o...Lu...Lucius...são...ho...rri..veis." – dizia Hermione, sentindo-se cada vez mais fraca e já a revirar os olhos.

- "Nós não somos horríveis...nós somos perfeitos...somos fantásticos. Pensavas mesmo que o Lucius ia deixar-te ir em paz e sossego? De inteligente não tens nada Granger. Como consegues aqueles brilhantes nos exames? Humm...é melhor nem pensar nisso. Ahahahaha. Acaba com ela, Michael! Espeta-lhe com um Avada nessas costas."

Michael como se fosse um cãozinho que obedece à dona, retirou a varinha dos jeans e cravou-a nas costas de Hermione.

Preparava-se para proferir a maldição quando um feixe de luz violeta o projectou contra a parede. O mesmo aconteceu com Pansy. E ambos caíram inanimados no chão.

Hermione caiu no chão, colocando as suas mãos na garganta. Tentava respirar calmamente, mas não conseguia. Aquela impressão de estar a sufocar persistia, mesmo sabendo que Michael já estava inanimado no chão. Aquele sufoco era provocado pelo facto de saber que Draco estava a sofrer. Ou pior poderia já estar morto.

- "Hermione! Estás bem? O que se passa?" - Ron ajoelhou-se e colocou a sua mão no ombro da amiga.

Hermione abraçou-se a Ron e começou a chorar.

- "O Draco...o Draco...Ron...o Draco... ele... snif...snif...ele..."

- "Ele o quê? O que ele te fez? Juro que parto a tromba àquele menino mimado. Betinho do caraças."

-"Nãoooo...não é isso. Ele está a correr perigo." - Hermione levantou-se e reparou na presença dos restantes amigos. - "Por favor, Harry...ajuda-me. Temos que ajudar o Draco. Sei que isso é demais para ti. Tu odeias o Draco, mas faz isso por mim. Pela nossa amizade. Por favor, Harry."

- "Estás doida Hermione? Ajudar o Malfoy? Tu queres ajudar o inimigo?" - perguntava Ron incrédulo.

- "Eu quero ajudar a pessoa que amo. A pessoa que me salvou na batalha final. Que matou uma pessoa da família para me salvar." - dizia Hermione, olhando para Ginny, Cho, Ron e Harry.

Todos olharam uns para os outros.

- "O quê? O Draco? Foi ele?" - perguntou Cho.

E Hermione assentiu com a cabeça.

Mais uma vez, todos olharam uns para os outros.

O silêncio foi interrompido por Pansy a tentar levantar-se.

- "Permitem-me. Eu trato desta '_criatura_' " – disse Ginny pondo-se à frente dos amigos e apontando a varinha para Pansy - "Incarcerous"- gritou Ginny e cordas deslizaram e começaram a envolver Pansy - "SILENCIO. Agora sim. Estás como eu gosto. Calada e quieta. Toma Hermione. Esta varinha é tua. Acho que vais precisar dela. Não queres salvar o Draco sem varinha, certo?"

Hermione pegou na varinha e olhando para os amigos disse:

- "Vocês vão ajudar-me? Vocês estão dispostos a ajudar o Draco?"

- "A Ginny contou-nos o que aconteceu na véspera de Natal... contou sobre o beijo e também contou que o mais provável era estares apaixonada pelo Malfoy. Escuta Hermione...eu não te censuro...não te vou criticar. Sei que por vezes a vida é matreira e prega-nos partidas. E o amor é algo assim. Por vezes apaixonamo-nos pelas pessoas que nunca pensaríamos vir a amar." - dizia Harry, colocando o braço por cima dos ombros da amiga – "E é por saber isso e é por gostar tanto de ti e por ter uma amizade enorme por ti, que vou ajudar o Malfoy. Estou disposto a ajudar-te a salvar o Malfoy. Não faço isto por ele, mas por ti. Porque tu mereces ser feliz e por muito que custe acreditar, a tua felicidade é com o Malfoy."

- "Ooh Harry... tu és o melhor amigo que alguém pode ter. És dono de uma personalidade e generosidade enorme. Muito obrigado! " - e Hermione abraçou o amigo deveras emocionada.

- "Sim Hermione. Eu também vou fazer um esforço e ajudar o Malfoy. Se a salvação dele contribui para a tua felicidade, então podem contar comigo. E agora vamos! Antes que eu mude de ideias." - e acabando de dizer isto, Ron dirigiu-se para um canto escuro da sala, onde se encontrava o botão de transporte.

- "Obrigado, a todos...isto é mesmo muito importante para mim. Eu amo o Draco. Nunca pensei que isto algum dia iria acontecer, e além disso, ele salvou a minha vida. Chegou a hora de retribuir o favor."

E sem mais palavras, todos tocaram no botão de transporte. Hermione mais uma vez sentiu-se sugada...mas também sentiu o poder da amizade ali presente.

* * *

Tudo estava calmo.

De vez em quando ouvia-se o barulho de corvos que sobrevoavam o cemitério ou então o barulho provocado pelo forte vento.

Lucius Malfoy encontrava-se ao pé de um jazigo um pouco destruído e falava seriamente com um dos devoradores da morte.

Tinha um sorriso maldoso nos seus lábios, mas ao mesmo tempo mostrava uma grande decepção no seu rosto.

A poucos metros deles encontrava-se Draco Malfoy. Encontrava-se de joelhos e olhava para o chão. As suas vestes estavam rasgadas e sangrava de um dos braços e da cabeça. A sua cara estava uma lástima. Tinha vários arranhões e diversas nódoas negras.

Nem parecia o verdadeiro Draco Malfoy… aquele rapaz galante que passeava no meio de Hogwarts com um sorriso matreiro que levava à loucura todas as raparigas.

Estava cada vez mais fraco. Não conseguia sequer aguentar-se em pé e por fim desfaleceu no chão.

Lucius ao reparar no que acontecera a Draco, revirou os olhos em sinal de decepção e retomou a conversa com o devorador da morte:

- "Sabes Rob…fiquei mesmo decepcionado com as _"habilidades"_ deste rapaz. Eu ensinei-lhe tudo o que existe. Tudo o que se imagina e o que se não imagina. São poucos os rapazes da idade dele que conhecem as características da magia negra, como ele. E mesmo assim foi um fraco no duelo e não aguentou umas torturas. É uma pena matar alguém sem antes ter o prazer de uma luta como deve ser."

Lucius sorriu maldosamente enquanto deslizava o seu longo cabelo loiro para trás.

* * *

Estava tudo emudecido e uma aura negra debatia-se naquele cemitério, que tanto fez sofrer Harry.

- "Não acredito que estou aqui de novo. É como se estivesse a reviver tudo outra vez. Parece que estou a sentir a morte a pairar entre nós. Parece que ainda sinto o último suspiro do Cedric."

- "Hey meu…estás a assustar-me com essa conversa. Eu não sinto morte nenhuma. Só sinto é uma forte comichão na minha perna" – dizia Ron coçando ferozmente a perna – "Acho que anda aqui pulgas ou algo assim…ou será que são aranhas?"

Mas ninguém prestava atenção ao que Ron dizia, nem repararam no medo que se apoderou no seu rosto, ao colocar a hipótese de ter aranhas a subirem pela perna.

Estavam todos inundados no medo e na tristeza que aquela escuridão emanava.

- "Harry? Foi aqui que o Ce.. que o Cedric morreu, não foi? Foi mesmo aqui?" – perguntava Cho, um pouco receosa, sabendo perfeitamente que a resposta era sim, mas com medo de ouvi-la.

- "Sim Cho. Foi aqui…neste local horrível. Mais precisamente naquele sitio" – e Harry apontou para um descampado, junto de uma campa com um anjo – "Foi ali que o Cedric levou com o Avada e caiu..completa…completamente petrificado e sem vida."

Cho dirigiu-se ao local e caiu de joelhos perto da campa que Harry indicara e começou a chorar e a soluçar. Apesar de namorar com Ron e de ter curtido com Harry, Cedric tinha sido o seu primeiro e grande amor.

Foi com ele que aprendeu o verdadeiro significado da palavra amar.

Também foi com ele que descobriu o que é sofrer por amor. Eles estavam tão felizes e sentiam-se tão bem um com o outro e aquele-cujo-o-nome-não-deve-ser-pronunciado acabou com aquela felicidade. Mas, graças a Merlin, ele teve o pior destino que algum feiticeiro pode ter… o de morrer sem ter conhecido o verdadeiro significado do amor e da amizade.

E isso Cedric conhecia e sentia muito bem.

Cho levantou-se e dirigiu-se a Hermione.

- "Vamos salvar o Draco Malfoy. Todos nós vamos ajudar-te. E eu vou fazer de tudo para que fiques para sempre com o Draco. O Cedric morreu às mãos destas trevas, mas o Draco pode sobreviver. Só depende de nós. O Cedric pode não ter tido tempo de ser salvo, pois pura e simplesmente foi atingido sem aviso prévio. Mas o caso do Draco é diferente. Não vamos deixar a escuridão, as trevas, o mal ganharem de novo. Vamos combate-los com a arma mais poderosa do mundo: a luz do amor e da amizade."

E acabando de dizer isto Cho foi apoiada por todos e empunharam as suas varinhas em sinal de acordo e dirigiram-se para o centro do cemitério, onde Hermione esperava encontrar Draco… com vida.

* * *

- "Oh Draco…realmente és um fraco. Nem sei o que deu ao senhor das trevas para te incumbir o papel de matar o Dumbledore. Talvez, devido ao facto de seres tão débil, é que não conseguiste e optas-te por nos traíres. O que levou à destruição de Lord Voldemort e da tua tia Bellatrix. És uma vergonha para os Malfoy."

Draco tinha acordado por uns breves instantes, mas devido aos seus ferimentos acabou por ficar outra vez inconsciente. Porém sem antes, dirigir a Lucius um sorriso maldoso, quando este referiu a morte de Voldemort e de Bellatrix.

As feridas de Draco continuavam a sangrar. As suas vestes estavam ainda mais rasgadas, o que indicava que Draco tinha sido mais uma vez lançado pelos ares devido a vários feitiços.

Lucius e os restantes devoradores da morte também possuíam alguns arranhões, mas coisas insignificantes comparado com as feridas graves de Draco.

- "Parece que ele não dá mais. É pena! Como Malfoy pensei que ele durasse mais. Mas estava enganado. É tão fraco como a mãe" – ao dizer isto, Lucius fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, como se o facto de pensar em Narcisa, provoca-se vómitos –" Já prolonguei esta chachada por muito tempo. Chegou a altura de vingar a morte da Bella e do senhor das Trevas. AVADA KEDAV…"

-"EXPELLIARMUSSSSSS".

- "Quem ousa fazer tal coisa? Oooh! Potter! " – Lucius sorria sarcasticamente, olhando fixamente para Harry e descobrindo que ele era o líder de um grupo de adolescentes furiosos – "Não acredito que vieste salvar o teu inimigo de longa data, Potter? Esta tua generosidade enjoa-me." - dizia Lucius, olhando para os lados para verificar se a sua varinha encontrava-se perto.

- "Eu não vim salvar simplesmente o Malfoy Jr., mas sim ajudar uma amiga a encontrar a felicidade. Não tenho a culpa que a felicidade dela esteja junto do seu filho Draco Malfoy. Um _puro-sangue_."

Harry sabia que o facto de ter dito _puro__-sangue_, iria fazer com que Lucius fervilhasse por dentro, pois na mente de Lucius, um _puro-sangue_ não se junta àqueles a que chamam, sangues de lama.

Uma veia saltitava de fúria na testa de Lucius, mas mesmo assim o sorriso sarcástico não abandonava-o.

- "Ouviste isto, Howard? Ouviste bem_? Eu não vim salvar simplesmente o Malfoy Jr., mas sim ajudar uma amiga a encontrar a felicidade. Não tenho a culpa que a felicidade dela esteja junto do seu filho Draco Malfoy." – _dizia Lucius fazendo uma imitação da voz de Harry um pouco afeminada e lunática – "Que nojo! Por favor, Potter não sejas nojento…ainda mais do que já és."

- "Nojento és tu, Lucius! Que queres matar o teu próprio filho! E à troca do quê? De uma vingança? Por Draco ter feito um favor à humanidade e ter morto a tua cunhada?" – perguntava Ginny, adoptando um sorriso matreiro, que tantas vezes fazia aos seus irmãos.

- "Favor à humanidade? A Bella era a feiticeira mais brilhante de todos os tempos. Era o sonho de qualquer feiticeiro nobre. Era o fruto de sangue puro. E era destemida. E ESTE IMUNDO ACABOU COM A VIDA DELA. MAS ELE VAI TER O MESMO FIM!

- "Hummm…que estranho. Assim a falar até parece que a Bellatrix é que era a mulher dele e não cunhada, não acham pessoal? Ele venerava-a!"

- "E venerava-a mesmo Ginny! Vocês ainda não perceberam? Aqui o Lucius Malfoy amou a própria cunhada. A Lestrange! Que ridículo Lucius! Desejar a irmã da mulher. E ainda por cima a Bellatrix também era casada. Enganaste a tua própria mulher e o marido da Bellatrix! E ainda dizes ser de uma família nobre. És repugnante Lucius Malfoy:"- declarava Hermione muito indignada e apontando o seu dedo a Lucius.

- "CALA-TE SUA SANGUE DE LAMA! Howaaaard...Rob…Goyleeee…PARA ONDE ESTÃO A OLHAR? MATEM-NOOOS!"

Depois da ordem, uma chuva de feitiços vindos de todos os lados, surgiu. Lucius percorria com os seus olhos todos os sítios do cemitério à procura da sua varinha, até que a descobriu e começou o percurso até ela, enquanto que os devoradores da morte atacavam Harry e os restantes.

- "Stupfyyyyyy! RON? RON? Por favor ajuda-me! Cobre-me, enquanto eu vou buscar o Draco"– dizia Hermione enquanto Goyle ( o pai ) era projectado para longe.

Lucius girava a sua varinha nos dedos, radiante por ter a sua arma de volta e preparava-se para atingir Hermione, quando Ron o atingiu no ombro, fazendo-o recuar e dando oportunidade a Hermione de chegar junto de Draco.

- "Draco…Draco!..Acorda!Por favor! Acorda!" – Hermione batia na cara de Draco, mas este não reagia. As feridas estavam muito feias e os arranhões na cara eram profundos, mas mesmo assim, para Hermione, aquelas feridas não ocultavam a beleza de Draco. Aquele ar de rapaz indefeso e ferido deu forças a Hermione para o salvar. De sofrer por ele…assim como ele ao longo dos tempos, sofreu por ela.

Pegou nos braços de Draco e arrastou-o para longe daquela confusão, para trás de um jazigo.

- "Draco, por favor. Acorda! Aquamenti..Aquamenti..Toma Draco…bebe! Vai-te fazer bem! Por favor." – mas mesmo assim, Draco não se mexia e a água não penetrava nos seus lábios carnudos, que se encontravam serrados.

Hermione abraçou-se a Draco e começou a chorar.

Não..não podia.

Draco não podia estar morto.

Não podia.

Ele tinha feito muita asneira no passado, mas não merecia tal fim. Não agora que se tinha apaixonado. Não agora, que ela percebia o que sentia por ele.

Lucius iria pagar. Ela não suportava a ideia de matar uma pessoa, mas se Lucius tinha mesmo morto Draco, então este primeiro iria também morrer.

Hermione pegou na sua varinha e dirigiu-se para o centro da batalha, procurando por Lucius.

Os devoradores da morte já estavam amarrados a diversas lápides e inconscientes, mas Lucius não se encontrava ali.

- "Hermione, ele desapareceu. Procurámos por todo o lado, mas ele não se encontra por aqui. Como está o Malfoy?".

Hermione não respondeu a Harry.

Começou a correr o mais depressa que podia para o interior da floresta, que se encontrava perto do cemitério.

Ela ia encontrar Lucius. Ela ia matá-lo. Nem que fosse a última coisa que fizesse.

Correu e correu e cada vez estava mais imersa naquela escuridão provocada pelas longas árvores.

Ao longe ouvia o seu nome ser pronunciado pelos amigos, mas ela estava decidida a vingar a morte de Draco.

Encontrava-se num labirinto de árvores e pedras. Não ouvia nenhuma alma viva naquela área.

Parou de correr e começou a rodar no mesmo sítio, a fim de vislumbrar Lucius. Por fim, encontrou um bocado do manto negro de Lucius num galho de uma árvore.

Será que ele já estava longe? Será que ele já se tinha desmaterializado para algum lugar longínquo?

Hermione andou mais uma vez e parou perto de um abismo. Lá em baixo, um rio agitava-se velozmente.

Hermione não sabia onde estava, mas decerto que aquele cemitério e floresta ficavam muito longe de Hogwarts ou de Hogsmeade.

Olhou mais uma vez para o abismo que se encontrava mesmo à sua frente. Quem caísse dali, de certeza que não iria sobreviver e iria tornar-se em papinha para os peixinhos. E Hermione gostaria imenso que esse, alguém, fosse Lucius.

Subitamente, um som atrás de si fez com que esse pensamento maléfico desaparecesse da sua mente. Hermione virou-se lentamente e viu Lucius mesmo à sua frente, com a varinha apontada para si.

- "Sabes Granger, existe duas coisas que queria fazer. Uma era matar o Draco, o que parece já estar feito e feito de uma forma fácil...através de torturas e cortes,…" – riu-se e passou a sua mão pelo seu cabelo loiro – "… e outra era, sem dúvida alguma, matar-te. Porque afinal de contas, foi por tua causa que o Draco matou a Bella. A única pessoa que eu amava mesmo. Ela era maléfica… uma qualidade que eu aprecio imenso nas mulheres. Coisa que a Narcisa nunca possuiu em grande escala. As noites que passava com a Bella, eram divinais. E o facto de saber que Narcisa e Rodolfo viviam com o resultado da traição do marido e mulher, respectivamente, sob a testa, dava-me um enorme prazer. Mas tu roubaste-me estes prazeres da vida. Foi por causa de ti…sangue de lama imunda. Não te matei à instantes antes, porque queria que sentisses o que é perder alguém que amamos. Mas acho que já sentiste o suficiente. O Draco também sentiu isso, sabes…disse-lhe uma hora depois de teres ido embora, que estavas a morrer, visto a Pansy e o Michael terem-te seguido. Mas esses incompetentes não sabem fazer nada. Quer dizer…" – Lucius ria como se alguém tivesse dito uma anedota e mostrava cada vez mais, o seu lado de loucura – "… a Pansy até que é uma rapariga decente. Foi ela que teve a ideia da carta selada. Era ela que me dizia o que acontecia com o Draco em Hogwarts, o que ele fazia, com quem falava e quando é que se encontrava sozinho. E claro, também era ela que me dava algum conforto durante as noites. O nosso contacto era feito secretamente, mas eficazmente. E tudo, debaixo do nariz do Dumbledore. Oh Lord Voldemort ficaria muito contente, se me visse agora. Oh sim."

- "Vocês são nojentos. Vocês são a podridão em pessoa. E ainda dizem serem sangues puros." – cuspiu Hermione, ferozmente.

- "CRUCIOOO"

- "PROTEGOO" – bramiu Hermione, deixando Lucius mais furioso.

- "EXPELLIARMUS".

A varinha de Hermione projectou-se para longe. O medo, mais uma vez apoderou-se do seu corpo.

- "E agora, vamos ver o final da sangue de lama, meus senhores" – dizia Lucius, deslocando os seus olhos para um público invisível – "AVADA KEDAVRAAA".

Era o seu fim. Hermione viu o raio verde a sair da varinha de Lucius e vinha na sua direcção.

Ela não se importava de morrer, porque iria finalmente para junto de Draco e seriam muito felizes, por toda a eternidade.

- "PROTEGO TOTALUM"

Hermione não sentiu dor alguma. Nem sentia a sua alma a abandonar o corpo. Aliás, a única coisa que sentia era protecção absoluta, como se um escudo a tivesse protegido daquela maldição imperdoável.

Abriu os olhos e viu Draco ao seu lado, a conjurar aquela protecção para ambos. Afinal ele estava vivo. Fraco, mas vivo.

- "Oh Draco…"

- "Vai buscar a tua varinha Hermione, enquanto eu distraiu-o. Mas não aguento, por muito mais tempo. Estou muito fraco. VAI!"

- "Ora ora Draco…és mais resistente que os preservativos. Mas como eles..chega a uma altura que se tem que se deitar fora. Acho que chegou essa altura, não achas?" – dizia Lucius, rindo-se desalmadamente.

- "Essas tuas piadas secas e porcas não me afectam Lucius! Não te esqueças que cresci com elas. Quer queiras, quer não… e infelizmente, sei todas as características da família Malfoy."

Lucius riu-se, mas o seu olhar desviou-se para Hermione que tinha encontrado a sua varinha, atrás de uma rocha.

- "Incarcerous" – gritou Lucius, e pequenas cordas resistentes, projectaram-se para Hermione.

- "Impedimenta" – Herrmione conseguiu recuperar a varinha, a tempo de paralisar o feitiço de Lucius.

- "Reductooo" – gritou Draco, mas Lucius tinha desaparecido.

A coxear _**(N.A: tipo Dr. House)**_ Draco, foi ao encontro de Hermione, que se encontrava a choramingar e a tremer.

- "Não é preciso teres mais medo! Eu estou aqui Granger."

- "Ooh pensava que estavas morto…eu..eu..estava perdida…ainda estou…oh…esquece!" – ignorando a confusão de palavras que estava a suceder na sua cabeça, Hermione abraçou-se a Draco, com uma força tremenda, com receio que este desaparecesse a qualquer momento.

- "Hey Granger..aii..aiii…estás a apertar-me demasiado…AIIIIIIIII..Fod…!"

- "Desculpa…Desculpa Draco! Eu pensava que tinhas morrido…euu…" – e sem aviso Hermione beijou Draco apaixonadamente.

Este, depois do longo beijo, ficou surpreendido e aquele sorriso de sacana que Hermione, tanto adorava, surgiu nos seus doces lábios, lentamente.

- "Eu não morri. Como podes ver. Acho que desmaiei ou fiquei em paragem cardíaca..sei lá…não sei muito bem..não me lembro…mas quando acordei vi a cambada toda. O Potter, os Weasley e a Chang. Mas não te vi a ti. Ninguém sabia onde estavas. Acho que te perderam pelo caminho, no meio daquela escuridão toda. Mas eu tive sorte. Consegui encontrar-te. Sou muito melhor que o Potter."

- "Lá estás tu Draco. Podes ser melhor que o "_Potter"_, como dizes, mas não te esqueças que foi esse mesmo _"Potter"_ que veio cá ajudar-te. O mesmo _"Potter"_ que dizes ser pior que tu."

- "Não me lembres isso Granger. Dá-me náuseas, pensar que o Potter e os amigos vieram ajudar-me. Aquelas doninhas, aquela chinoca e o menino que sobreviveu…pelo amor de Merlin."

- "Draco…pára com isso. Vê lá se não queres ficar pior do que já estás" – ameaçou alegremente Hermione, fazendo uma gargalhada escapar da boca de Draco – "Quando é que vocês vão se dar bem? Eu consegui compreender-te e tenho a certeza que eles, também te vão compreender, aos poucos…e talvez….sejam todos amig…"

- "Bem…é melhor irmos. Vamos ter com os outros, antes que o Lucius apareça. Ele tem muita mania de desmaterializar-se e materializar-se várias vezes, para confundir o alvo. Assim ele pensa que ele fugiu ou desistiu e depois é apanhado de surpresa, entendes? Daqui a nada, ele aparece. E eu nessa altura quero que estejamos perto dos outros. Porque apesar de sermos dois contra um, não me sinto muito forte e o Lucius demonstrou estar um pouco louco. Ajuda-me a caminhar, por favor!"

Hermione colocou o braço de Draco por cima dos seus ombros e lentamente caminharam para longe.

- "É tão bom ser levado por ti. De estar aqui junto de ti. Sinto-me muito melhor e pelo menos esqueço estas dores horríveis."

- "A Madame Pomfrey vai tratar bem de ti, vais ver. E eu estou muito feliz por estares vivo. Por saíres daqui só com umas feridas e cicatrizes. Eu tive tanto medo de te perder para sempre. E quando te vi ali..sem te mexeres..sem dares sinal de vida..eu..eu" – Hermione começou a chorar e ambos pararam de caminhar. Draco colocou-se à sua frente e colocou-lhe o dedo nos lábios, em sinal, de que não queria ouvir mais nada.

- "Chiuuuu…não penses nisso. Eu estou aqui. Vou estar sempre contigo. Eu amo-te Granger. E tu sabes disso." – beijou-a na testa, delicadamente e prosseguiu – "E além disso, a única coisa que vai acontecer é ficar com mais algumas cicatrizes, para juntar a esta." – e Draco puxou a manga do braço esquerdo, mostrando a Hermione, a tal cicatriz.

- "A cicatriz da maldição da Bellatrix. O preço que pagaste por me salvares."

- "Oh não foi nada! E faria tudo de novo, se fosse preciso. Esta cicatriz não me faz diferença nenhuma. Eu até queria fazer uma tatuagem de uma serpente aqui neste braço, mas prefiro a cicatriz." – Hermione riu-se – "O pior era se tivesse uma forma de relâmpago como a do Potter. Aí é que estragava tudo. Não suportaria tal coisa."

Ambos começaram a rir-se. Olharam um para o outro e Draco começou a acariciar os cabelos de Hermione. Juntaram-se levemente e minutos depois, estavam a dar um beijo longo e apaixonado.

- "Avada Kedavraaa"

Apanhados desprevenidos, os dois abraçaram-se, mas alguém gritou:

- "Impedimentaa"

E de um momento para o outro, o raio verde e o raio roxo debatiam-se, acabando por cessar por completo. Lucius ria-se compulsivamente e à frente de Draco e Hermione encontrava-se uma pessoa de manto e capuz cinzento.

Herrmione não reconhecia aquela figura, mas estava deveras agradecida por lhe ter salvo a vida, tanto a dela, como a de Draco.

Mas tanto Lucius, como Draco, demonstravam reconhecer aquela pessoa.

- "Mãe? Que fazes aqui? Não devias ter vindo!"

Narcisa retirou o capuz da cabeça e olhou rapidamente para o filho, enquanto lançava feitiços a Lucius.

- "Ah não? Não devia ter vindo? Então deixava este estupor matar o meu único filho? O único amor da minha vida? Foi uma sorte, eu ter tido um feeling de mãe e um aperto no coração. E agora sai daqui. Leva essa miúda e foge daqui. Vai buscar o Dumbledore. VAI – TE EMBORAA DRACO!"

Hermione pegou na mão de Draco e começou a puxá-lo para trás. O estado em que ele se encontrava não o permitia correr…por isso, Hermione resolveu voltar para trás e esconder-se atrás das rochas, com ele.

Vários feitiços eram enviados para todos os lados e Hermione tentava ajudar, a todo o custo, Draco a chegar o mais depressa possível ao rochedo. Depois de o deixar são e salvo, iria pedir ajuda.

Quando por fim chegaram perto do abismo e das rochas, um feixe de luz atingiu com todo o seu poder, o peito de Draco.

Hermione não se percebeu o que tinha acontecido. Só se apercebeu, quando Draco começou a cambalear e Narcisa começou a gritar pelo nome do filho.

Aproveitando a distracção de Narcisa, Lucius apontou-lhe a varinha e disse:

"Avada Kedavra"

Narcisa virou-se e pronunciando um feitiço de reflexão, o feitiço virou-se contra o feiticeiro e Lucius foi projectado e caiu no chão, fazendo um leve baque.

A maldição imperdoável mais eficaz e mais tenebrosa do mundo da magia foi reflectida e atingiu Lucius.

Era o fim de Lucius Malfoy. Morreu às mãos da mulher que tantas vezes enganou.

Draco estava cada vez mais fraco e começou a caminhar para trás.

Hermione gritava, pois atrás de Draco estava o abismo.

E por uma fracção de segundos, Draco começou a cair para trás.

O tempo parecia que estava em câmara lenta, mas talvez isso seria o que Hermione sentia. Sentia-se petrificada.

Narcisa começou a correr para junto do filho e Hermione que se encontrava um pouco mais perto começou a tentar agarrar Draco. Este com o medo de perder-se para sempre naquele abismo, agarrou a primeira coisa que viu, que foi o colar que Hermione tinha ao pescoço.

O colar despedaçou-se e caiu no abismo, juntamente com Draco.

Hermione e Narcisa não conseguiram agarrar Draco e este caiu velozmente no rio que se encontrava no fundo do abismo.

O colar com o coração e a foto de Draco perdeu-se naquele abismo, assim como Draco.

- "NÃOOOOOOO… DRACOOOOO…NÃOOOOOOOOOOO" – Hermione ajoelhou-se e olhava para o rio, mas não conseguia vislumbrar nada. A corrente era forte e arrastava tudo o que se encontrava à sua frente.

Narcisa ficou imóvel, a chorar compulsivamente. Hermione começou a andar de um lado para o outro, como se estivesse à procura de uma maneira de descer o abismo para ir ter com Draco. Para o procurar.

Narcisa agarrou-lhe no ombro e por fim quebrou o silêncio:

- "Hermione Granger… por favor, pára! Ninguém sobrevive a uma queda destas. E eu não sei que feitiço atingiu o Draco… snif..snif… o meu filho." – lamentava Narcisa, enxugando as lágrimas e tentando ser forte – "Ele m..morreu."

Hermione parou de andar. Aquela última frase caiu que nem bomba na sua cabeça e principalmente no seu coração.

-" Não… Mrs. Malfoy… não pode ser. Ainda a bocado, eu pensava também que o Draco estava morto e não estava. Snif… não pode ser!"

E sem pensar nas consequências, Hermione abraçou-se a Narcisa Malfoy.

A mãe da pessoa que amava

A mesma pessoa que tinha acabado de morrer.

* * *

_Então q tal? Gostaram d cap?_

_Desculpem eu ter levado montes e montes de tempo a actualizar a fic..mas estu tem andando msm difícil._

_Mas prontos..o capitulo está aqui e espero que tenham gostado._

_Na minha opinião, eu acho que o capitulo ta uma ganda bosta…uma shit..uma porcaria…e por isso..peço imensa desculpa._

_Mas eu qeria actualizar e com a pressa saiu esta nhanha!_

_Mas prontos…msm sendo podre…quero q comentem…por favor!_

_Ps:_

_Fini mto obrigado por estares sempre presente e d continuares a ler os meus capítulos! A seriu…mto obrigada xD o teu capitulo tava mto bakano msm! MOCHEEEEEEEEEEEEE…loool_

_E a todos os outros que comentem um mto obrigadoooo tb!_

_Bjinhuzzz a todos_

_Ahh Ota cena…sei q u "final" d Draco foi um pco dramático..tp cair num abismo..mas e' q eu adoro Linkin Park..e houve um dia em q eu estava a ouvir One step closer e tive esta ideia po Draco! LOOOl_

_E' q n refrão u chester e u mike cantam:_

**Everything you say to me**

**[Takes me one step closer to the edge**

**And I'm about to break**

**I need a little room to breath,**

**[Because I'm one step closer to the edge,**

**I'm about to break**

_Algo como: tudo o q dizes ..deixa me a um passo d limite e tou capaz d explodir…bla bla bla!_

_Ora edge..pode significar tanto limite..como um precipício ou algo assim ! e prontos tive essa ideia..loool_


	12. Um rumo Um dia'rio

E sem pensar nas consequências, Hermione abraçou-se a Narcisa Malfoy.

A mãe da pessoa que amava

A mesma pessoa que tinha acabado de morrer.

- "Vamos. Os teus amigos e companhia, devem estar à tua procura. Vou entregar-te sã e salva a Hogwarts. Era esse o desejo do meu filho e vou cumpri-lo. Depois entrego-me ao ministro da magia. Uma estadia prolongada em Azkaban vai ser o melhor. Para acabar com o meu sofrimento."

- "Mas…foi em legitima defesa, Mrs. Malfoy. Você não pode ser presa."

- "E achas que o Rufus Scrimgeour vai entender isso? Eu sou Narcisa Malfoy. Ficou provado que o meu _'adorado'_ marido pertencia ao lado negro, e eu, bem…eu fui cúmplice de todos os seus crimes e por vezes também os fazia. O Rufus não vai ser tolerante comigo. E para mim até é melhor ser levada para aquela prisão. Ao menos, morro depressa e posso ir ter com o meu filho."

Hermione começou, mais uma vez, a chorar. Não acreditava que Draco tinha falecido. Era uma dor insuportável.

Ambas caminharam para longe daquele abismo, deixando o corpo de Lucius para trás e esquecido na escuridão.

Ao chegarem perto dos portões do cemitério encontraram o resto do pessoal, incluindo dois aurors, o próprio ministro da magia, Percy Weasley, McGonagall e Dumbledore.

- "Miss Granger! Mrs. Malfoy! É um prazer revê-la. Preciso fazer-lhe umas simples perguntas. Começo pela mais importante: Por acaso, você não tem nada a ver com este plano de vingança do seu marido, pois não?" – perguntava Rufus Scrimgeour, com um sorrisinho cínico.

- "Claro que não. Eu não iria fazer mal ao meu filho. Posso ter muitos defeitos, caro Rufus, mas não sou má mãe. Sempre adorei o meu filho e adoro, apesar de tudo. E há muito tempo, que eu e o Lucius não vivíamos juntos, nem já éramos um casal. Não sabia o que Lucius planeava fazer. Tinha uma noção e era por isso, que vigiava o meu filho. Por falar, em Lucius, o corpo dele está perto dum abismo, lá mais atrás. Se quiser levá-lo, esteja á vontade."

E Narcisa caminhou para junto dos restantes, com Hermione ao seu lado.

- "O corpo? Como assim o corpo? Lucius Malfoy está morto? Quem é que o matou?"

Narcisa virou-se para Rufus e encarou-o seriamente.

- "Eu. Narcisa Black em pessoa. Permite-me avisá-lo que serei conhecida, com o meu nome de solteira. Se quiser prender-me, Sr. Ministro, faça o favor. Querem me enviar para Azkaban? Então vamos!"

- "Querida Narcisa, o que é isso? Ninguém aqui vai preso. As pessoas não devem ser presas por auto defesa. E o nosso ministro também não vai querer prender alguém, que simplesmente estava a proteger a sua vida e a dos seus, de um maníaco, não estou certo?"

- "Sim Albus… certíssimo. Mas…"

- "Então pronto… vamos procurar Draco Malfoy. Pelos vistos, devem se ter perdido, certo? Raptado não pode ter sido, visto Lucius ter morrido e todos os devoradores da morte estarem aqui capturados."

- "Não é preciso, Dumbledore. Não temos quem procurar."

- "Como assim? Narcisa, não me diga que…"

- "Sim. O meu filho está morto. Foi atingido por um feitiço qualquer e caiu no abismo." – uma lágrima, começou a cair no esbelto, mas cansado rosto de Narcisa – "Ele já estava muito fraco e ninguém resiste a uma queda daquelas. O meu filho."

Narcisa não conseguiu conter a dor dentro de si e recomeçou a chorar, compulsivamente.

McGonagall que sempre demonstrou ser uma pessoa ríspida abandonou esse seu lado, demonstrando o seu lado sensível e abraçou Narcisa, dando todo o seu apoio e compreensão.

Harry e Ron abraçaram Hermione, fazendo com que esta compreende-se que, mais uma vez, não estava sozinha. E também recomeçou a chorar.

E um silêncio abateu-se naquele lugar. Um silêncio que só era quebrado pelo barulho do vento e pelo choro de Narcisa, Hermione e de McGonagall, que se envolveu naquela tristeza.

E os minutos que se passaram, mais pareciam séculos.

Rufus, Percy e os dois aurors que os acompanharam, partiram levando o corpo de Lucius e os devoradores da morte.

Dumbledore decidiu encaminhar os restantes para Hogwarts. Fez questão que Narcisa os acompanhasse, pois como ele mesmo declarou, esta não estava apta para estar só e muito menos para encarar tudo, sem alguém do seu lado.

Esquecendo o passado, os objectivos tenebrosos que tinha, Narcisa aceitou o convite e ainda mais, a compaixão de Dumbledore e restantes.

Todos partiram.

Ao chegarem aos portões de Hogwarts, Hermione e os restantes, encontraram Pansy com um grande malão e com a gaiola com o seu corvo.

- "Vais de férias, Pansy? Para onde? Para Azkaban?" – perguntava Ginny ironicamente.

- "Cala-te doninha malcheirosa." – dizia Pansy caminhando para fora do recinto de Hogwarts.

Ao ouvir aquele insulto, que tantas vezes Hermione ouvira Draco pronunciar, uma raiva cresceu dentro de si.

- "Tuuu! Já estás feliz? O Draco morreu. Era isso que querias, não era sua cabra?"

- "Eu não queria que isto acontecesse. Eu não queria que o Draco morresse. Mas ao menos, assim ele não fica comigo. Nem contigo."

Pansy sorriu e Hermione, esquecendo que tinha professores atrás de si, deu uma chapada a Pansy.

Dumbledore fez de conta que nem tinha reparado em nada. McGonagall e Narcisa ficaram boquiabertas, mas também não disseram nada.

- "Professor Dumbledore? Professora McGonagall? Não vão reagir? Acabei de ser agredida por uma colega, de outra equipa. Não vão fazer nada?"

- "Minha adorada Pansy, que eu saiba, a menina já não é mais minha aluna. Não sei, se se lembra, mas você foi expulsa desta grandiosa escola. Por essa razão, não tenho nada a ver com o que aconteceu. Além disso, o tal acontecimento ocorreu fora do recinto de Hogwarts. Não tenho nada a ver."

- "Você vai pagar Dumbledore. Você não podia ter-me expulso. Eu não fiz nada. Eu não matei o Draco."

Dumbledore que até então, sempre se mostrou ser, um homem tolerante e calmo, adoptou um rosto sério e disse:

- "Acho que Miss Parkinson não tem que dar opinião nenhuma, nem fazer ameaças. Quando Cho Chang veio avisar-me e levou-me, juntamente com o Ministro e restantes, para a cabana dos gritos e a vi, totalmente presa naquele feitiço e na companhia de um devorador da morte, verifiquei logo, que a menina tinha ido longe demais. Ajudou um criminoso a encontrar-se com um inocente e pôs a vida de Miss Granger e de Mr. Malfoy em perigo. Não a expulsei pela morte de Draco, pois quando o fiz, nem sabia do fatídico fim de Draco, mas sim, pela sua falta de humanismo. Você não merece estar nesta escola. E tem muita sorte, de não a ter entregue ao Rufus. Agora desapareça."

E depois de dizer isto, Pansy olhou com rancor, todos os que ali se encontravam e partiu.

Dumbledore, McGonagall e Narcisa entraram para dentro do castelo, enquanto os amigos ficaram no jardim do castelo, rodeando Hermione.

Um sossego prolongou-se algum tempo. Todos estavam à espera que Hermione, pronunciasse algo, mas como nada disso aconteceu, Cho olhou para todos e disse:

- "Como pode haver pessoas tão maldosas? Eu não acredito. Aquela Pansy é mesmo uma cobra."

- "Bem pelo menos ela foi expulsa de Hogwarts por ajudar o Lucius Malfoy. Teve o que merecia." – dizia Ron olhando para Cho e restantes.

- "Teve o que merecia? Oh sim Ronald... ser expulsa de uma escola é um castigo muito cruel para quem ajudou a MATAR UMA PESSOA. A MATAR O DRACO." – gritava Hermione revoltada e batendo com toda a força numa árvore que se encontrava ali perto.

- "Hermione...também não é preciso falares assim comigo. Tenho muita pena que o Draco tenha morrido. Sei que gostavas muito dele. Mas não podemos fazer nada. Aconteceu. Tenho muita pena." – lamentava Ron, colocando a mão sob o ombro da amiga. Mas subitamente, esta desviou-se e recusou o conforto de Ron.

Hermione afastou-se dos amigos e julgou:

- "Sim Ron...como se isso fosse verdade. Tu odiavas o Draco. Imagino como deve estar o teu interior. A festejar a morte do inimigo...deve até ter um espectáculo de fogo-de-artifício.

- "Estás a ser injusta, Hermione."

- "Não...não estou Ron...não estou a ser injusta. Estou a ser, simplesmente, verdadeira. Tu odiavas o Draco... e ainda mais, quando soubeste que eu gostava dele. Na tua mente, só tu é que podes ser realmente feliz. Os outros não. Eu não. Eu não posso ser feliz. Mas fica ciente...que os dias em que eu suspirava por ti, em que sofria por ti, acabaram. ACABOU. E não sejas falso. Eu sei que até estás feliz por eu estar infeliz e o Draco morto."

E acabando de dizer isto, Hermione correu para dentro do castelo, a chorar.

- "EU NÃO ESTOU FELIZ, POR AQUELE LOIRO CONVENCIDO TER MORRIDO, HERMIONE! VOLTA AQUI! ESTOU SÓ PREOCUPADO CONTIGO! ESTÁS A SER ESTÚPIDA E INFANTIL." – berrava Ron, esperando que Hermione voltasse para trás, mas tal não aconteceu.

- "Ron, não ligues. Ela está mal. Sente-se perdida. Sente-se revoltada. E teve que descarregar em alguém." – dizia Ginny, acalmando o irmão.

- "E porque razão teve que descarregar em cima de mim? Que mal é que eu fiz? Não fui eu que o matei. Ou será que ela pensa que estava atrás de uma rocha a fazer pontaria ao Draco e depois matei-o com um feitiço potente?"

- "Não existe explicação. Simplesmente temos que apoiá-la. Apesar de ela ter estas reacções, não a podemos abandonar numa altura destas. Vamos para dentro, Ginny?"

- "Sim Harry. Vamos." – e dando a mão ao namorado, partiram para o castelo, deixando Ron e Cho sozinhos.

Ron encontrava-se cabisbaixo. As palavras de Hermione tinham-no ferido. Como é que ela pensava que ele estava feliz, pela infelicidade dela? Como é que ela pensava que ele poderia ser egoísta? Ele? Uma pessoa que faz tudo pelos amigos? E que significado era aquele? _"Tu odiavas o Draco... e ainda mais, quando soubeste que eu gostava dele... os dias em que eu suspirava por ti, em que sofria por ti, acabaram. ACABOU."_

Será que Hermione pensava que ele gostava dela?

É verdade, que Ron sentiu algo por Hermione, quando eram mais novos. Mas agora, o que sentia por ela era simplesmente, pura amizade.

Talvez ele até nunca tivesse sentido algo mais que amizade. Talvez, ele tivesse confundido tudo. E o facto de ele ter ficado lixado da vida, quando soube que Hermione tinha curtido com o Viktor Krum foi devido ao facto de ele, sentir-se deslocado do grupo. Sentir que todos tinham alguém, menos ele, pois, Harry, na altura, tinha a Cho e Hermione, o Krum.

Mas agora, o que sentia por Hermione era amizade. Afecto. E mais nada.

Ele e Cho sentiam-se felizes e apaixonados. E Ron, desejava que Hermione percebesse que era de Cho que ele gostava.

Cho aproximou-se de Ron e abraçou-se a ele.

Desconsolado, uma pequena lágrima escorreu pelo rosto de Ron, mas depressa a afastou, pois não queria demonstrar a sua fraqueza à namorada.

Ambos abandonaram aquele abraço cheio de paixão e olharam um para o outro.

- "Não é preciso disfarçares Ron. Sei que as palavras de Hermione feriram-te e muito. Não vais ser menos homem, por chorares. Também és humano, sabes?"

- "Sim. Eu sei que sim. Mas... ouviste-a bem? Ela acusou-me de ser egoísta. De estar feliz pela infelicidade dela."

- "Ela está perturbada. Tens que entender, Ron. Se tivesses no lugar dela, fazias o mesmo." – Ron bufou, anunciando que estava em desacordo com Cho. – "Ron, não faças essa cara. É verdade. Imagina que o que aconteceu com o Draco acontecia a mim. Irias ficar, com certeza, revoltado. E irias descarregar em quem?"

- "Em ninguém. Pois, ninguém teria culpa do que tinha sucedido. Excepto a pessoa que te tinha morto."

- "Não estás a ser sincero, Ronald Weasley."

- "Ok... ok...já sei, onde queres chegar. Ok, admito. Eu iria descarregar toda a minha revolta, na Hermione, porque em todos estes anos, nós sempre fomos, como cão e gato."

- "Vês! Era isso que eu queria ouvir. Como verificas, também irias fazer a mesma coisa que ela. Ela descarregou em ti, porque é o que sempre faz. E aproveitou o facto de estares sempre a implicar com o Draco, para dizer aquilo."

- "Mas magoou, entendes? Eu detesto o Draco, mas não estou contente, pelo fim dele. A Hermione é a minha melhor amiga. Quero que ela esteja bem e feliz."

- "Só tenho uma pequena dúvida, Ron. O que ela queria dizer com aquilo: _"Tu odiavas o Draco... e ainda mais, quando soubeste que eu gostava dele... os dias em que eu suspirava por ti, em que sofria por ti, acabaram"?_ Tu ainda gostas da Hermione? Sim, porque tu gostaste dela, certo?"

Ron pegou na mão de Cho e beijou-a delicadamente. Depois olhou para os seus profundos olhos negros e disse:

- "Cho, eu amo-te. Coloca isso na tua cabeça. Eu não sei, o que se passa na cabeça da Hermione. Talvez, ela pense que eu goste dela. Não faço ideia. Mas uma coisa é certa. Eu não amo a Hermione. Eu amo-te...a ti...não ela. É verdade, que no 1ºano, até ao 4ºano, mais aproximadamente, eu sentia algo por ela. Mas, se queres que te diga, não sei se era paixão ou se estava a confundir amizade por amor. Cho, eu não gosto da Hermione. Aliás, desde o dia em que comecei a namorar com a Lavander, que me apercebi que não gostava da Hermione. Nem da Lavander." - ambos riram-se e Ron passou a sua mão pelos longos cabelos de Cho – "Só espero, que não tenha feito a Hermione sofrer, muito. Porque, sempre tive aquele pressentimento que ela me amava."

Ron beijou Cho e caminharam-se para o interior do castelo.

* * *

Hermione encontrava-se no dormitório das raparigas. Como era hora do jantar e alguns alunos encontravam-se ainda com a família devido as férias de Natal (excepto, alguns, como Cho que regressaram no dia a seguir ao Natal e de outros alunos que ficaram para o baile), Hermione pôde desfrutar daquele silêncio absoluto.

De repente, o silêncio foi quebrado e Parvati apareceu no dormitório. Ao verificar a presença de Hermione e o facto de esta estar a chorar, Parvati deslocou-se apressadamente para a sua cama e retirou um embrulho debaixo da almofada.

Dirigiu-se para a porta, mas estancou e virou-se para Hermione.

- "Vim buscar o meu diário. Vou para lá para baixo escrever. A Padma acha uma criancice escrever num diário, ainda para mais na nossa idade, mas eu acho útil. Pelo menos, podemos desabafar, sem sermos julgadas ou traídas. Sei o que aconteceu. Aliás, toda a escola sabe. Tenho, muita pena, Hermione. O Draco não era propriamente adorado, mas todos nós sentimos muito por esta perda. Ele não merecia o fim que teve. Se precisares de algo, Hermione, é só dizeres."

- "Obrigado Parvati, mas de momento, o que quero é ficar sozinha. Pode ser?"

- "Claro Hermione. Eu vou indo. Aproveita este silêncio no dormitório, porque daqui a nada, todas as raparigas e rapazes de Griffindor estarão na sala comum e a barulheira começará."

- "Ok Parvati. Obrigado."

E Parvati saiu, deixando Hermione perdida na sua tristeza.

* * *

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Cho, Neville e Luna, que não foi para a mesa da sua equipa, encontravam-se na mesa dos Griffindor, a saborear a doce sobremesa, que tinha sido preparada.

- "Estou tão preocupado com a Hermione. Ela está mesmo destroçada."

- "Estás tu, Harry e estão todos. Todos nós somos grandes amigos da Hermione. E vê-la desta maneira, parte-nos o coração." – dizia Ron, rodando o morango pelo prato.

- "Será que ela vai melhorar? Ou irá ficar assim para sempre?"

- "Bate nessa boca Luna. Não digas uma coisa dessas. A Hermione é forte. Ela tem que ser forte. Perder alguém que amamos é muito duro, mas a vida contínua. Temos que ser fortes e seguir em frente."

- "Sim... é verdade Ginny. Mas existe sempre a possibilidade da Hermione, perder essa força. Não sei." – insistia Luna, olhando para todos os seus amigos.

- "Sim...evidentemente que existe essa hipótese, minha loirinha...e é por isso mesmo, que nós estamos aqui ao lado dela, para apoia-la, para sermos a força dela." – dizia Neville, um pouco corado, não pelo facto dos amigos estarem a bater palmas, em concordância com o que ele dissera, mas sim, pelo facto de ter chamado à namorada, um nome carinhoso.

- "Hey pessoal, olhem ali. É a Narcisa. Está a falar com o Dumbledore. Nunca pensei, dizer isto... mas também, tenho pena da Narcisa. Perder um filho, deve ser uma dor insuportável."- dizia Harry, olhando para Narcisa, mas depressa desviou o seu olhar, pois esta dirigia-se à mesa, onde ele e os amigos permaneciam.

- "Potter! Eu queria dar-te uma palavrinha. Será que me podes acompanhar, por favor?" – pediu Narcisa, frontalmente.

Como Harry, não encontrava nada contra, assentiu com a cabeça e seguiu em lentos passos, Narcisa. Esta dirigiu-se a uma sala pouco iluminada que se encontrava perto do hall de entrada e entrou. Harry entrou logo de seguida.

- "Aqui estamos mais à vontade, Harry Potter. Não é que tenha algo contra os teus amigos, mas sinceramente, não me sinto confortável, com todos aqueles olhos postos em mim."

Como Harry entendia perfeitamente o que isso significava, esboçou um pequeno sorriso e olhou fixamente para Narcisa. Depois, de um longo silêncio, Harry optou por quebrá-lo:

- "O que quer de mim, Narcisa?"

- "De facto, vai parecer um pouco estranho, Potter, mas queria agradecer-te pelo que fizeste pelo meu filho."

Narcisa olhou seriamente para Harry e começou a abanar a cabeça, como se estivesse a negar algo.

- "Não sei como fui capaz, no passado, pensar em matar-te. Não sei, porque o senhor das trevas queria matar-te. Por causa, daquela maldita profecia? Olhando para ti, Harry Potter, eu vejo, simplesmente, um adolescente igual a todos os outros. És dono de uma generosidade enorme. E queria agradecer-te por teres optado ajudar o Draco."

Harry não acreditava que estava a presenciar um momento daqueles. Narcisa Malfoy ou Black…como agora, dizia querer ser conhecida, estava ali, mesmo à sua frente, agradecer o facto de ele optar por ajudar Draco Malfoy.

Olhou seriamente Narcisa e disse, numa voz suave:

- "Acredite Narcisa. Não sou um adolescente igual aos outros. Já passei por muita coisa. Perdi os meus pais quando era bebé. Perdi Sirius Black, o meu padrinho. Vi Cedric Diggory morrer. Ia perdendo Dumbledore e já assisti a muita desgraça. Não sou simplesmente um adolescente, como os outros. Sou mais do que isso. E a única coisa que me levou a ajudar o Malfoy, foi pela Hermione Granger. Ela gosta muito do Draco e só queria vê-la feliz."

- "Não me importa os motivos que te levaram a ajudar o meu filho. O que importa é que tu foste ajudá-lo. Tu podias muito bem ter recusado ajudar o Draco. Pelo que sei, tu sempre odiaste o Draco. Mas apesar disso, foste ajudá-lo e fico muito grata por isso, Potter. Apesar de todos os esforços, para o salvar, ele acabou por morrer." – Narcisa colocou as mãos no rosto e começou a chorar – " E a …snif…snif…culpa é toda minha. Se eu tivesse mais atenção aos feitiços que o Lucius pronunciava e ao local onde ele os enviava, nada disto teria acontecido. Snif…oh meu Merlin."

Narcisa que sempre tentou ser uma pessoa, que conseguia conter os seus sentimentos, explodiu de sofrimento, mesmo à frente de Harry Potter, esquecendo por completo que ele ainda se encontrava ali.

Harry não sabia o que fazer. Não sabia o que dizer a Narcisa. Mas mesmo com essas pequenas dúvidas na sua mente dirigiu-se a Narcisa e colocou a sua mão no ombro desta.

- "Sinto muito Narcisa. Mas a culpa não é sua. O Lucius estava louco. Ele enviava feitiços para todos os lados, já com o objectivo de atingir o vácuo. A culpa não foi sua. Simplesmente o Malfoy estava no local errado, na altura errada. Sinto muito."

E acabando de dizer isto Harry saiu da sala, deixando Narcisa sozinha.

* * *

Os dias foram passando.

Quando as aulas começaram, no segundo dia de Janeiro, houve uma pequena homenagem a Draco, junto do lago. Todos os alunos encontravam-se naquele local. Até mesmo os fantasmas de Hogwarts encontravam-se nas janelas com direcção para o lago, a vislumbrar aquela reunião.

Todos estavam presentes. Todos menos Hermione.

Encontrava-se sozinha, nas masmorras do castelo, perto da entrada secreta para a sala comum dos Slytherin. Encontrava-se ali, não porque adorava, mas porque esperava que Draco saísse dela, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Já tinha passado algum tempo desde que Draco tinha caído naquele abismo. Vários aurors e professores de Hogwarts, inclusive Dumbledore, procuraram durante dias o corpo de Draco, mas nada encontraram. Nada excepto a varinha de Draco que fora entregue a Narcisa.

Como não encontravam o corpo de Draco terminaram as buscas e decidiram prestar uma última homenagem.

Muitos acreditavam que o corpo de Draco tivesse sido levado pela forte corrente e que agora era só esperar que desse à costa, em algum sítio, por mais longínquo que fosse.

Mas Hermione não acreditava nessa tese. Acreditava que Draco tinha sobrevivido e que estaria sem forças para regressar, em algum lado.

E iria procurá-lo por todos os sítios possíveis e imaginários.

Janeiro chegava ao fim e fortes tempestades surgiam. A neve tinha cessado, mas a chuva e granizo regressaram com toda a sua força.

Todos os alunos tinham voltado aos estudos e preparavam-se para os testes. As idas para a biblioteca eram muitas e todos tentavam perceber a matéria para saírem-se bem.

Harry e os restantes andavam muito atarefados com os trabalhos de casa, que agora eram em grande escala e em grande nível de dificuldade.

No último dia de Janeiro, quando Harry, Ron, Hermione e Neville estavam a sair da aula de Transfiguração, Narcisa Black, que desde a morte de Draco e a pedido de Dumbledore encontrava-se na escola, surpreende-os e deslocou-se para junto de Hermione.

- "Olá a todos." – Neville que nunca tinha estado tão próximo de Narcisa Black, ficou receoso e distanciou-se um pouco – "Não é preciso temeres-me Longbottom. Aliás, a partir de hoje, não voltas a ver-me. Vou abandonar Hogwarts, hoje mesmo. Por isso, queria falar contigo Hermione Granger. Se pudesse ser."

- "Claro, Miss Black."

- "Muito bem. Então acompanha-me, por favor. E aos restantes, um bom dia. Vemo-nos por aí Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley e Neville Longbottom. Até um dia."

E acabando de dizer isto, Narcisa afastou-se, levando Hermione ao seu lado.

Hermione caminhou em silêncio com Narcisa, por um grande período de tempo. Depois de percorrerem alguns corredores, saíram do castelo e deslocaram-se para o lago. Hermione ao vislumbrar o lago arrepiou-se, pois aquele lugar lembrava-lhe Draco e o beijo. Mal, ao parar naquele sitio, verificou que encontrava ali uma certa paz.

- "Hermione, como ouviste, ainda à pouco, eu vou embora de Hogwarts. Não vou ficar aqui para sempre. Já passou um mês, desde que aconteceu…pronto…desde que o Draco partiu e eu tenho que me fazer à vida. É difícil, mas temos que seguir em frente. A força que tenho dentro de mim, está a tentar combater a dor, que também possui-o e sei, que ao tentar cessar esta dor, vou conseguir fazer uma vida normal. Vou lutar pela minha vida. E vou realizar tudo aquilo que não podia, quando estava com o Lucius e que o Draco tanto queria. Vou viver, porque era isso que o Draco queria."- Narcisa enxugou uma lágrima matreira que tentava a todo o custo, escorregar pela sua face – "E antes de ir embora, quero que me prometas que também vais tentar seguir a tua vida. Era isso que o Draco queria, Hermione Granger. Não deixes a dor se apoderar de ti. Por favor."

- "Miss Black…eu sinto tanto a falta do Draco. Eu sei que o Draco não morreu. Eu sinto. Eu vou continuar a procurá-lo. Vou…ele deve estar perdido. Deve estar sem forças, para voltar…ele…"

- "HERMIONE…O DRACO MORREU. Coloca isso na tua cabeça."

Narcisa foi tão frontal que Hermione estremeceu e começou a chorar.

- "Eu sei que é duro aceitar isso. Porra, eu sou a mãe do Draco, ninguém pode ter uma dor tão forte, como a minha. Eu perdi o meu único filho. Mas mesmo assim, estou a lutar. Estou a aceitar o que o destino me reservou. Vou seguir com a minha vida, porque era esse o desejo extremo do meu filho. Entendes? Eu não vou esquecê-lo… simplesmente vou seguir."

- "Mas…eu…sinto-me sem forças. O Draco não merecia tal fim."

- "Tu és forte Hermione Granger. Simplesmente não queres utilizar essa força, que sabes muito bem, que a possuis. Sê forte. Vive a vida. Não te deixes ir abaixo. O meu filho lutou para que a tua vida fosse poupada. Sê digna do amor que ele te ofereceu e vive a tua vida. E aceita, duma vez por todas, o que aconteceu. Promete-me que vais fazer isso? Esquece as buscas, atenua a dor e vive a tua vida. Sê forte. Tu és forte e inteligente. Promete."

Hermione hesitou. Olhou para o lago e para a margem onde, em tempos, Draco tinha declarado todo o seu amor por ela. E demonstrando que Narcisa tinha razão, Hermione segurou-se com toda a sua força ao amor que Draco sentia por ela e que era correspondido e disse:

- "Prometo."

Narcisa sorriu. Colocou a sua mão delicada no rosto de Hermione Granger e disse:

- "Como uma rapariga, filha de pais muggles, fez mudar o meu filho. Tu libertaste o amor que estava aprisionado no fundo do coração de Draco e afastaste-o das trevas. Obrigado Hermione Granger." – Narcisa desviou o seu xaile negro para trás e retirou um lenço de veludo verde do seu cinto – "Esta era a varinha de Draco. Soube que aquele colar que o Draco rebentou e levou com ele era um presente dele. Como não deves ter mais nada que era dele, ofereço-te a sua varinha. Para que olhes todos os dias para ela e te lembres da promessa que fizeste."

E depois destas palavras e de entregar a varinha a Hermione, Narcisa caminhou para a sua nova vida sem o filho.

Hermione sentou-se perto da árvore e olhou para a varinha de Draco. Era tão leve e tinha uma textura tão séria. Digna de Malfoy. Olhou para cima, para os longos ramos da árvore. Tantas vezes que Draco subia para aqueles ramos e fazia companhia a Hermione.

Afastou o seu pensamento quando ouviu passos em sua direcção.

Ao vislumbrar os cabelos negros de Parvati, Hermione levantou-se e enxugou as suas lágrimas.

- "Não é preciso enxugares as tuas lágrimas, Hermione. Faz bem chorar, sabes? Até mesmo quando estamos felizes. "

- "Eu sei Parvati. Mas como tu mesma disseste, também pode-se chorar, por felicidade ou por saudade. Eu estava a recordar os bons momentos que passei neste local, com o Draco e estava a chorar por saudade."

- "Aaaah, pois. Bem, eu não vou demorar muito. Só te queria entregar isto." – e Parvati, retirou da sua mochila um diário amarelo e entregou a Hermione – "Sei que não pediste nada, mas achei útil oferecer-te um diário. Não te obrigo a utilizá-lo, mas aviso-te que é uma mais-valia para desabafar. Vais ver que te vais sentir melhor."

Hermione aceitou o diário e abraçou Parvati.

-"Obrigado. Era disto que precisava."

* * *

_20 De Maio_

_Querido diário, (bem é um pouco parvo, começar a escrever num diário, deste modo) consegui arranjar um breve momento, para escrever._

_Desde a partida de Narcisa Black decidi cumprir de facto a promessa que lhe fiz. _

_Em poucos dias e com muito custo, voltei a ser mais participativa nas aulas, coisa que não fazia, desde que Draco partiu._

_Voltei a estar mais tempo com os meus amigos, e percebi, de uma vez por todas, que eles são a nossa mais-valia. _

_Eles deram-me muito apoio e agradeço por isso._

_Falei seriamente com o Ron e nós, definitivamente, esclarecemos o que tínhamos à demasiado tempo, para esclarecer. _

_Expliquei-lhe que o amava muito e descobri que ele também sentia algo por mim, mas duvidava que fosse amor._

_Eu expliquei-lhe que o que eu sentia era mesmo verdadeiro e que me fez sofrer muito quando começou a namorar com a Cho._

_O Ron ficou devastado, mas eu entendo que ele não fez por mal ter começado a namorar com ela. Ele encontrou o verdadeiro amor, ao lado dela, assim como eu, descobri ao lado do Draco._

_Também voltei a realizar as minhas tarefas de chefe de turma. E senti-me mais uma vez bem comigo mesma, pois estava a ser útil._

_Descobri também, que quem substituiu o Draco e a Pansy como chefes de turma, foram Blaise Zabini e outra rapariga que não sei o nome._

_Blaise é mais as vezes que está encostado a uma parede a mastigar pastilhas, para disfarçar, possivelmente o seu mal hálito, do que a exercer as suas funções de chefe de turma._

_O Draco era muito mais eficiente nas suas obrigações de chefe de turma do que o Zabini. Tenho tantas saudades do Draco. Por vezes, ainda percorro os corredores por onde ele circulava mais vezes, só para sentir a presença dele. Apesar de saber que ele não se encontra ali._

_Fiz o feitiço do Prior Incantatem à varinha de Draco e descobri, que o último feitiço que o Draco fez, foi o feitiço Reducto, provavelmente para destruir Lucius e para me proteger._

_Ele fez de tudo para me proteger. E é por isso, que estou a cumprir a promessa que fiz a Narcisa, porque sei que era o desejo de Draco._

_Os exames começaram e até já realizámos alguns, como Transfiguração e Poções._

_Sinceramente, a escola vai acabar e não sei o que vou seguir. O Harry ambiciona ser auror e tem notas suficientes para alcançar esse objectivo._

_O Neville também melhorou muito em poções e tem tudo para vir a ser um grande professor de Herbologia._

_Agora o Ron, bem… as suas notas não foram muito boas, mas tem o futuro garantido, pois o Fred e o George disponibilizaram-lhe um lugar na sua nova loja, no centro de Londres._

_Agora eu… sinceramente, não sei o que escolher. Não sei, o que fazer…tenho tantas opções._

_Estou desejosa que os exames acabem. Ainda bem que só falta uma semana. Estou estoirada. Estou mesmo muito cansada e preocupada com os resultados dos exames…_

- "Hermione estás aqui? Eu estive à tua procura. Podes chegar ali a baixo, à sala comum? O Ron e o Harry estão com uma grande dúvida sobre os artefactos que se encontram em Hogwarts e que relacionamento possui com a História da Magia."

- "Até estava admirada de não terem essa dúvida, Ginny. Eles estavam a falar durante a aula. Eu já vou."

E acabando de dizer isto, Hermione dobrou a ponta da folha em que escrevera, fechou o diário e saiu do dormitório.

* * *

_15 de Junho_

_As aulas terminaram. Vou ter saudades de Hogwarts._

_Até do barulho do expresso de Hogwarts, eu vou ter saudades._

_Aproveitei estar aqui um pouco só no compartimento dos chefes de turma e decidi escrever._

_Todos foram verificar os compartimentos do expresso e ficar com os amigos, inclusive Harry._

_Ele não consegue estar tanto tempo, sem ver a Ginny._

_Oh o que vai ser de mim, agora? A partir de hoje, cada um vai seguir a sua vida. Vai começar a sua vida de adulto responsável e aos poucos, vamo-nos afastar. Sinto isso._

_Oh Hogwarts. Magnifica escola, onde passei momentos tão agradáveis e outros tão, mas tão horríveis. Vou ter tantas saudades daquele castelo e daqueles professores, que tantas vezes me apoiaram e que me ensinaram tanto._

_King's Cross está quase aparecer, por trás das cadeias montanhosas._

_E para trás fica aquele grande e poderoso castelo._

_Aquele castelo. Aquele lago. Aquele local._

_Ainda me lembro no que aconteceu ontem. _

_Durante a noite, saí do dormitório e desci aquelas escadas de mármore._

_Desloquei-me o mais silenciosamente possível e tentei com algum esforço sair para o exterior._

_Lá consegui._

_Lá fora, uma bela noite de Junho encontrava-se mesmo à minha frente._

_Dirigi-me ao único sítio onde realmente queria estar. O único sítio, que para mim tinha importância._

_Cheguei ao lago e a lua estava esplêndida, reflectida naquele imenso lago._

_Sentei-me junto da árvore e adormeci._

…

Hermione encostou-se ao banco e fechou os olhos, recordando a noite anterior e o sonho que teve com Draco.

**[-"Esta foi sem dúvida a melhor prenda de Natal que tive até hoje e por favor Granger…nunca te esqueças de mim e nunca te esqueças do que eu sinto por ti. Querias saber quem era a rapariga que eu gostava? Aqui está ela…és tu. É por ti, que estou mudado. É por ti que sofro todos os dias, vendo tu a sofreres pelo Ron. É por ti que sinto-me feliz, mesmo sabendo que estou na escuridão total. Foi por ti que me tornei no que sou hoje e foste tu que mataste o malvado Draco Malfoy e fizeste renascer das cinzas, este Draco que vês neste momento. É por ti que sei o verdadeiro significado da palavra: AMO-TE!"**

**- "Tu não sabes o que dizes… não sabes mesmo. Como me podes amar?"**

**- "Eu sei perfeitamente o que estou a dizer. Nunca falei tão a sério como agora. Não espero que sintas o mesmo por mim…seria bom demais, mas só quero que saibas o que eu sinto por ti, vai muito além da amizade. Só quero que saibas isso, antes que seja tarde demais."**

_**Tudo estava negro. Uma silhueta alta, deslocou-se no sonho de Hermione, como se estivesse a passear numa floresta. Por fim, a silhueta parou de andar e encarou Hermione.**_

_**- "Quem és tu?" – perguntou Hermione, confusa.**_

_**- "Aqui… quem faz as perguntas, sou eu. Quem és tu?"**_

_**- "Hernione Granger" – disse Hermione, admirada por ter revelado a sua identidade ao desconhecido.**_

_**- "Hermione Granger? Nunca ouvi falar, mas és sem dúvida, a pessoa que mais aparece nas suas memórias."**_

_**- "Que pessoa? PROTEGO TOTALUS"**_

**Hermione acordou sobressaltada. **

**Que sonho esquisito era aquele?**

**E que homem era aquele? Ela não reconheceu a voz, mas pela sua gravidade, pertencia a um homem e com alguma idade.**

**Ele referia-se ao quê? A quem? E porque é que subitamente, Hermione achou adequado pronunciar aquele feitiço, para anular grandes e poderosos feitiços?**

**Será que aquilo era mesmo um sonho?**

**Olhou mais uma vez para lago, fechou os olhos e mais uma vez a imagem de Draco apareceu.**

**Levantou-se e partiu para o interior do castelo.**

Hermione abriu os olhos e recomeçou a escrever no diário.

…

_Só me lembro de ter ido o mais depressa possível para o dormitório, depois de sonhar com o Draco e com aquela silhueta._

_Até agora, não sei, o que foi aquilo. Mas, também não vou perder tempo, pensando num sonho que não tinha pés nem cabeças e que me deixou numa agonia total._

_Enfim… _

_Agora vou ter com os meus amigos, King's Cross está já diante de mim. E os meus pais esperam-me na entrada da estação._

_Hermione Granger_

* * *

_22 de Agosto_

_Hoje é o aniversário do Percy. _

_Mrs. Weasley fez questão de convidar toda a gente. Não é que Percy fizesse questão, mas sim, porque Mrs. Weasley queria a casa cheia._

_Para Percy, a única visita que ele adorou, foi a de Rufus Scrimgeour, mas este último partiu sem mais delongas, devido a assuntos importantes a tratar sobre os muggles._

_E lá foi o Sr. Ministro para os seus afazeres, deixando o Percy e a sua festa de aniversário._

_Recebi as notas dos meus exames e tive positiva, em todos. A minha pauta estava cheia de Brilhantes e um excede as expectativas a Runas Antigas. Eu sabia, que devia ter lido melhor o logograma. De certeza que aquilo não significava: a magia é uma lida, mas sim a magia é uma vida. Troquei o V pelo L. E aquele texto, em runas era muito complicado._

_Mas prontos…agora não há nada a fazer. A professora McGonagall, disse-me que eu tinha tido as melhores notas da escola e agora estou pronta para entrar numa carreira._

_A minha felicidade aumentou, ainda mais, a partir deste mês._

_Adorei passar, umas semanas aqui na Toca, com todos os meus amigos: Ron, Harry, Ginny, e até mesmo a Cho. Por vezes, o Neville e a Luna apareciam por aqui, muito felizes._

_Realmente só faltava uma pessoa aqui ao meu lad, para a minha felicidade ser completa._

_Eu não acredito que faz 8 meses que o Draco morreu. Parece que foi ontem, que o vi a cair naquele abismo infernal, olhando para mim numa última vez e levando o meu colar com ele._

_Por mais que eu siga a minha vida, nunca me vou esquecer do Draco e em cada momento, lembro-me dele. Penso nele._

_Queria tanto voltar atrás no tempo. Dizer-lhe o que sentia. Dizer-lhe que queria passar o resto da minha vida com ele. _

_Mas ele partiu, muito cedo. Não tive com ele o tempo suficiente para lhe dizer o que mais queria. Não tivemos tempo suficiente, juntos._

_Eu só queria umas horas mais com ele. Uns meros minutos._

_Lembro-me de ter pedido ajuda ao Nick Quase sem cabeça. Pedi-lhe para ele, se informar, se realmente o Draco estava morto e se tinha virado fantasma._

_O Nick disse que não podia fazer nada. Não podia informar-se, porque simplesmente não conseguia. Falou-me que são poucos, aqueles que ficam agarrados á Terra, sob a forma de fantasmas. Que são muitos, aqueles que simplesmente aceitam a morte e Draco poderia ser desses._

_Desisti de tal coisa._

_E agora, aqui estou eu. Sozinha, vivendo a minha vida, ganhando, cada dia, uma amizade mais forte, por parte dos meus amigos, mas infelicíssima, por não ter a pessoa que mais amei, ao meu lado. Mato saudades de Draco, através da sua varinha. Algo que pertenceu a ele e algo que lhe era tão útil._

_Amo-te Draco Malfoy, onde quer que estejas._

_Hermione Granger_

Hermione fechou o seu diário e guardou na sua mala. Encontrava-se no quarto de Ginny. Ela partilhava-o agora com ela. Tinha deixado todos na sala e fugiu um pouco, para o silêncio.

Agosto estava quase acabar e Hermione decidiu pensar um pouco, no que iria fazer, e também escrever, um pouco no seu diário.

Ouviu os passos de alguém no grande corredor do piso inferior. Depois as escadas começaram a ranger e a porta do quarto de Ginny abriu.

- "Ahhhh estás aqui. Eu sabia que estavas aqui. O que fazes?"

- "Penso na vida. E tu, Harry? Que fazes?"

- "Vim fazer-te companhia. O Ron e a Ginny estão a jogar xadrez e não querem ser interrompidos. A Cho foi-se deitar e o mesmo aconteceu com Mrs. e Mr. Weasley. Os restantes Weasley estão ali a falar e sinceramente, não me apetece entrar na conversa. Incomodo-te?"

- "Oh claro que não, Harry. Tu nunca incomodas ( Harry arqueou as sobrancelhas, em sinal, que não acreditava muito no que a amiga tinha dito). A sério, Harry. Pára de fazer essa cara de tonto."

Ambos se riram.

- "Disseste que estavas a pensar na vida? No quê, propriamente?"

- "No que vou fazer da minha vida…que carreira vou seguir, entendes?"

- "Hummm…entendo. Bem do que gostas, realmente?"

- "Bem…gosto de criaturas mágicas…de elfos…de hipogrifos. Essas coisas. Gosto de lutar por uma causa, também."

- "Tipo o BABE? "

- "Exacto…tipo o BABE."

- "É um começo"

- "É um bom começo, Harry. Obrigado! Deste – me uma ideia. Obrigado!"

- "De nada. É para isso que os amigos servem. Apesar de não saber muito bem no que te ajudei. Mas o facto, de te ver assim, contente e empenhada no futuro, já me deixa feliz. Ainda bem que lutaste pela tua vida. Que seguiste em frente."

- "Foi uma promessa que fiz à Narcisa Black e também sei que era isto que o Draco queria que eu fizesse."

Harry sentou-se ao lado de Hermione e colocou a sua mão no ombro da amiga.

- "Tu amavas muito o Malfoy. Como é possível? Lamento muito o fim do Draco Malfoy."

- "Amava e amo o Draco. Não consigo parar de amá-lo. É como se algo, me dissesse para o não fazer."

- "Compreendo Hermione. Compreendo perfeitamente. E onde quer que ele esteja, ele deve estar a olhar para ti."

Harry deu um beijo na testa de Hermione e saiu do quarto, deixando Hermione sozinha nos seus pensamentos, mas com uma certeza inerente.

* * *

Setembro espreitou silenciosamente e as aulas em Hogwarts recomeçaram.

Ginny corria apressadamente para o expresso de Hogwarts, aparecendo pouco depois, sem os seus malões, que permaneceram no compartimento do expresso.

Atrás dela, vinha Luna, muito distante e triste.

Ginny foi ter com Harry que se encontrava com os restantes, na plataforma 9 e 3/4.

Ginny abraçou-se fortemente a Harry e beijou-o apaixonadamente, deixando , um pouco surpreendida.

- "Oh Harry. Vou ter tantas…mas tantas saudades tuas. Este ano, Hogwarts vai ser uma seca…sem ti…sem vocês." – disse Ginny olhando para o namorado e depois para os amigos: Ron, Hermione, Cho e Neville – "O que vale é que ainda tenho a Luna. Mas não vai ser a mesma coisa. Não se esqueçam de escrever, por favor?"

- "Fica descansada Gi. Vão ser muitas as vezes que vais ver a Hedwig com uma carta minha." – prometeu Harry, continuando a abraçar a namorada.

- "E minhas também, Ginny." – acrescentou Hermione, sorrindo.

- "Querida…é melhor entrares. O expresso está de partida. Vai rápido. Avisa, quando chegares, sim?" – pediu Mrs. Weasley, dando um beijo maternal à sua filha.

- "Sim mãe. Eu aviso. Adeus Ron. Adeus Cho." – despediu-se Ginny, dando um beijo a cada um.

Foi ter com Hermione e sussurrou ao ouvido:

- "Sei que tens o Harry e o Ron, mas se precisares de algo é só dizeres, ok? Adeus amiga. Vou ter muitas saudades tuas."

- "E eu tuas, Ginny. Adoro-te amiga. Bom ano escolar."

E ambas se abraçaram fortemente.

Apressadamente, Ginny despediu-se de Harry, dando um longo beijo e puxou Luna dos braços de Neville.

- "Vamos Luna. Adeus Neville."

Neville despediu-se e juntou-se aos outros.

- "ADEUS PESSOAL. ADEUS MÃE. EU AMO-TE HARRY POTTER."- dizia Ginny, da janela do compartimento, onde se encontrava com Luna e Colin Creevey.

Harry ficou um pouco corado, mas acenou com a cabeça a Ginny, como sinal que também a amava e muito.

O expresso de Hogwarts perdeu-se da vista de todos.

Mrs. Weasley enxugava as lágrimas, como sempre fazia, quando ia se despedir dos filhos à plataforma 9 e ¾.

Todos partiram para as suas vidas, agora sem Hogwarts.

* * *

_26 de Dezembro_

_Já quase que não tenho tempo para escrever no diário._

_Agora que os estudos acabaram, decidi fazer-me à vida. Graças à conversa que tive com o Harry, em Agosto, decidi informar-me no Ministério da Magia, sob uma possível carreira, no Departamento para a Regulamentação de Criaturas Mágicas._

_Com as minhas excelentes notas, depressa fui aceite._

_Ainda estou à experiência, mas de certeza que vou conseguir o trabalho definitivamente._

_E também não me sinto só. Pois, são muitas as vezes, que tenho a companhia de Harry, por aqueles corredores._

_Graças também as suas notas não muito boas, mas suficientes, Harry conseguiu concretizar o seu sonho. E agora, anda a ter aulas no quartel-general dos Aurors, para vir a ser, um grande e respeitado Auror._

_Tenho aprendido tanta coisa sobre as criaturas mágicas e o trabalhão que elas dão, para poderem viver no nosso mundo. O Hagrid, por vezes manda-me corujas com conselhos excelentes, que eu nunca pensei, poder precisar._

_Tenho estado a investigar e posso muito bem, formar um clube que apoiem os elfos domésticos. Mas para isso preciso de batalhar muito._

_Agora, um outro assunto, que deixei para o final, mas que não é o menos importante._

_Hoje faz um ano que o Draco morreu._

_Lembro-me tão bem daquele fatídico dia, como se fosse hoje que tivesse acontecido._

_Nem acredito que já há um ano, que não sinto os lábios carnudos do Draco nos meus. Que já não sinto os seus abraços fortes e que me deixavam tão bem, tão protegida._

_Tive na ideia, voltar aquele lugar, só para sentir-me mais próxima de Draco, mas não tive coragem._

_Oh Draco, tenho tantas, mas tantas saudades tuas e amo-te tanto…mas tanto…cada vez mais._

_Hermione Granger_

* * *

_omto piqeno u cap? nao foi? gstaram?_

_espero bem q sim_

_axo q foi um desastre...mas vai haver mais...s isso vos anima!_

_qeria agradecer as reviews..d fini...q ta smp a comentar e tal e agradexo mtooo...e tb d patriciamalfoy...obrigado tb pl tua review..tao fixe e q m pos tao contente!_

_e a todos us outros...um mtoooo obrigada msm! mtoo obrigadaaaaaaaa_

_xpero q deixem mtas reviews pa este cap...pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeee (agr e' a parte em q tou d joelhos a suplicar por reviews) LOOOL_

_bjinhuzzz a todosssssssssss_


	13. Memórias e Descobertas

Os dias acabavam e davam prioridade às noites e vice-versa.

Dias cheios de sombras e tempestades davam lugar a dias cheios de luz e alegria e vice-versa.

Pessoas nasciam e outras morriam.

Tudo mudava no seu devido tempo.

O tempo foi passando e passando.

Uma rapariga alta e esbelta, aí com os seus vinte anos, encontrava-se numa rua sombria na Diagon-Al.

Uma leve brisa percorria os seus longos cabelos encaracolados e revoltos.

Ao fundo de uma viela, uma sombra fez essa rapariga, parar.

Percorreu essa viela e descobriu, embrulhado nuns trapos, um elfo doméstico, cheio de frio e meio adoentado.

- "Aah olá. Estás bem?"

O elfo doméstico moveu-se e abriu os seus longos olhos castanhos. Olhou fixamente para a rapariga e depois disse:

- "Garrow saber quem tu és. És aquela feiticeira, filha de muggles, que ajuda criaturas como eu, que não têm para onde ir ou que são maltratadas pelos seus amos. Oh mas Garrow, não ser maltratado pelo seu amo. Seu amo ser muito bom. Ou foi muito bom." – lágrimas grandes escorreram pelo rosto desfigurado do elfo. – "Meu amo, morreu. Estava ainda mais velho que o Garrow. E Garrow ficou sem ninguém. Ninguém quis saber de Garrow, nem mesmo o meu novo amo, filho do meu velho amo. Abandonou-me sem me dar liberdade, Hermione Granger."

Hermione abaixou-se e olhou fixamente para Garrow. Tirou uma meia da sua mala e estendeu-a a Garrow.

- "Mas agora eu estou aqui, Garrow. Não é preciso sofreres mais. Agora pergunto-te, estás disposto a ter a liberdade, que muitos elfos desejam, ou preferes ser criado de outra pessoa?"

O elfo sorriu, demonstrando os seus dentes aguçados e podres.

Pegou na meia e automaticamente ficou livre daquela escravidão **(N.A: uma vez que o dono o tinha abandonado e automaticamente o elfo ficou "órfão" de dono. E assim sendo, qualquer pessoa poderia dar-lhe a liberdade).**

- "Oh Garrow estar muito, mas muito feliz. Hermione Granger, ser muito…muito boa pessoa. Mas antes, de seguir com a minha vida, Garrow queria pedir mais um favor."

- "Ok Garrow, diz."

- "Poderia levar-me à casa do meu antigo amo, para me despedir do meu novo amo? Ele é um rapaz de poucas falas e não teve consideração por Garrow, mas teve um passado muito doloroso e sinto alguma pena dele. Poderia fazer esse favor ao Garrow, menina Hermione?"

- "Ok…mas estás disposto a ir ver a pessoa que te abandonou?"

- "Sim. Garrow saber que ele gostava muito do meu velho amo e só por causa disso, merece ser perdoado. Garrow iria mesmo ter com o ex-amo, mas sinto-me muito fraco, e não consigo fazer magia."

- "Muito bem Garrow. Então levanta-te e apoia-te no meu braço. Vou materializar-me para a casa do teu ex-amo. Onde fica?"

O elfo levantou-se lentamente e segurou o braço de Hermione, cuidadosamente. Sussurrou ao ouvido de Hermione o sítio, onde antigamente vivia, e Hermione, compreendia porque é que o elfo não teria forças suficientes para chegar ao sítio. Aquele lugar ficava muito longe de Diagon- Al e muito mais de Hogsmeade.

Depois de saber onde ficava a casa, Hermione materializou-se e fechou os olhos.

Sentia a pele enrugada do elfo no seu braço e quando abriu os olhos, encontrava-se em frente de uma casa muito bonita, no meio do mato.

Hermione ia jurar que já tinha estado por aqueles lados.

O sítio era muito silencioso, revelando que a única casa ali, seria aquela que estava à frente de Hermione.

- "Vou entrar, menina Hermione. O meu ex-amo deve estar lá para dentro, sozinho, o pobrezinho."

O elfo entrou e deixou Hermione sozinha no grande quintal, cheio de flores lilases, designadas amor-perfeito.

Hermione não conseguindo combater a curiosidade entrou dentro da casa.

Tudo estava muito sujo, como se não vivesse lá ninguém. Ninguém iria pensar que uma casa tão bonita, com um jardim tão bem cuidado, teria um interior tão sujo. Entrou numa sala antiquada e observou as fotografias que existiam ao longo da lareira.

Um homem alto com uma certa idade encontrava-se nas fotos. Ora com o Garrow, ao seu lado, ora com outro elfo escanzelado, ora com flores lilases e parecia muito feliz. Ao lado encontrava-se esse mesmo velhote, de braço dado com uma mulher, muito graciosa e um rapazinho ao lado, com cerca de 10 anos. Todos ostentavam grandes sorrisos, principalmente o velhote. Como se as coisas que mais amava, fosse os seus elfos, as flores e claro, a família.

Hermione tinha que questionar Garrow sobre o outro elfo. De certeza que também estaria abandonado.

Como ouvia, barulho no piso superior, saiu da sala e subiu lentamente as escadas de carvalho.

Entrou numa primeira divisão e encontrou-se num quarto pequeno. Esse pequeno quarto, à excepção da sala, não tinha nenhuma foto do velhinho. Aliás não tinha quaisquer fotos.

A cama encontrava-se por fazer e um anel em prata encontrava-se na mesinha de cabeceira, a cintilar.

Com a curiosidade ao rubro, Hermione pegou no anel e deixou cair, ao vislumbrar uma cobra desenhada no mesmo.

Aquele anel…ela já o tinha visto no dedo de alguém.

No dedo de Draco.

Subitamente, as palavras de Draco surgiram no pensamento de Hermione:

_**- "Este anel Granger, foi a minha mãe que ofereceu. Tem uma bonita cobra, não achas?"**_

_**- "Não…não acho. Esse anel parece o anel que era de Salazar Slytherin."**_

_**- "Pois…parece, mas não é. Quem me dera que fosse, mas não é. A minha mãe comprou-me, quando foi ao Egipto com o Lucius. Sempre gostei muito. Por isso, prefiro mil vezes ter dado um soco àquele puto do 1ºano do que ele ter ficado com algo que tanto gosto."**_

_**Draco sorriu.**_

- "Não…não pode ser. Devem haver muitos anéis iguais a este."

Hermione apanhou o anel e vislumbrou debaixo da cama pergaminhos já um pouco usados.

Mais uma vez, a curiosidade falou mais alto e quando deu por si, já estava a abrir os pergaminhos e a visualizar o mesmo desenho, em todos. Um lago cristalino, com a Lua a ser reflectida e uma árvore, com uma rapariga de longos cabelos sentada.

O desenho não estava grande coisa, mas Hermione viu-se naquele desenho. Aquela rapariga junto do lago parecia ela, quando permanecia no jardim de Hogwarts, junto do lago.

Arrumou os pergaminhos e dirigiu-se para a porta, quando viu uma coisa a brilhar no espelho. Preso por um pequeno prego, estava um colar com um pingente em forma de coração, a cintilar.

Hermione perdeu a fala e o seu coração começou acelerar.

Cuidadosamente abriu o coração e lá dentro encontrava-se a foto de Draco, a sorrir e a acenar. E detrás do coração, estava a gravação um pouco sumida, de: "Amo-te para além da eternidade Granger". Algo que Hermione, nunca tinha reparado, como deve ser, mas que se encontrava no coração desde o dia em que Draco o ofereceu.

Recuou assustada. Não podia ser. Aquele era o seu colar. Agora ela tinha a certeza, não podia haver mais do que um colar daqueles, no mundo.

O anel, os pergaminhos e agora o colar. Saiu disparada do quarto e ouviu umas vozes no fundo do corredor.

Ela reconheceu as vozes. Uma era a de Garrow, mas a outra era…era de Draco. Correu atrás daquela voz e abriu uma porta que dava para um terraço. Ao fundo, do terraço, com um regador vermelho na mão, estava um rapaz alto, com cerca de vinte anos, esbelto, com cabelos loiros pelos ombros e uma grande barba. Estava todo desarranjado e discutia com Garrow.

- "JÁ TE DISSE ELFO ESTÚPIDO. SAI DAQUI. NÃO TE QUERO AQUI. VAI-TE EMBORA."

- "Mas amo…o senhor não está bem. Está aqui, muito sozinho e não vive como deve ser, com esta sujidade toda. Garrow agora é livre, mas poder ajudar amo."

- "Se dizes que és livre, então não me chames amo. Não me chateies. Eu estou bem. Claro que estaria melhor se o meu pai estivesse vivo. Ok...Ok...ele não era o meu pai verdadeiro, mas ele ajudou-me e eu gostava muito dele. E se tu não tivesses ido para o mato procurar-me, talvez ele ainda estivesse vivo."

Uma raiva resplendecia nos olhos do rapaz que tinha retomado a sua rega de plantas lilases e negras.

- "Mas menino Scorpius, o senhor seu pai já estava muito doente, Garrow não ter culpa. Não me culpe, por algo que não tenho culpa."

- "Sai daqui… verme estúpido."

Hermione que estava a escutar tudo, acordou do seu transe, quando ouviu aquele rapaz, pronunciar aquele insulto, típico de Malfoy.

- "Draco?"

O rapaz, de nome Scorpius, olhou para aquela rapariga desconhecida e ficou sério.

Hermione olhou de alto a baixo e viu os seus olhos cinzas no meio daqueles cabelos loiros revoltos. Mas a seguir das palavras de Scorpius, Hermione duvidou se aquele seria realmente Draco.

- "Quem és tu?"

- "Não me conheces Draco?"

- "O meu nome não é Draco. Chamo-me Scorpius. Que fazes aqui? Quem é esta Garrow? Alguém do Ministério para me levar daqui? Para algum centro de malucos?"

- "Não…eu sou..."

- "Não quero saber. CALA-TE! SAEM DA MINHA CASA. RUAAAAAA!"

Garrow e Hermione recuaram e esta última olhou mais uma vez para Scorpius. Era muito parecido com Draco, mas não podia ser ele. De certeza que ele tinha encontrado o colar dela, algures.

Ia perguntar-lhe. Queria obter respostas, mas a fúria de Scorpius fez a recuar mais uma vez.

Draco estava morto e ela, após três anos da sua morte, não tinha aceite tal coisa.

Virou-se e abandonou o terraço.

- "Espere por mim, menina Hermione Granger." – pediu Garrow, correndo com algum custo atrás de Hermione e partindo com ela.

- "Hermione Granger?" – sussurrou Scorpius.

Dirigiu-se à beira do terraço e viu Hermione, no jardim, a posicionar-se para desmaterializar-se. Esta olhou mais uma vez para Scorpius e desapareceu.

Scorpius sentou-se no chão, apoiando a sua cabeça nos joelhos. Ficou vários minutos naquela posição, sem se movimentar.

Subitamente ergueu a cabeça e começou a bater na testa, fortemente. Várias lágrimas surgiram na sua face e Scorpius não as conseguia controlar.

- "Porque é que este nome me faz chorar? PORQUÊ? PORQUÊ? PORQUE É QUE NÃO ME LEMBRO DE NADA? Este nome é-me tão familiar. Oh meu pai…onde quer que estejas, ajuda-me. Sinto-me tão perdido."

Scorpius levantou-se e mandou um vaso com toda a força para o chão, espantando um esquilo que circulava pelo terraço. Virou-se e olhou para o horizonte, tentando encontrar o seu caminho.

* * *

Quando Hermione abriu os seus olhos, estava num beco na Diagon-Al.

Garrow, que ainda se encontrava junto dela, olhou-a com preocupação.

- "Estar bem Menina Granger?"

Hermione estava petrificada. Aquele não poderia ser Draco. Ele não iria esquecê-la em apenas três anos.

Mas o colar estava lá. Assim como aquele anel. Que explicação haveria para isso?

Ela iria voltar lá. Mas antes, teria que fazer perguntas a Garrow.

- "Diz-me Garrow, quem é este Scorpius? Quem era o teu antigo amo? O pai adoptivo de Scorpius? Conta-me tudo, por favor?"

- "Porque é que menina Granger, querer saber a vida de menino Scorpius? Conheço-o? Oh isso ser algo maravilhoso…"

- "Porquê?"

- "Porque menino Scorpius ter perdido toda a sua memória."

- "Como assim?"

Ambos se sentaram nuns degraus de uma velha estalagem e começaram a conversar.

- "Há uns anos atrás, o meu amo, Homer Pikkle, tinha ido ao riacho pescar e descobrir um rapaz muito mal tratado e num estado lastimável, a lutar pela vida, junto de um rochedo. Meu velho amo ser uma pessoa bondosa e levar menino para sua casa. Eu e outro elfo que desde a morte do meu velho amo, partira, cuidámos de menino. Ele estava muito mal, sabe? Era provável menino morrer. Mas meu antigo amo, não queria que isso acontecer. Por isso batalhar muito para o salvar. Lembro-me de menino estar inconsciente, como se estiver num sono profundo. Lembro-me de meu antigo amo, estar preocupado, porque nem sabia quem ele era. Não sabia se era mau ou bom. Acho que meu antigo amo tentou penetrar a mente do menino, mas não conseguiu, porque subitamente, menino perdera a memória. Passado muito tempo…cinco meses, acho eu, menino recuperou, mas sempre foi muito reservado. Fechava-se no quarto e quando saia, via-se olhos vermelhos de choro. Mas adorava meu antigo amo por ter sido tão bom para ele."

- "Mas como alguém perde a memória de um momento para o outro? Scorpius não dizia nada? Ele esteve sempre inconsciente?"

- "Garrow não saber. Estar sempre na floresta à procura de flores medicinais para menino. Amo antigo querer sempre que Garrow ficasse longe do quarto de menino. Só o outro elfo, o Piggy é que entrava naquele quarto."

- "Porque é que não podias entrar? O teu amo não confiava em ti? E onde está esse elfo?"

- "Antigo amo sempre confiou em Garrow. Ele não deixar Garrow entrar, porque sabia que Garrow, apesar de ser elfo, ter sentimentos e de ser muito sensível ao sofrimento dos outros. Não sei onde estar Piggy. Mas Garrow poder chamá-lo. Mas hoje não. Garrow estar muito fraco."

- "Ok Garrow. És livre. Faz como entenderes. Se queres descansar, tudo bem. Para onde vais? Algo em mente?"

- "Garrow estar a pensar trabalhar em Hogwarts, poder ser? Garrow querer reencontrar amigo de longa data, Dobby."

- "O Dobby, claro! A tua escolha é excelente. Hogwarts é o melhor sítio para se estar. Vou levar-te."

- "Obrigado Menina Granger. Mas antes, Garrow querer avisar, para menina Granger não ligar muito ao Piggy. Ele não ser da mesma opinião que Garrow e achar que menina Granger ser uma destruidora de elfos domésticos."

- "Entendo. Mas já estou habituada. Ainda são alguns, os elfos que não gostam do que faço e não querem ser libertados."

E depois destas palavras, levou Garrow para Hogwarts.

* * *

Fawkes sobrevoava o escritório de Dumbledore. A beleza do seu voo era tão fascinante, que Dumbledore sorria só de a ver.

- "Fawkes, qualquer dia ainda ficas tonta de tanto voar, às voltas. Ou então fico eu, de tanto olhar para ti."

Alguém bate à porta.

- "Entre, por favor."

Hermione, um pouco receosa, abriu a porta do escritório de Dumbledore e entrou.

- "Hermione Granger. Que alegria vê-la de novo. Não me diga, mais um elfo?"

- "Exacto Professor Dumbledore."

-" Já lhe disse para não me chamar professor. Já não sou seu professor."

- "É o hábito, professor." – Hermione esboçou um leve sorriso.

- "Durante este ano e meio, tenho me habituado à sua presença, mais uma vez, nesta escola. O seu trabalho, como protectora dos elfos, é excelente. E fico muito satisfeito, por ajudar muitos, a ficarem livres e a convencer outros a tentarem serem livres. E fico ainda mais satisfeito, por alguns quererem vir trabalhar para Hogwarts, mas Miss Granger, se isto continuar assim, digamos, que não vou ter mais espaço em Hogwarts, para colocar tanto elfo."

- "Oh sim, professor. Compreendo. Mas fique descansado que este será o último a vir para Hogwarts."

- "Vejo que Miss Granger está um pouco desanimada. Não a vejo a sorrir, como é habitual. Será que este velho professor poderá ajudá-la?"

- "De facto, professor, não estou muito bem. Eu tive um dia inexplicavelmente mau."

E depois de dizer isto, Hermione despejou todas as suas dúvidas. O que aconteceu, como aconteceu, a sua reacção, a sua dúvida, a conversa com Garrow. Tudo.

- "Como me disse que esse homem se chamava? "

- "Homer Pikkle."

- "Hummm…!" – Dumbledore ergueu-se da cadeira e foi ter com Fawkes que estava no seu poleiro. Acaricio-lhe as suas asas e olhou serenamente para Hermione.

- "Espero que Miss Granger não esteja com muitas esperanças. Mais vale acreditar no que não queremos no que queremos. Não tenha muitas esperanças. Pode ser simplesmente um rapaz parecido com Draco e que descobriu por aí ou comprou a alguém o seu colar. Pensa voltar àquela casa?"

- "Penso pois. Vou lá o mais depressa possível."

- "Então eu vou consigo. Se quiser levar, Mr. Potter, esteja à vontade. Mas antes, permite-me recomendar-lhe, fale antes com esse elfo, o Piggy. De certo que ele tem coisas importantes para revelar."

Hermione acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e dirigiu-se para o exterior.

E a seguir, abandonou Hogwarts.

Quando deu por si, estava numa rua movimentada, no meio de Londres.

Caminhou, entre ruas e ruas e parou de fronte de um pequeno prédio de dois andares. Entrou, subiu o lance de escadas, cumprimentou uma senhora idosa, que estava a varrer a escada e parou diante de um apartamento. Tirou a chave e entrou.

Hermione optara por viver sozinha. Queria um espaço, só seu. Uma independência só dela.

Por vezes, recebia a visita dos seus amigos, que continuavam os mesmos.

Ron deixara a Toca e comprara uma moradia perto da loja de Fred e de George, onde vivia com Cho e com Hugh, o pequeno filho com apenas dois meses. O negócio na loja ia de vento e popa e Ron orgulhava-se de ter optado trabalhar com os irmãos gémeos.

Harry e Ginny continuavam juntos e ambos viviam na Toca. Ginny não conseguia deixar os pais sozinhos naquele casarão e deixá-los só com Percy. Por isso optaram viver os dois lá, para grande alegria de Mrs e Mr. Weasley.

Luna e Neville também estavam bem profissionalmente, mas já não namoravam. Luna decidiu terminar tudo com Neville, dois anos antes, porque simplesmente já estava farta dos nomes carinhosos que Neville lhe dava. Mas ficaram grandes amigos.

Hermione pousou a sua mala no sofá cor de pêssego e tirou o seu casaco.

Dirigiu-se ao seu quarto e despiu-se.

O dia tinha sido muito cansativo e nada melhor para relaxar, do que um bom banho quente. Entrou na banheira e depressa bolhinhas de sabão surgiram.

Não conseguia para de pensar em Scorpius. Era tão parecido com Draco, mas ao mesmo tempo tão diferente. Draco adorava-a e não ia esquece-la tão facilmente. Ele era carinhoso e Scorpius tinha sido rude para ela.

Não podia… não podia ser Draco.

Bateram à porta.

Hermione verbalizou uma asneirola, por ter sido incomodada, naquele momento de relaxamento e saiu da banheira. Movimentou levemente a varinha e sem mais nem menos, o seu corpo ficou seco. Vestiu rapidamente uma camisa de dormir e saiu da casa de banho em direcção à porta.

Abriu.

À sua frente encontrava-se Ron, boquiaberto.

- "Ohhh por favor, Ronald Weasley. Não me digas, que nunca viste uma mulher de camisa de dormir?"

- "Não assim tão transparente."

Hermione olhou para si mesma. De facto aquela camisa era transparente demais. Mas não se importou muito. Achou graça, à cara de Ron, que subitamente tinha ficado vermelha.

- "Também nunca viste os atributos de uma mulher?"

- "Vi sim." – disse bruscamente Ron.

- "Aah bom. Já te ia perguntar como tinhas feito um filho à Cho. Entra."

- "Não podes mesmo vestir algo? A tua nudez é descarada."

- "Posso. Mas primeiro, eu estou na minha casa. Segundo, acabei agora de sair do banho à pressa, porque alguém me interrompeu. E terceiro, eu não estou nua. Estou só um pouco transparente, da cintura para cima. ACCIO ROUPÃO."

E depois de dizer isto, um roupão laranja, deslizou até Hermione, que o vestiu delicadamente.

- "Pronto. Estou melhor, assim? "

- "Ya. Estou a ver que não estás muito bem, hoje. Eu vim aqui para me ensinares a dar leite ao Hugh, mas se quiseres posso ficar aqui para desabafares. O que se passa?"

- "Nada. Tu não sabes dar leite ao teu próprio filho? É só pores no biberão e dares."

- "Mas a Cho disse que tenho que ver se está frio ou quente. E eu não percebi muito bem. Afinal o leite tem que estar frio ou quente? "

- "Oh Merlin. Morno. Nunca ouviste falar nesta palavra? Morno. E onde está o Hugh, afinal?"

- "Ficou com o Fred na loja. A Cho teve que ir trabalhar para o hospital. Acho que apareceu um rapazinho com cara de sapo e não sabiam o que fazer. Deve ser filho da Umbridge... hehehe. E eu fiquei com ele. Mas afinal o que tens? "

Cho trabalhava como enfermeira no Hospital de St. Mungus e era muitas as vezes, em que era chamada para urgências, no final do dia.

Hermione não conseguindo esconder mais, as suas dúvidas, sentou-se no sofá e contou tudo a Ron. Este a cada palavra de Hermione ficava ainda mais surpreso e confuso. Sentou-se, abruptamente, no sofá, e olhou seriamente para Hermione.

- "E achas que esse tal Scorpius…era o Malfoy?"

- "Não sei, Ron. Não faço ideia. Estou tão confusa. Eu não quero ficar com muitas esperanças, entendes? Mas algo me fascina naquele rapaz. Não sei. Os olhos dele são iguais aos do Draco. Não sei."

- "Será que são primos? Lá numa coisa…eles são parecidos. Têm ambos, nomes estranhos."

Ron fez um leve sorriso aparecer no rosto de Hermione.

Um pouco receoso, Ron aproximou-se mais da amiga e subitamente abraçou-se a ela.

- "Independentemente do que acontecer Hermione, eu estou aqui. E o Harry também, claro. O trio maravilha continua a bombar. E nunca nos vamos separar. Podes sempre contar connosco. Agora descansa."

Hermione ficou comovida com as palavras do amigo e deu-lhe um leve beijinho na bochecha corada de Ron. Ficaram algum tempo à conversa e Hermione observou todo o apoio dado pelo amigo.

- "Obrigado Ron."

Ron sorriu, levantou-se e saiu porta fora.

Hermione ficou sozinha naquele apartamento pacífico, pensando nos últimos acontecimentos.

* * *

- "O quê? Como assim, alguém como o Draco? Mas quem é esse? Scorpius? Bem…ex- devorador da morte, não foi! Não me lembro, de ver esse nome, nos registos que os aurors têm lá no gabinete." – revelava Harry, olhando seriamente para Ron.

Harry, à semelhança de Ron, encontrava-se ainda mais alto.

O seu cabelo negro estava cada vez mais desalinhado e a sua cicatriz brilhava no meio da sua testa. A única diferença entre o Harry Potter de dezessete anos e o Harry Potter de agora, com vinte anos, é que este era muito mais musculado e muito mais elegante.

Ginny surgiu por detrás de Harry, abraçando a sua cintura.

Estava muito esbelta e o seu longo cabelo ruivo, cintilava no ar fresco.

Encontravam-se, no grande e robusto jardim da Toca.

- "Imagino como deve estar a Hermione. Já deve estar a pensar que aquele era o Draco. Oh isto é muito mau, para ela. Ela vai começar a criar pequenas esperanças e vai tudo piorar, como antes."

- "Hey Ginny. Não digas isso, ok? Ela foi a própria a dizer que não queria ficar com muitas esperanças. Ela disse-me. Não comeces a agoirar."

- "Ah agora sou eu que estou a agoirar? Quem és tu, para dizer tal coisa, oh Ron –que- nem- sabe- mudar- a- fralda- ao- filho."

Harry sorriu ao presenciar a discussão daqueles irmãos, que mesmo sendo já adultos, continuavam às cacetadas, como se fossem puras crianças.

Mas depressa, esse sorriso de Harry desvaneceu ao lembrar-se do dilema de Hermione.

- "Quando é que disseste, que a Hermione ia falar com esse elfo doméstico? O Piggy?" – questionou, subitamente Harry, a Ron.

- "Penso que é amanhã. O Dumbledore fez questão de ir com ela. Eu também ia… mas não posso deixar a loja sozinha. Já a deixei hoje e amanhã há muito trabalho para fazer."

- "Ok Ron. Também tens a tua vida. Entendo. Mas eu posso ir. Aliás, faço questão de ir. Como auror posso querer proteger uma amiga, de algum mal, que possa ocorrer."

- "Sim, como se ela precisasse, com a presença de Dumbledore, ao seu lado." – disse, muito depressa, Ginny.

- "Mesmo assim, faço questão de ir."

- "Então, eu também vou. Não sou auror, mas sou Seeker."

- "Que comparação. Que eu saiba ninguém vai levar uma snitch."

- "PULLUS" – gritou Ginny, direccionando a sua varinha para Ron.

Este, subitamente, transformou-se numa galinha e começou a saltar, desenfreadamente.

- "O que se passa aqui? Ronald?" – questinou Mrs. Weasley, que aparecera cheia de massa no cabelo.

E Ginny e Harry deram as mãos e começaram a rir, com o panorama que presenciavam.

* * *

O dia amanheceu delicadamente.

Ainda os primeiros raios de sol, estavam a entrar pela janela do quarto de Hermione e já esta estava pronta para sair de casa.

Pegou na sua varinha, vestiu o seu blusão de ganga e saiu.

Ao entrar por uma rua sombria e vazia, Hermione girou e fechou os olhos.

Acabara de se materializar.

Ao abrir os olhos, Hogwarts encontrava-se à sua frente, resplandecente.

Dumbledore encontrava-se à sua frente, já fora dos portões de Hogwarts. Trazia o seu sobretudo esmeralda e um ar angelical.

Ao seu lado, encontrava-se nada mais, nada menos, do que Ginny e Harry e ao lado de ambos, Garrow.

- "Muito bom dia, Miss Granger. De certo, que não se vai importar de ser acompanhada, por um excelente auror…" – disse Dumbledore, olhando orgulhoso, para Harry – " …e por uma excelente…aah…talvez assistente de auror?"

- "Sou simplesmente uma seeker, amiga de Hermione e com curiosidade de desvendar este grande mistério." – disse Ginny, olhando para Hermione e sorrindo.

Esta contribuiu o sorriso aos amigos, agradecendo o facto de estarem presentes e de a quererem ajudar.

- "Muito bem, então vamos. Se me permitem, reservei uma pequena sala, no pub de Madame Rosmerta. Apetecia-me sair do recinto de Hogwarts e visitar uma vila alegre como Hogsmeade. Penso que foi uma excelente ideia, não acham?"

- "Com certeza, professor Dumbledore." – concordou, Harry.

E todos seguiram Dumbledore, até ao pub de Madame Rosmerta.

Ao chegarem ao pub, Madame Rosmerta já se encontrava à entrada, esperando pelos ilustres convidados. Guiou-os ao andar superior, deixando-os sozinhos numa pequena sala, com um doce perfume a lavanda.

Dumbledore sentou-se num pequeno sofá e olhava para Hermione, como quem espera uma ordem. Harry e Ginny colocaram-se atrás de Hermione, encostados à parede.

Por sua vez, Hermione colocou-se de frente para Garrow e disse, calmamente:

- "Garrow, estás com forças suficientes para chamar o Piggy?"

- "Estou sim, menina Granger. Se menina quer falar com Piggy, Garrow, tem todo o prazer em chamá-lo."

E depois de dizer isto, Garrow cerrou os dentes, fechou os olhos e com um estalar de dedos, um elfo um pouco, corcunda e ainda mais velho e sujo que Garrow, surgiu ao seu lado.

Encontrava-se ainda mais miserável que Garrow, quando Hermione o encontrou naquela ruela em Diagon- Al. Parecia mesmo um porco mal-formado.

Piggy olhou para todos, com um olhar rancoroso e cheio de orgulho. Subitamente, começou a bater com os enormes e defeituosos pés no chão e começou a lançar olhares de profundo ódio a Garrow. Só lhe faltava mesmo cuspir na cara do pobrezinho.

Vendo que Piggy estava um pouco mais calmo, Hermione baixou-se, ficando frente a frente àquele elfo desmazelado.

- "Olá. És o Piggy, certo?"

- "Não…sou o Harry Potter." – disse Piggy, olhando com nojo, para Hermione.

- "Ora, ora… um elfo com sentido de humor. Fiz bem em vir." – disse, sorrindo, Dumbledore, olhando para Piggy e cruzando os braços.

Este olhou para Dumbledore com um misto de surpresa e de desprezo. Os seus grandes olhos negros cruzaram-se com os de Dumbledore e por fim olhou para Hermione.

- "Sim. Sou o Piggy. Espero poder ser útil em algo, menina filha de pais muggles e que destrói as vidas dos elfos."

- "Hey…elfo esquisitóide, o que queres dizer com isso de filha de pais muggles? És contra isso? Não me digas que o teu falecido dono era daqueles feiticeiros que se acham superiores por serem de sangue puro. Idiotas" – dizia Ginny, olhando para Piggy e com vontade de o estrangular.

- "O meu amo não era idiota nenhum, ruiva estúpida."

- "Pronto…Pronto… acalmem-se. Nada de chamar nomes uns aos outros."

- "Senhor cicatriz não mandar em Piggy."- disse Piggy, cruzando os seus longos braços escanzelados.

- "Ok… eu desisto. Este elfo está a pedi-las. Olha. oh mostrengo, se disseres mais alguma coisa em gozação, eu juro, que transformo-te em balão e arrebento-te com um palito." – dizia Ginny, caminhando de encontro ao elfo, mas subitamente Hermione levantou-se e bloqueou-a.

- "Calma Gi. Calma. Eu já estou habituada a isto. Nem todos os elfos gostam de mim. Nem todos são simpáticos. Ele só está a provocar-nos porque é mesmo isso que quer. Entendes?"

Ginny assentiu com a cabeça e recuou. Hermione, mais uma vez, abaixou-se e colocou-se em frente de Piggy. Depois de suspirar, perguntou:

- "Piggy...tu e o Garrow, eram ambos elfos de Homer Pikkle, certo? Sabias tudo, o que acontecia naquela casa. Sabias, não sabias?"

- "Menina não ter nada a ver com isso."

- "Por favor Piggy…é muito importante. Eu preciso de saber algumas coisas."

- "Piggy não dizer nada. Piggy não insultar a memória de amo. Piggy jurar a amo que nunca iria contar os segredos daquela família. E Piggy não dizer nada."

- "Piggy… eu compreendo. Mas, este caso é muito importante. O que sabes sobre o Scorpius?"

Os olhos de Piggy abriram-se num ápice e este olhou seriamente para Hermione. Algo nos olhos dele, fazia Hermione oscilar por dentro. Como se os olhos dele fossem o reflexo da dor e sofrimento que Scorpius tivera passado.

Piggy virou-se de costas para Hermione e sibilou entre dentes:

- "Sangue de lama impertinente. Para além de destruir vida a elfos, também querer meter o bedelho onde não ser chamada."

- "Eu ouvi isso... seu monstro… LEVICORPUS"

- "PROTEGO MAXIMA…Ginny Weasley! Ninguém aqui vai atacar quem quer que seja. Espero que se controle." – disse Dumbledore seriamente e colocando-se de frente para Piggy, que se encontrava agachado e a tremer de medo.

- "Muito bem, professor. Eu controlo-me. Se este elfo respeitar as pessoas e chamá-las pelo seu verdadeiro nome. E não me venha dizer, que ele não sabe o nome dela, porque todos os elfos conhecem Hermione Granger."

- "Hermione Granger?" – sibilou Piggy

- "Na verdade menina Ginny, Piggy desconhecer de facto, nome de Hermione, uma vez que ele sempre desprezara menina Granger. Dizer que não querer saber nome de destruidora de vidas de elfos. Muitas vezes Garrow levar cacetadas quando eu falar de como Hermione Granger ser bondosa." – explicou, um pouco a medo, Garrow.

- "Piggy levanta-te. Não tens que ter medo. Ginny Weasley apenas se exaltou. O que seria de esperar, visto você ser um elfo um pouco petulante."

- "Obrigado Professor Dumbledore, por proteger este humilde elfo. É bom saber que ainda ajuda um elfo de Homer Pikkle."

- "Penso que se pode retirar Piggy. Pelo menos por hoje, uma vez que hoje estão todos um pouco, tensos. E fica avisado que me deve uma. Por isso, talvez da próxima vez, nos dirá mais alguma coisa útil."

- "Com certeza." – e fazendo uma pequena vénia a Dumbledore, Piggy desapareceu.

- "Professor, mas ficámos sem saber nada. Porque o dispensou?"

- "Hermione Granger, penso que a menina terá que ter um pouco mais de paciência. Este elfo é um pouco rude e arrancar algo dele leva o seu tempo."

- "O professor fala como se o conhecesse." – afirmou Harry olhando de lado para Dumbledore.

- "Sim. Na verdade conheço. E não é só este elfo. Mas sim o Homer. Era um homem muito reservado. Foi meu colega, quando eu estudava em Hogwarts. Mas é melhor não falarmos disto. Por enquanto. Tenho umas coisas a resolver."

E sem dizer mais nada, Dumbledore fez uma pequena vénia a todos os presentes e saiu.

- "Por vezes não percebo o professor Dumbledore. Eu não aguento muito mais tempo, esta incógnita na minha cabeça. Eu quero saber a verdade. Garrow de certeza que não sabes mais nada?"

- "Tudo o que Garrow saber… Garrow já revelar. Juro a menina Granger."

Hermione assentiu com a cabeça, mas revelando o seu descontentamento. Ela queria saber quem, de facto, era Scorpius. O que lhe tinha acontecido. Como é que ele chegou às mãos de Homer e como era tratado.

Aquele elfo era a única resposta existente, mas tudo tornava-se mais difícil, quando aquele mesmo elfo tentava a todo o custo esconder o que sabia.

- "Hermione tens que ter mais paciência. Tentamos noutro dia. Além disso, deves ter muito trabalho para fazer hoje, certo? No ministério? Não te esqueças daqueles relatórios sobre os lobisomens que tens que entregar."

- "Eu sei disso. Mas não sei se vou ter cabeça para isso. Aquele Scorpius não me sai da mente. Será que ele é o Draco?"

- "Hey…Mione. Tu disseste que não ias alimentar falsas esperanças. Sim? Outro dia, resolvemos este enigma. Ok?"

Hermione assentiu com a cabeça e pegou na sua mala. Dirigiu-se à porta, mas sem antes dizer aos amigos:

- "Hoje é dia de jantarem na minha casa. Vemo-nos mais logo, Harry e Gi."

E depois destas palavras, Hermione saiu rumo ao trabalho que a esperava.

* * *

O dia foi extremamente longo para Hermione. Aqueles relatórios que tinha que entregar, estavam com algumas falhas e teve que corrigir tudo. Ler 8100 páginas e ver se havia lacunas era uma tarefa cansativa.

Depois de corrigir tudo e de entregar, ainda teve que preencher os formulários de elfos (formulários onde especificava a que família o elfo servia, o motivo porque ela deu a libertação, a história do elfo e a sua caracterização) que tinham sido libertados naquela semana.

- "Quinze elfos libertados da escravatura, numa semana, já é bom. É pena aquela elfo não querer mesmo ser libertada. Senão seriam dezasseis." – pensava alto Hermione.

Mas o seu pensamento foi interrompido, quando estava a preencher o formulário de Garrow.

Tudo veio à sua mente. Tudo incluindo Draco ou Scorpius. Ela tinha que saber a verdade. Tinha que esclarecer aquele mistério todo. Tinha que saber toda a história de Scorpius. Como é que alguém consegue perder a memória, mesmo estando inconsciente e tão rapidamente. Havia ali muitos enigmas e Hermione sentia-se no dever de resolvê-los.

Pousou a pena e olhava para a pequena janela em frente da sua mesa.

Estava uma tarde bonita. O sol brilhava lá ao fundo, largando os seus últimos raios, antes de se pôr por completo.

Subitamente Hermione sentiu uma vontade enorme de ir àquela casa. A casa de Scorpius. Queria vislumbrar a sua silhueta mais uma vez. Queria olhar mais uma vez para ele. Algo a ligava a ele. Seria ele o Draco de outrora? Talvez encarnado nele ou simplesmente era o Draco? Hermione desviou aqueles pensamentos e focou-se no seu trabalho.

Iria a casa de Scorpius, mas só quando acabasse o que tinha para fazer.

* * *

Era já noite, quando Hermione saiu do Ministério da Magia. Despediu-se dos seus colegas, picou o ponto e saiu.

A noite estava fria. Nem parecia que horas antes, aquele sol magnífico acalorava as ruas.

Caminhou para o beco, onde todos os dias, se materializava. Já estava pronta para dizer, Little Road of Nowhere **(N.A: o nome da rua onde morava)**, quando se lembrou da vontade enorme que tinha de ver Scorpius.

Seria uma loucura, vê-lo àquela hora, mas o desejo falava muito mais alto.

Fechou os olhos, pronunciou as palavras certas e rodopiou no mesmo sítio.

Abriu os olhos.

E lá estava ela, a casa de Scorpius. No meio daquele mato. No meio daquela escuridão. No meio daquele silêncio.

Caminhou um pouco mais e colocou-se atrás de um longo carvalho.

Tudo estava calmo. Possivelmente Scorpius já estaria a dormir. E Hermione não o poderia ver.

Estava pronta para ir embora, quando ouviu passos no terraço. Escondeu-se, mais uma vez atrás do carvalho e cuidadosamente olhou para cima. Iluminado por um pequeno candeeiro a óleo, estava Scorpius. Olhava para a lua e Hermione via os seus olhos cinzas a brilharem.

O coração de Hermione começou a saltitar. Aquele era Draco. Só podia.

Tinha o mesmo perfil de Draco, o mesmo olhar, a mesma forma de estar.

Aquele momento era tão parecido com os momentos que ela e Draco passavam em Hogwarts, a olhar para a lua. Naquele silêncio, que só era quebrado pelos seres do lago de Hogwarts.

Pequenas lágrimas começaram a escorregar na face de Hermione.

Ela tinha tantas saudades de Draco. E nem acreditava que já há três anos que não sentia, os seus lábios tocarem nos dela.

Olhou mais uma vez para Scorpius. Este ainda "namorava" a lua e os olhos cinzas, ainda cintilavam. Mas agora, Hermione percebia. Aquele brilho não era o reflexo da lua, mas sim, lágrimas que saíam dos seus belos olhos.

Hermione começou a chorar ainda mais. Queria tanto ir ter com Scorpius e abraçá-lo. Sentia esse desejo invadir-lhe o seu corpo. Queria-o mais que tudo na vida. Mas e se aquele não fosse Draco?

Hermione não aguentava mais. O seu sofrimento, a angústia, voltaram ainda mais fortes do que outrora. As suas lágrimas agora eram grossas e não acabavam. O seu sofrimento era tanto.

Subitamente soltou um gemido de angústia.

Ao notar que tinha quebrado o silêncio e revelado a sua posição, escondeu-se ainda mais, com o coração a acelerar.

Espreitou para o terraço da casa, mas não encontrou Scorpius. Aflita, olhou para todos os lados. Não havia sinal dele. Como não queria ser descoberta, Hermione fechou os olhos e materializou-se.

- "Quem está aí? Quem está aí? Acuse-se" – Scorpius caminhava no meio das árvores, à procura de alguém.

O candeeiro a óleo, não iluminava muito, mas graças a ele, Scorpius ainda conseguiu visualizar uma silhueta esbelta de cabelos longos, a desaparecer.

A silhueta dos seus sonhos.

* * *

Hermione abriu a porta de casa e entrou. Mandou a sua mala e casaco para o chão e mandou-se para cima do sofá.

Começou a chorar compulsivamente. Não acreditava que estava a sofrer de novo. Aquela dor era tão forte. Era forte demais.

Ela ainda amava Draco. E aquele Scorpius era muito parecido com ele.

Chorou e chorou, até não ter mais forças.

_[In this world you tried_

_Not leaving me alone behind._

_There's no other way._

_I prayed to the gods let him stay_

_The memories ease the pain inside,_

_Now I know why. _

_[All of my memories keep you near._

_In silent moments imagine keep you here._

_All of my memories keep you near._

_You silent whispers, silent tears. _

_[Together in all these memories_

_I see your smile._

_All the memories I hold dear._

_Draco, you know I will love you_

_Until the end of time_

_All of my memories..._

Acabou por adormecer tendo como última imagem, o sorriso de Draco, junto do lago.

* * *

- "ALOHOMORA"

- "Ginny, achas correcto o que acabaste de fazer? Estás a invadir uma propriedade."

- "Oh por favor Harry. Eu estou apenas a entrar na casa da minha amiga, porque éramos para jantar todos juntos e ela não nos abriu a porta. Já esperei muito e ela entrou agora em casa. Eu vi. Estou preocupada."

- "Ok.. Entra, então."

Ginny e Harry entraram cuidadosamente na casa de Hermione e fecharam a porta. Olharam para o Hall e viram as coisas no chão.

Encaminharam-se para a sala de estar e descobriram uma Hermione adormecida e com o rosto inchado de tanto chorar.

- "Oh Harry… vês? Passou-se algo. Ela está mal. Vou acordá-la. Quero saber o que se passa."

- "Não" – sussurrou Harry, impedindo Ginny de avançar – "Uma vez ouvi, uma pessoa sábia dizer, que nos nossos sonhos, entrámos num mundo só nosso e que ninguém tem o direito de nos tirar de lá. Deixa-a dormir. Amanhã saberemos de tudo."

- "Ok… mas pelo menos leva-a para o quarto dela. Eu depois dispo-a." – murmurou Ginny.

- "Está bem." – e pegando cuidadosamente Hermione ao colo, Harry levou-a para o quarto.

Depois de a deixar na cama, saiu, deixando a amiga ao cuidado de Ginny.

Minutos depois, Ginny apareceu cabisbaixa e sentou-se ao lado de Harry no sofá.

- "Ela está a sofrer Harry. Ela só pronuncia o nome do Malfoy. E o nome desse tal Scorpius. Ela está abalada."

Harry beijou a testa da namorada e transmitiu-lhe algum conforto, apesar de também ele estar preocupado com Hermione.

- "Eu sei que ela está a sofrer, amor. Eu sei."

* * *

Hermione acordou. A sua cabeça estava pesada e só lhe apetecia dormir de novo. Sentou-se na cama e encostou-se à madeira da cama. Ao abrir, como deve ser, os olhos, vislumbrou no seu puff, uma silhueta alta, de pernas cruzadas e a olhar para ela.

- "FLIPENDO" – disse a silhueta e as cortinas foram afastadas para o lado, possibilitando a entrada da luz do sol.

Agora com tudo nítido, Hermione olhou para a silhueta e o seu olhar parou nos olhos verdes dele.

- "Bom dia Hermione. Tudo bem?"

- "Harry? Que fazes aqui? Como entraste?"

- "Bom dia também para ti." – Harry sorriu – "Entrei pela porta de entrada. Através do alohomora. Foi a Ginny que abriu a porta. Juro. Estávamos preocupados contigo, porque disseste para nós virmos jantar cá a casa e não estavas cá."

- "Eish… o jantar. Ontem era dia de jantarem na minha casa e eu esqueci. Ainda por cima tinha referido o dito cujo, no pub da Rosmerta. Desculpa. A sério. Desculpem. Mas onde está a Ginny?"

- "A Ginny foi comprar algo para o pequeno-almoço. Como não jantámos juntos, resolvemos tomar o pequeno-almoço, juntos. Que tal?"

- "Ok. Mas mais uma vez, desculpa por me esquecer do jantar. Tive uns assuntos a tratar." – revelou Hermione, baixando a sua cabeça e contemplando o lençol azul, da sua cama.

- "Eu é que peço desculpas. Entrei na tua casa, sem permissão. Mas eu e a Ginny, estávamos preocupados. Não sabíamos o que te tinha acontecido. Estávamos num pub, aqui perto e vimos através da janela o teu regresso a casa. O que se passou, afinal?"

Hermione "brincava" com os seus dedos e continuava com a cabeça baixa. Ainda se sentia confusa. A rastejar naquela escuridão. Ela não sabia o que sentia. Sentia saudades de Draco. Sentia medo. Sentia angústia e queria desvendar aquele mistério todo, o mais depressa possível.

Olhou para Harry. Sentiu os olhos verdes a olharem fixamente para ela e à espera de uma resposta franca.

Ficaram minutos sem dizerem uma única palavra, apenas a olharem-se.

Subitamente Harry levantou-se e Hermione fez o mesmo.

A dor que sentia era forte demais. Tinha que desabafar. Tinha que falar sobre o assunto com alguém.

- "Oh Harry…" – mas da sua boca não saiu mais nada. Apenas chorou, como nunca tinha chorado, há três anos.

Harry abraçou a amiga e deu-lhe algum conforto. Era tudo o que ela precisava, naquele momento.

Hermione apertava fortemente Harry. Harry queria dar-lhe algum conforto, ela sabia disso e agradecia, mas não era um amigo que ela queria abraçar.

Ela queria abraçar Draco. Ou Scorpius. Ou lá como ele se chamava.

Sentia o desejo de beijar, tocar, abraçar, amar, aquele rapaz desgastado pela vida e infeliz. E esse desejo queimava-a por dentro. Fazia-a sofrer, como nunca.

- "Hermione, o que se passa contigo? O que aconteceu?"

Hermione afastou-se lentamente de Harry e sentou-se no puff, que outrora, Harry utilizou.

- "Ontem fui a casa do Scorpius. Mas … ele não me viu." – acrescentou Hermione, vendo o olhar assustado de Harry – "Ele não me viu. Logo não houve discussão, como da última vez. Eu precisava, Harry. Eu precisava de o ver mais uma vez. Algo me liga a Scorpius. Existe uma conexão entre nós. Eu sinto."

- "Hermione, tu disseste. Tu disseste ao Ron, que não ias alimentar falsas esperanças."

- "Eu sei disso. Eu sei. Mas … eu precisava, compreendes? Mas acho que fiz mal. Eu fiquei pior do que já estava. Ele parecia tanto o Draco. Ele estava a olhar da mesma maneira para a lua, que o Draco. E estava a chorar. E eu via aquilo tudo, sem poder dar-lhe conforto, porque simplesmente não sei quem ele é."

- "Sei que o que sentes é muito doloroso. Sei que queres descobrir a verdade, o mais depressa possível. Mas tens que ter calma. Lembra-te do que o Dumbledore disse. Primeiro questionas o Piggy e só depois segues para o Scorpius."

- "Já acreditei mais, no facto do Piggy revelar algo, do que agora. Duvido que ele diga algo."

- "Tens que acreditar nas palavras do Dumbledore. Se ele diz que vais conseguir arrancar algo ao Piggy, com o tempo, é porque vais. Ele sabe o que diz."

Harry piscou o olho a Hermione e deu-lhe palmadinhas no ombro.

- "E agora vamos pôr a mesa. Tu ficas encarregue dos talheres e guardanapos e eu dos pratos e copos, ok?

Hermione sorriu e ambos saíram do quarto abraçados e a caminho da cozinha.

Ginny chegou logo de seguida, carregada de pão quentinho, geleias, bolos de caldeirão, sumo de abóbora, café e até Feijões de Todos os Sabores da Bertie Bott.

Todos tomaram calmamente o pequeno-almoço e Hermione, à medida que contava o que tinha ocorrido na noite anterior, comia um feijão com sabor a batatas fritas.

Ginny ficou estupefacta com tal revelação e achou insensato o que Hermione fizera.

- "Ele é um pouco rude. Podia te ter descoberto. Podia te agredir, Hermione. Eu e o Harry estávamos tão preocupados contigo." – disse Ginny, acabando com o seu bolo de caldeirão.

- "Desculpem. Não foi por mal. Mas, como sabes, eu tinha que ir lá, mais uma vez."

- "Ok amiga. Eu entendo. E agora, que tal irmos ter com o Ron? Ele deve estar em casa, acho que ao fim de semana não trabalha."

- "Ginny… Harry… não me levem a mal, mas não me apetece. A sério. Prefiro ficar aqui em casa, a ler uns relatórios."

- "Nem pensar, Hermione. Nós não vamos deixar-te aqui sozinha e ainda por cima a trabalhar. Vá! Veste-te e vamos."

- "Ok… venceram. Seus feiticeiros chatos." – protestou Hermione, dirigindo-se ao quarto e fechando a porta atrás de si.

- "Bem… mas antes de bazar, vou arrumar isto. TARGEO…SKURGE"

Ginny colocou os seus braços em volta do pescoço do namorado e beijou-o fortemente.

- "WOW… para quê, este beijo tão provocante, Gi?"

- "Oh… porque fiquei orgulhosa de ti. Sabes arrumar a cozinha, tanto do modo dos muggles, como do nosso modo. Que rico namorado que arranjei."

Harry sorriu.

- "Porque esse sorriso tão convencido?"

- "Porque eu sei que sou do melhor. Não é preciso dizeres."

-" Convencido." – bradou Ginny, sorrindo e dando leves cacetadas no peito de Harry.

- "Mas sabes que posso ser muito mais do que…bem…posso…ser mais que um namorado convencido?"

- "Pois podes…podes ser um namorado convencido e chato. O que também és."

- "Não…não é isso..É algo mais."

- "Como assim?"

- "Helloooo! Ginny? O Harry está a pedir-te em casamento. É tão óbvio!" – Hermione encontrava-se encostada à parede, com um grande sorriso na cara.

- "Pois… obrigado por esclareceres as coisas à Ginny." – agradeceu Harry, mas com um olhar, do tipo: preferia-que-fosse-ela-a-descobrir-querida-amiga-sabichona.

- "Desculpa Harry. Entusiasmei-me. Um pedido de casamento na minha casa e entre os meus melhores amigos, é tão gratificante. Que lindo!"

- "Ok Hermione. Não faz mal. A casa é tua. Eu deveria ter escolhido outro sítio para fazer o pedido. Se calhar algo mais romântico. Não sei. Isso também conta, para a aceitação do pedido. Mas eu não entendo nada destas coisas e fico nervoso…e…"

- "Sabem, eu ainda estou aqui." – disse Ginny irritada, fazendo com que ambos olhassem para ela e parassem de falar – "Harry, sabes, não importa o lugar, o modo ou quem está presente. Estás a pedir-me em casamento e eu aceito. Sim, quero ser Mrs. Potter. E estou a aceitar, porque amo-te e não porque o modo como me pediste em casamento foi divinal. Até podias pedir-me em casamento num cemitério, porque eu iria aceitar na mesma. Eu amo-te e é isso que importa. O resto é secundário."

Harry parecia uma criança. Deixou escapar um grito de vitória. Um misto de: "Oh Yeah Babe", com um riso.

Depois pegou ao colo Ginny e rodopiou vezes sem conta, até ficaram completamente tontos. Depois beijo-a e foi a correr abraçar e pegar ao colo, Hermione.

- "Sou o homem mais feliz do mundo."

- "Pois...e eu vou ser a rapariga mais maldisposta do mundo, se não me pores no chão, Harry" – implorou Hermione, com medo de "despejar" o pequeno-almoço em cima do amigo.

* * *

- " Casar? Que bom! Muitos parabéns Harry e Ginny. Fico muito feliz por vocês."- dizia Cho, quando estes lhe davam a boa nova na sua enorme casa.

Cho tinha mudado imenso. A maternidade fez uma nova Cho nascer. Estava mais esbelta que nunca, tinha o cabelo negro e curto e usava uns óculos de meia-lua, que mudavam de cor, conforme a cor do seu vestuário. Naquele momento eram vermelhos, uma vez que Cho trajava um vestido de alças vermelho.

- "Sentem-se amigos. Eu estava aqui a dar de comer ao Hugh. Mas acabou por adormecer. Não é lindo? O Hugh? É o meu tesouro."- e Cho tocou, delicadamente, num bebé que se encontrava a repousar, numa alcofa azul.

Hugh realmente era um bebé adorável. Era muito calminho e era poucas, as vezes, que chorava. Tinha herdado os cabelos negros da mãe, mas os olhos azuis eram, sem dúvida, iguais aos do pai.

- "Hermione, querida, estás um pouco em baixo, o que se passa? Queres algo? Chá? Café? Sumo? Cerveja de manteiga?"

- "Não, obrigada Cho. O Ron? Não está?"

- "Não. Ele teve um assunto a tratar na loja. O Fred e o George foram para a Irlanda em negócios. E o Ron ficou sozinho. Pelo menos, durante este fim-de-semana. Tem que ser empregado e patrão, ao mesmo tempo. Mas, vai ter com ele à loja. De certeza que ele vai ter um tempo, para beber um café."

- "Acho que vou mesmo fazer isso. E ao menos assim, vou passear, um pouco."

- "Eu e o Harry ficamos aqui, mais um pouco. Depois vamos à Toca contar a novidade aos meus pais e Percy e depois vamos ter contigo e com o Ron."

- "Ok...então até logo." – Hermione despediu-se dos amigos e do pequeno Hugh e partiu.

* * *

Ao chegar a Londres, encontrou a loja dos Weasley atulhada de adolescentes. Faziam fila até ao exterior.

Ainda bem que aquela loja localizava-se numa pequena vila, tipo Diagon'Al e Hogsmeade. Fora feita de propósito para comerciantes de renome, como os Weasley. Seria, muito confuso, para os muggles, verem tanto adolescente com bombas que faziam as pessoas rodopiar e estojos que maquilhavam as meninas sozinhos.

Hermione achou melhor esperar, um pouco. Naquele momento, Ron estaria cheio de trabalho e ela não o queria perturbar. Por essa razão, sentou-se num banco e esperou.

Enquanto o tempo passava, uma figura desmazelada coberta por um avental velho, que fazia de capuz, apareceu-lhe à frente.

Hermione assustou-se e levantou-se bruscamente.

- "Não ter medo menina Granger. Ser só elfo Piggy, ao seu dispor." – e acabando de dizer isto Piggy retirou o avental que o cobria.

- "Piggy? Andaste a beber? Cerveja de manteiga, presumo."

- "Piggy estar aqui para falar de Scorpius. Menina Granger perguntar e elfo responder."

- "Porque é que mudaste de ideias, tão depressa?"

- "Menina querer saber de Scorpius ou não?"

- "Sim… sim… é tudo o que quero. Conta-me tudo sobre Scorpius. Tudo sobre a história dele."

Hermione não acreditava que Piggy estava ali à sua frente, disposto a contar tudo o que sabia. Estava um pouco estranho, mas isso não importava. Ele iria contar tudo.

- "Vou contar tudo o que saber. Tente não interromper Piggy, muitas vezes." – pediu Piggy, olhando para Hermione, como se algo o ordenasse a fazer – "O meu amo, Homer, em tempos, teve uma família. Tinha mulher que amava muito e um filho… chamado Scorpius. Piggy servir aquela família muito feliz, pois amos serem boas pessoas. Na altura Piggy era o único elfo que servia família. Garrow ainda não servir amo. Éramos todos muito felizes…até aquele trágico dia. O meu amo tinha ficado em casa, a tratar de flores, que eram as flores da mulher e que simbolizavam o amor forte que os unia, enquanto, a mulher e filho tinham ido à Diagon-Al. Menino iria comprar livros, pois iria pela primeira vez para Hogwarts."

- "Como assim, iria? Não chegou a ir, porquê?"

- "Porque nesse dia, o senhor das trevas, tinha decidido atacar o maior número possível de muggles e meios sangue. Entre esse número, estavam a ama e menino. Ambos morreram nas mãos de Lord Voldemort."

Hermione soltou um grito e Piggy gemeu. Cheia de tristeza, Hermione disse:

- "Mas o que isso tem a ver com Scorpius? Este Scorpius, que vi?"

- "Tem tudo. Piggy explicar. O meu amo ficou desolado. Tinha perdido as pessoas que mais amava no mundo. A sua mulher e o seu único filho. Amo não saber o que fazer e isolou-se do mundo. Nunca mais saiu daquela casa e daquela floresta. Só Piggy saia para fazer compras. Depois Garrow apareceu e começou a servir amo. O meu amo gostar imenso do trabalho de Garrow e gostar muito dele, assim como Piggy. Mas nunca chegou a contar, o que lhe tinha ocorrido no passado. Há três anos atrás, o meu amo foi ao riacho pescar, quando encontrou um pobre rapaz, a lutar contra a morte. Tinha as vestes rasgadas, ferimentos horríveis e estava inconsciente. O meu amo com pena levou-o para casa e tomar conta dele. Lembro-me de menino ter febres altas, infecções nas feridas, mas mesmo assim, lutava contra a morte. Tentava a todo o custo sobreviver. Durante cinco meses, menino ficou inconsciente. Meu amo, como não sabia quem ele era, penetrou a mente de menino. Oh amo ser muito bom em Legilimens. Mas depois, descobrir coisas."

- "Que coisas?" – o coração de Hermione acelerava a cada revelação. A cada caminho para a verdade.

- "Descobriu que menino se chamar Draco Malfoy. Saber que pai ser mau. Querer matar filho. Saber que menino teve que lutar com pai. Saber que menino, nunca teve amigos, a não ser a mãe e menina Granger. Oh… Draco Malfoy amava muito menina, também. Amo descobrir isso. Era você, quem mais aparecia nas memórias de menino."

Hermione soltou um gemido aterrador e começou a chorar silenciosamente.

- "Penso que amo tentou entrar na sua mente, menina Granger, mas menina ser feiticeira astuta e afastá-lo com feitiço poderoso. Protego…"

-"…Totalus." – completou Hermione.

Agora tudo fazia sentido. Homer Pikkle tinha entrado na sua mente, anos atrás em Hogwarts, quando esta estava a dormir. Perguntou-lhe o nome e de certo queria saber mais sobre ela e Draco.

- "Meu amo só conseguiu saber o seu nome e que menina estudava em Hogwarts. Mais nada. Foi então, que amo pensou. Já há cinco meses que cuidava de menino Draco e uma ligação nasceu entre eles. Meu amo via em Draco, o filho que perdera. E por essa razão, apagou a memória de menino."

- "O QUÊ? Ele usou o feitiço _Obliviate _para apagar a memória de Draco? Para apagar a vida que Draco, estava a construir?" – Hermione sentiu raiva daquele Homer e se ele, não tivesse morto, Hermione iria ajustar contas com ele.

- "Meu amo sabia que se menino recuperar os sentidos iria partir. Iria embora e amo ficar sozinho de novo. Por isso, apagou memória de menino e assumiu-o como filho. Quando menino acordou, este não sabia quem era. Amo explicar que ele se chamava Scorpius e ser filho de uns amigos de amo que morreram em acidente. Menino ficou grato por amo ter tratado dele e de o perfilhar. Piggy era o único que sabia a verdade. Amo nunca contou o que fizera a Garrow, pois sabia que este ser um elfo com princípios e iria tentar encontrar a família de menino ou iria contar a verdade a alguém. Por isso, amo apenas contar que menino tinha perdido memória e que ficaria connosco. Vivemos felizes. Menino gostar de amo. Mas amo, morreu, há uns meses atrás. E menino ficou descontrolado e baniu-nos de casa."

A raiva de Hermione dissipara à medida que Piggy explicava as coisas. Homer apenas queria alguém para lhe fazer companhia. Apenas queria uma família e queria dar todo o seu amor a alguém. Ele salvou a vida de Draco. Podia não ter agido correctamente, mas sempre quis o melhor para Draco e ajudou-o. Salvou-o.

- "Oh Piggy. Obrigado por teres optado revelar tudo. Obrigado."

E sem pensar em mais nada, Hermione partiu.

- "Hermione? Hermione!"

- "Ron? A Hermione está aí dentro?" – perguntou Harry, que tinha acabado de chegar ao local, com Ginny ao lado.

- "Não. Vim aqui para colar este panfleto de promoções e vi-a a falar com aquele elfo e agora foi-se embora. Quem é aquele elfo?"

Harry e Ginny seguiram os olhos de Ron e vislumbraram um elfo a entrar numa ruela.

- "Aquele é o Piggy. O tal monstrinho, que nós falámos. E acho que já sei onde ela foi. Harry? Sabes a morada da casa de Scorpius? A Hermione contou-te alguma vez?"

- "Disse vagamente. Mas não me lembro."

- "Mas lembro-me eu. Vamos ter com ela. Pode precisar de ajuda. Vou só fechar a loja. A Hermione está em primeiro. Quero lá saber do negócio. E ele também não está muito mal." – Ron fechou a porta e colocou ao pescoço a velha chave prateada – " Pronto… vamos."

E os três partiram, rumo a casa de Scorpius.

* * *

Hermione correu até aquela casa. Mais uma vez, tudo estava em silêncio.

Foi para o jardim, mas não havia sinais de Draco. Entrou pela porta das traseiras e procurou-o na cozinha.

Mas não o encontrou.

- "Draco? Draco?" – Hermione, parou de andar e bateu na testa – "Sou mesmo estúpida. O Draco perdeu a memória. Ele sabe lá quem é o Draco. Scorpius? Scorpius? Onde estás?"

Mas Scorpius/ Draco não respondia.

Hermione subiu a correr as escadas e entrou no quarto de Draco. Tudo estava vazio. Tudo mesmo. Inclusive o roupeiro e gavetas. O anel, o colar, os desenhos e todas as coisas de Draco tinham desaparecido.

Draco saíra daquela casa. Tinha partido.

Já com a certeza, que seria difícil encontrar Draco, Hermione começou a chorar e a soluçar.

- "Hermione?"

- "Ron?"

- "O que se passa Hermione? Onde está o Scorpius? O que aconteceu?" – perguntou Ron, preocupado.

- "Queres dizer Draco."

- "Como assim Draco? O Draco morreu…" – Ginny tinha aparecido ao lado de Ron, assim como Harry.

- "Não Gi. Aquele é mesmo o Draco. O Piggy veio ter comigo e contou-me tudo."

E com muito esforço, devido à sua dor de não ter encontrado Draco, Hermione relatou aos amigos, tudo o que Piggy contara. Tudo, sem esquecer nenhum pormenor.

- "Então… o Scorpius é mesmo o Draco?" – perguntou Harry, desconfiado.

- "Sim. É. Porque razão, aquele elfo iria mentir? Por favor, Harry. Não é hora de desconfianças. Eu preciso de localizar o Draco. É o Draco, pessoal. O Draco está vivo." – e algo aconteceu. Algo que já há muito tempo não acontecia com tanta naturalidade. Hermione estava a sorrir. Estava a sentir felicidade.

Draco estava vivo. Podia não ter memória, mas estava vivo e isso é que interessava.

- "E que tal falares com o Dumbledore? Ele é sábio. Vai poder ajudar-te a encontrar o Draco."

- "Sim, o Ron tem razão, Mione. Tenta falar com o Dumbledore." – sugeriu, também, Ginny.

- "Ok. Vou agora para Hogwarts. Dumbledore vai, com certeza, ajudar-me."

Hermione desceu as escadas e saiu daquela casa, acompanhada pelos amigos.

Já fora do recinto da casa de Homer, Hermione parou ao sentir uma mão no seu ombro.

A mão de Harry.

- "Hermione, vamos encontrar o Malfoy. Nem que tenha que percorrer o mundo todo e contactar todos os meus colegas aurors. Vou ajudar-te e desta vez, vais encontrar a felicidade."

- "Ya. Eu também vou ajudar-te. Vamos voltar aos tempos de Hogwarts e fazer tudo juntos. Para o bem de cada um." – disse Ron, colocando, também, a sua mão no outro ombro de Hermione.

- "E vais ver Hermione. Ainda nos vamos casar as duas, no mesmo dia. Nem que tenha que adiar o meu casamento." – revelou Ginny, fazendo Hermione sorrir.

- "Hey…que casamento? Que história é essa?" – perguntou Ron, confuso.

- "O Harry pediu-me em casamento, esta manhã." – revelou Ginny, na maior das naturalidades.

- "O Harry? HARRY POTTER!" – gritou Ron, fazendo Harry recuar.

Harry sabia que Ron iria explodir, pois não lhe tinha contado o que tencionava fazer. Estava a espera de ouvir um sermão de Ron, mas em vez disso:

- "PARABÉNS, meu! Estava a ver que nunca mais pedias a minha mana em casamento. Meu cunhado pá. Que fixe. Parabéns. " – e Ron abraçou Harry, deixando este último, incrédulo.

Depois de Ron abraçar Harry e Ginny, todos partiram rumo a Hogwarts.

* * *

Ao chegarem a Hogwarts, Ron, Hermione, Ginny e Harry subiram a enorme escadaria. Ao chegarem à gárgula, que dava acesso ao gabinete de Dumbledore, os Weasley e Harry pararam.

- "Acho que deverias subir, sozinha. Nós ficamos cá em baixo à tua espera. Pelo menos, será mais fácil, explicares as cenas.

Hermione concordou e dizendo a senha, a gárgula movimentou-se, deixando-a subir.

Bateu à porta.

- "Entre" – disse Dumbledore.

Hermione abriu a porta e viu um Dumbledore sorridente a preencher uns papéis.

- "Olá Miss Granger. Já estava à sua espera…"

- "Olá professor. Hoje não trago nenhum elfo."

- "Oh sim…Miss. Granger. Eu sei disso."

Hermione não sabia, porque razão Dumbledore estava à sua espera, mas prosseguiu:

- "Professor.. o elfo Piggy, veio ter comigo. Ele…"

- "Sim…eu sei. Ele foi ter consigo e disse-lhe toda a verdade. Que na realidade Scorpius é Draco Malfoy.

Hermione interrogava-se de como Dumbledore sabia de tudo. Ficou incrédula.

- "Neste momento, deve-se estar a interrogar de como eu sei disso tudo. Simples: Piggy conhece-me. Fui um grande amigo de Homer. Andámos juntos em Hogwarts, como já tinha referido. E por respeito à amizade que eu tinha com Homer, Piggy não iria recusar uma conversa comigo. Acompanhada por uma bebida. Uma cerveja de manteiga. Digamos que aquilo não era só uma cerveja de manteiga. Talvez um batido de cerveja com Veritaserum e depois, para finalizar, um toque de maldição imperius." – Dumbledore pousou a pena e olhou para Hermione, que estava boquiaberta – "Sei que Miss Granger é contra estas coisas. Mas foi por uma boa causa. Piggy contou-me tudo e depois ordenei-lhe, graças à maldição, que fosse ter consigo e dissesse o mesmo a si. Creio, que fiz o que estava certo."

- "Oh professor. Muito obrigado. Graças à sua intervenção, pude descobrir que Draco está vivo. Nem sabe o quanto eu estou…"

- "… Feliz? Sim, eu sei Miss Granger. E também sei o que você sofreu ao longo destes três anos. Sei que, apesar de ter seguido em frente com a sua vida, que todos os dias pensava em Draco Malfoy e na dor que ele deixou em si. Na dor que a perda dele provocou. Miss Granger necessita e repito:_ Necessita_…" – Dumbledore desviou o olhar para o vácuo e prosseguiu – "… de ser feliz. Você já fez muito por esta escola e pensei que, este humilde velho pudesse também, ajudá-la."

Dumbledore levantou-se e deslocou-se para junto de Hermione, ficando à sua frente.

- "Penso que agora, tem a oportunidade de ser feliz."

- "Estou muito grata pelo que fez, professor Dumbledore. Mas…ainda falta muito, para poder dizer que estou realmente feliz. O Draco, como sabe, perdeu a memória. Não sabe quem eu sou e agora… e agora… ele desapareceu."

Hermione olhou para Dumbledore à espera de ver a decepção no seu rosto, mas tudo o que descobriu foi um pequeno sorriso.

- "Acredite ou não, Miss Granger, lembrei-me agora que tenho que ir visitar o Hagrid. Com licença… tenho que ir."

- "Professor? Professor Dumbledore? Eu preciso da sua ajuda, mais uma vez. Foi por isso que vim. Eu não consigo encontrar Draco sozinha. Vai levar muito tempo."

Dumbledore parou em frente à porta e virando lentamente a cabeça para o lado, disse:

- "Miss Granger, sei que a menina é capaz de percorrer léguas só para encontrar Mr. Malfoy, mas, por vezes, o caminho para a felicidade é muito mais curto. Muito mais do que pudesse imaginar."

E dito isto, Dumbledore saiu, deixando Hermione sozinha com uma Fawkes imóvel no poleiro.

Hermione não acreditava que Dumbledore a tinha deixado ali, sem ajuda.

Ela precisava de encontrar Draco e Dumbledore o que fez foi dizer coisas sem sentido.

Olhou para a janela e reparou que a neve caía com uma delicadeza enorme.

Da janela, via-se ao longe o lago e Hermione lembrou-se de Draco.

Dos encontros com ele.

Do beijo.

Da prenda: o colar.

Da declaração de amor.

Subitamente, algo a fez afastar aquelas lembranças e roubou-lhe a atenção. Algo cintilava no ar, perto do parapeito da janela. Algo que deslizava lentamente.

Hermione aproximou-se e pôde apreciar melhor aquele brilho. Brilho esse que provinha de um colar, com um pingente em forma de coração. Um brilho que provinha do seu colar.

Hermione ficou surpresa.

O que o seu colar fazia ali?

De repente o colar começou a deslizar para perto de si e só parou quando se envolveu no seu pescoço.

Hermione sentiu a frieza do colar na sua pele e tocou-lhe. O seu colar estava de novo, no sítio onde nunca deveria ter saído.

- "È tão gratificante, saber que o colar está no teu pescoço. E saber, que nunca me esqueceste."

Hermione gelou.

Aquela voz.

Virou-se e olhou para o canto, envolto em escuridão, da sala de Dumbledore.

Encostado à parede, com os braços cruzados e com um pé na parede, encontrava-se um rapaz alto, envolto num manto negro.

* * *

**Ola' Pessoal! tdu bem?**

**Espero bem q sim. **

**Aiiiii eu sei..demorei se'culos e se'culos a actualizar a fic. mas tem sido tao dificil, ter um tempinho para clarear as ideias e fzr um capitulo decente. Aulas, Conduxao, codigo, aulas...enfim...tem sido uma confusao d caraças msm!**

**Mas pronto...la' consegui vir aqi e actualizar a fic. espero q este capitulo tenha sido algo decente. nao tenho tido umas ideias muito boas, mas como tinha pressa d actualizar, coloqei o q tinha escrito e agr rezo pa q voces curtem.**

**Qeria esclarecer umas coisinhas, eu sei q sou uma grande xata, mas mais vale explicar, do q nao explicar.**

**Este cap. foi um nadinha diferente e pke? Pke aqi a menina catia, inventou umas certas personagens: os elfos Piggy e Garrow, Homer e familia, Avril ... (que so' vai ser referida no proximo capitulo). Apeteceu me fazer tal coisa. Espero q nao tenha feito mal.E outra coisa... eu tb inventei algo. qer dzr penso q inventei. Pelo menos axo q JK nao s refere a isto, em nenhum livro. e' assim: como perceberam a Hermione cresceu e trabalha n ministe'rio d magia, n departamento dx criaturas. Mas em paralelo, tb trabalha num projecto, apoiado pelo ministe'rio. ond ajuda os elfos q estao abandonados etc.! Eu sei q os elfos so' ficam livres, qdo os donos lhe dão algum tipo d vestuario. mas pronto aldrabei um pco essa qestao e decidi fzr c q ...os outros feiticeiros ( destinads a isso, como a Hermione) pudessem libertar os elfos, qdo estes eram abandonados ou qdu us donos morriam etc.!**

**Espero q tenham curtido u cap. e acreditem q n proximo capitulo, as coisas vao estar xplicadas! xD**

**Deixem mtos reviews..nem q seja pa dzr...q Nhanhaaaa**

**Bjinhuz a todos e um mto obrigado pls reviews anteriores( no proximo cap. agradecerei individualmente xD)**

**Fiqem bem**

**ps: as frases em ingles, sao d musica "memories" dos Within Temptation. Mto fixe **


	14. Live Again

Encostado à parede, com os braços cruzados e com um pé na parede, encontrava-se um rapaz alto, envolto num manto negro.

O rapaz retirou o manto e Hermione pôde ver Draco Malfoy.

Um Draco Malfoy renascido.

Um Draco Malfoy com o cabelo bem tratado e sobre as orelhas, como tinha no 3º ano em Hogwarts, com vestes dignas de Malfoy e um pequeno sorriso na cara.

Hermione sorriu, mas receosa que aquilo fosse um sonho.

Um sonho com Draco Malfoy.

Draco começou a avançar e só parou quando o seu rosto estava a pouca distância do rosto de Hermione. Lentamente, Draco ergueu a sua mão e tocou no rosto da amada. De seguida, percorreu os seus longos cabelos, sentindo o seu calor.

Hermione fez o mesmo e mesmo tremendo tocou no rosto pálido de Draco e nos seus cabelos loiros.

E ficaram ali, a sentirem-se um ao outro, como se não acreditassem na presença um do outro.

Por fim, o silêncio foi quebrado por uma Fénix em chamas. E como se aquele acontecimento o despertasse Draco beijou Hermione, apaixonadamente.

Três anos.

Durante três anos que Hermione não sentia o calor de Draco. O beijo. E tudo o que ele transmitia. E agora, Hermione sentia isso e muito mais.

Não queria acreditar no que via. No que sentia. No que acontecia. Era bom demais para ser verdade.

Por sua vez, Draco sentia-se completo. Sentia que agora tinha tudo para ser feliz. Tinha a memória de volta, a sua vida de volta e tinha Hermione ao seu lado.

Agora sim, nada nem ninguém os podia separar.

Ele estava _novamente vivo_.

O beijo terminou e ambos respiraram um pouco e restabeleceram as forças. Sorriram e voltaram-se a beijar. Abraçaram-se fortemente, como se tivessem medo de se separarem, mais uma vez.

Afastaram-se um pouco e olharam-se nos olhos um do outro.

- _"Estes olhos castanhos que me fazem derreter" _– pensou Draco.

- _"Estes olhos cinzas que me fazem gelar e que transmitem ao mesmo tempo tanta paz."_ – pensou, por sua vez, Hermione.

Hermione começou a chorar. E algo que fez com que o seu choro fosse maior ocorreu.

Draco também começou a chorar.

Draco abraçou fortemente Hermione e elevou-a no ar, docemente.

- "Eu amo-te. Eu amo-te Granger."

- "Oh Draco. És mesmo tu! Eu nem acredito. Se isto é um sonho, eu não quero acordar. Por favor, Draco. Não me deixes."

Draco pousou-a no chão e colocou as suas mãos nos ombros de Hermione.

- "Granger… sou mesmo eu. Vês?" – e arregaçando a manga do braço esquerdo, Hermione visualizou a cicatriz de Draco.

- "És mesmo tu! Eu sei que és. Não era preciso ver essa maldita cicatriz. Eu vi logo que eras tu. Quando me beijaste. Mas é tão bom, para ser verdade."

- "Mas é verdade, Granger. Eu estou aqui. Tu consegues sentir-me, assim como, eu te sinto."

Ambos sorriram e abraçaram-se. De repente, Hermione afastou-se e olhou seriamente para Draco.

- "Mas tu tinhas perdido a memória? Como agora sabes quem eu sou?"

- "É uma longa história. Mas uma história, que sei, que consegues ouvir."

Pegou na mão de Hermione e puxou-a para o cadeirão à frente da secretária de Dumbledore. Depois de Hermione estar instalada, Draco encostou-se à secretária e narrou:

- "De certeza que te lembras do que aconteceu à três anos atrás? Perto daquele abismo? Certo?"

- "Claro que sim, Draco. Foi horrível. Eu senti-me tão perdida. Eu não acreditava que tinhas caído naquele maldito abismo."

- "Eu não me lembro muito bem. Só me lembro de sentir uma dor aguda em todo o meu corpo, principalmente no peito, como se alguém invisível estivesse a esfaquear-me. Uma dor que já conhecia, graças ao teu amiguinho Potter."

Hermione colocou as mãos no rosto e olhou horrorizada para Draco.

- "Draco? Tu foste vitima do feitiço Sectumsempra? Foi esse feitiço que o Lucius lançou? Oh Draco, tu podias ter mesmo morrido. Muito antes da queda. Agora entendo, porque ficaste tão fraco, a cambalear e todo aquele sangue. Eu pensava que o sangue fosse do Lucius ou da Narcisa."

- "O sangue era meu. Eu nem acreditava que estava a sentir aquela dor de novo. Quem me dera que o Snape nunca tivesse inventado aquele feitiço e partilhado com o meu pai."

Draco olhou para o chão. Tinha pronunciado a palavra _pai. _Mas que pai? Aquilo era pai? Um homem capaz de matar o filho e a mulher? Homer foi mais pai em três anos, do que Lucius em dezassete. De repente, Draco lembrou-se e olhou para Hermione:

- "Ele morreu? Não foi?"

- "Quem?"

- "O Lucius…"

- "Sim, Draco. O Lucius morreu. Foi morto, pela tua mãe."

Draco baixou o olhar e fechou fortemente as mãos, contendo uma raiva suprema.

- "Eu é que o deveria matar. Não a minha mãe. Ela sujou as mãos por minha causa. Não podia. Não podia."

- "Podia sim. Ela é tua mãe. Estava a proteger-te. E, também, estava a defender-se. Ela matou-o em legítima defesa. Foi por isso que ficou livre."

- "Dumbledore contou-me que agora ela anda sempre em viagens. Era isso que eu gostava que ela fizesse comigo. Fico feliz por ela."

- "Mas Draco. Explica-me o resto."

- "Pois… claro. Depois de cair naquele abismo… bem… digamos que não me lembro mesmo de nada. Acho que desmaiei. Quer dizer… lembro-me de cair no rio. De estar a afundar-me naquela escuridão total. De ver o meu sangue por todo o lado. Depois, não me lembro de nada. Mas ao que parece dei à costa e Homer ajudou-me. Dumbledore esclareceu-me as dúvidas. Tive uma sorte dos diabos. Aquele abismo é assombroso. Podia ter morrido, mas isso não aconteceu. Sou um Malfoy, apesar de tudo."

Hermione sorriu e Draco também.

- "E depois fiquei cinco meses inconsciente. Os muggles dizem, estar em cama …ou de cama. É ficar tipo adormecido."

- "Estar em coma, Draco. Estar em coma. Eu conheço isso. O estado de coma é quando alguém perde completa ou parcialmente a consciência, não tem reacções nervosas ou reage pouco ao estímulo externo. Os comas mais profundos podem durar anos. O que não foi o teu caso."

- "Como é que sabes isso tudo, Granger?"

- "Não sei se te lembras, mas os meus pais são muggles. E são dentistas. Conheço muito bem a medicina de muggles."

Draco olhou para Hermione. E esta reparou que se fosse em outros tempos Draco iria chamá-la de sangue de lama e cuspir-lhe na cara. Mas, naquele momento, o que recebeu foi um simples e puro sorriso.

- "Os teus pais devem ser boas pessoas." – Draco desviou o olhar e corou. O lado negro de Malfoy ainda não estava habituado a elogiar muggles. – "Bem… fiquei em coma. E durante esses meses só sonhava contigo e na falta que me fazias. Sentia um vazio. Sentia-me morto, apesar de sentir o meu coração a bater. Soube que uma força poderosa estava a tentar entrar na minha mente. Vasculhou todos os meus pensamentos e memórias. Apesar de estar fraco e inconsciente sentia e via isso por dentro. Também sentia o amor que um desconhecido me dava todos os dias. A preocupação que transmitia, mesmo desconhecendo a minha vida. Apesar de estar naquele sono ouvia as conversas dele. As conversas que ele tinha comigo, apesar de eu não responder. " – Draco sentia saudades daquela pessoa. Daquele velhote que durante três anos, foi amigo, ouvinte e sobretudo pai.

Vendo a fraqueza de Draco, Hermione pousou a sua mão na perna de Draco e docemente pediu:

- "Continua Draco. Eu estou aqui."

Assentindo com a cabeça, Draco prosseguiu:

- "Eu não sabia quem era ele. Mas estava agradecido. Eu lutava, também, para melhorar. Mas estando num sono profundo, não podia fazer muito. As minhas feridas exteriores estavam a ser tratadas, por Homer. Por isso concentrei-me na minha ferida interior. Na ferida que tinha, originada pela falta que me fazias. Eu pensava só em ti. No que passámos juntos. Mas, um dia, essas memórias foram apagadas."

- "Imagino que deves estar furioso, Draco. Eu ao princípio também fiquei. Mas, agora, entendo o que Homer fez. Ele gostava de ti como filho e sabia que ao recuperares irias partir. Tenta compreender. Não ofendes a alma dele."

Draco gargalhou, fazendo Hermione estremecer.

- "Mas Granger…eu compreendo. Aí está o pormenor. Eu entendo. E não o censuro. Nem estou zangado com tal acto. Só tenho é que agradecer. Conviver com Homer, fez-me bem. Senti o que era ter um pai. Um pai de verdade. Era isso que precisava. Estás surpreendida com o novo Draco?"

Hermione anuiu com a cabeça.

- "Depois acordei. Fraco, mas acordei. Não sabia onde estava. Quem era aquele homem e elfos. Não sabia quem eu era. Pronto... o resto da história, sabes. O Homer inventou aquela tagarelice que os meus pais tinham morrido e que eu me chamava Scorpius… bla bla bla. E assim vivi, durante três anos. Vivi acompanhado por um homem que me amava, que dava todo o conforto, que me ensinou montes de feitiços novos, que me protegia, que me dava alento. Mas também, durante três anos sonhava com uma rapariga de cabelos longos, com um lago e sentia saudade, sentia amor e não sabia explicar tal coisa. Só hoje é que percebi que até feitiços poderosos têm as suas falhas. O feitiço pode ser poderoso, mas os sentimentos permanecem nos portadores. Os sentimentos verdadeiros. Eu podia ter perdido a memória, mas o meu amor por ti, ainda continuava. Porque era verdadeiro e forte, Granger."

Hermione soluçou e limpou as teimosas lágrimas que tentavam percorrer o seu rosto.

- "Naquele dia em que te vi. Quando o Garrow apareceu. Eu fui ao teu quarto e vi desenhos. Desenhos de uma rapariga com cabelo longo sentada, perto num lago, ao luar."

- "Eras tu, Granger. Eu sonhava contigo. O que eu sentia era amor, saudade por ti. Agora, tudo faz sentido. Agora que tenho a minha memória de volta junto todo o puzzle. Apesar de ter perdido a memória continuava a ver-te nos meus sonhos. A amar-te, mesmo desconhecendo esse sentimento. Eu chorava, sem saber o porquê. Depois, decidi contar estes sonhos ao Homer, mas quando o encontrei já estava caído no meio do jardim, morto. Junto das flores que tanto gostava. Ele já era muito velho, e eu sabia, que dia menos dia ele iria falecer. Fiquei destroçado e deixei de lado, os sonhos com a misteriosa rapariga e deixei de andar com o colar."

Draco levantou-se e começou a andar de um lado para o outro.

- "Depois, apareceste. Ali estavas tu. Ao ouvir o teu nome, senti que o já conhecia. Que te já conhecia. Desejei abraçar-te, beijar-te, apesar de não te conhecer. Mas optei, por te mandar para a rua. E depois quando te vi, a partir, comecei a chorar, a sentir dor… uma dor de perda. E eu não compreendia nada."

- "Oh Dracooo"

Hermione cercou a cintura de Draco e beijou-lhe o ombro. Este aproveitando estar de costas para Hermione, começou a chorar silenciosamente.

- "Eu sabia que te conhecia. Tu eras a rapariga dos meus sonhos. E soube perfeitamente, que tinhas ido lá a casa mais uma vez. Eu vi-te a correr na floresta. Eu vi-te a correr ali ao luar. A fugir de mim. E foi aí, que me lembrei." – Draco encostou a sua mão nas mãos de Hermione e recordando a noite passada, narrou:

_**O candeeiro a óleo, não iluminava muito mas graças a ele, Scorpius ainda conseguiu visualizar uma silhueta esbelta de cabelos longos, a desaparecer.**_

_**A silhueta dos seus sonhos.**_

_**Subitamente, Scorpius teve um prol de acontecimentos, de memórias na sua mente.**_

_**- "Quem és tu?"**_

_**- "Sou aquele que te salvou, aquele que teve pena de te ver morrer. Salvei-te…nada mais."**_

_**- "Obrigado!"**_

_**- "De nada Granger"**_

_**(…)**_

_**- "Malfoy…PÁRA. Estás a destruir o corredor."**_

_**- "EU QUERO LÁ SABER DO CORREDOR…ESTOU A LIXAR-ME". **_

_**-"Draco, calma. Queres ajuda? Pára quieto. Vais arranjar sarilhos e além disso és chefe de turma…é este o exemplo que queres dar?"**_

_**- "Não sejas falsa. Tu não queres ajudar-me! Tu e os teus amigos querem a minha ruína e acredita que estão próximos de a ver. Pensei que fosses diferente, mas pelos vistos não és. Vocês não aceitam…snif…erros que as pessoas cometem no passado. Para vocês pessoas boas são aquelas que sempre foram assim." – Draco encostou-se á parede. Encontrava-se cansado de tanto gritar, mas com a varinha a apontar para Hermione.**_

_**- "Eu sei que fui parva, eu ter dito aquilo foi um erro. Desculpa. Mas só disse o que pensava. Deixa-me ajudar-te. Que se passa?" – Hermione falava, mas tentava ao mesmo tempo aproximar-se de Draco.**_

_**- "Agora estás com pena de mim? Vocês odeiam-me por aquilo que já fui e que quero esquecer. Eu mudei…mas não, vocês não acreditam. AFASTA-TE DE MIM."**_

_**(…)**_

_**- "O que tu fizeste hoje foi muito importante para mim."**_

_**(…)**_

_**- "Isto é estranho, sabes? Nunca pensei estar aqui abraçado a ti! A ver-te a chorar e tu já me viste a chorar. Se alguém dissesse que isto ia acontecer eu tinha morrido de tanto rir."**_

_**- "Pois…eu também acho isto estranho… - Hermione sentou-se e olhou para Draco – "Malfoy, porque estás a agir assim? Porque não gozas comigo e com os meus amigos como sempre fizeste? O que andas a tramar? Por que estás diferente?"**_

_**- "Granger aconteceu varias coisas que me mudaram…sei que fui muito sacaninha no passado e as vezes continuo a ser, mas em menor escala. Mas fica descansada que não estou a gozar contigo. Acho mesmo que podes ser amiga que eu nunca tive. Vi que o Potter e os outros gostavam muito de ti e por isso decidi ver pelos meus olhos. E fico feliz por saber que afinal és uma pessoa espectacular."**_

_**- "Queres a minha amizade? O que se passa contigo?"**_

_**- "Eu disse que queria desabafar, pois bem…aqui vai…desde que salvei Dumbledore o meu pai deserdou-me e pôs – me fora de casa. Depois de saber que fiz algo tenebroso, algo para ajudar alguém do lado bom, o meu pai decidiu esquecer que tinha filho e disse que se me via que me matava…"**_

_**- "O QUÊ? O teu próprio pai, quer matar-te? O que fizeste? Que tipo de pai tens?"**_

_**- "Um pai que afinal só se interessa pelos seus objectivos e que não ama ninguém. Pensei que o meu pai fosse alguém decente. Eu não me importava que ele gozasse com as outras pessoas e que as espezinhasse. Isso sempre me deu graça. Sabia que o meu pai era mau, mas que era sempre um bom pai para mim. Mas agora a minha opinião mudou. O meu pai não gostava de mim. Simplesmente estava a criar alguém para ser lhe útil quando crescesse…alguém que iria fazer o que ele mandasse. Mas isso não aconteceu Granger. Não quero ser como o meu pai…e por isso fiz o oposto que ele queria. O meu pai era um herói para mim e agora não é nada."**_

_**- "E a tua mãe? Ela pelo menos gosta de ti,né?"**_

_**- " A minha mãe sempre gostou de mim. Eu sou o menino dos seus olhos, como ela diz. Mas ela agora está com medo do meu pai e está a afastar-se de mim. Tornou-se uma fraca. Ela está a afastar-se de mim para não perder toda a riqueza do meu pai. Prefere o ouro do que o próprio filho. A única pessoa que agora me protege é o Dumbledore, pois o meu pai não descansa enquanto não por a varinha apontada para o meu coração. O meu pai anda ai ao monte a fugir dos dementors e a tentar recrutar pessoal para venerar o novo senhor das trevas…ELE. É mesmo triste, ninguém vai na cantiga dele. Acho que toda a gente quer paz."**_

_**- "Por isso ontem estavas a dizer que as únicas pessoas que adoras tão a afastar-se, mas quem é a segunda? De certeza que não é o teu pai,né?"**_

_**- "Não é o meu pai…é outra pessoa que estou a gostar…nunca pensei amar essa pessoa, como a amo…ironias do destino. Ela demonstrou ser tudo aquilo que queria na vida. E vou lutar por ela."**_

_**-"Ahhhhhhhhh…já percebi…estás apaixonado…nunca pensei que te apaixonasses por alguém."**_

_**- "Nem eu, Hermione" – Draco levantou-se e puxou Hermione.**_

- "_**Temos que ir…já é tarde. Já todos devem estar a dormir. É bom desabafar, obrigado Granger."**_

_**(…)**_

_**- "A melhor prenda que me podes dar é aceitar este colar e usa-lo sempre. Assim sei que nunca te vais esquecer de mim. E promete-me que quando eu não tiver contigo, vais sempre olhar para a foto e pensar em mim,ok? Promete."**_

_**- "Draco estás a assustar-me. Parece uma despedida. O que pensas fazer? O que vai acontecer?"**_

_**- "Eu não sei até quando eu vou continuar aqui. A ira do meu pai está a aumentar…e eu não sei o que vai acontecer no futuro. Promete."**_

_**- "Eu prometo Draco. Mas não te vai acontecer nada. O Dumbledore está a proteger-te. Ninguém vai ousar desafiar Dumbledore. Eu andarei sempre com este colar. Podes me coloca-lo no pescoço pf?"**_

_**- "Claro…com todo o prazer."**_

_**- "O que foi Draco?"- perguntou Hermione sentindo as mãos bem cuidadas de Draco pousarem na sua face. Mas não obteve resposta.**_

_**Em vez disso Draco beijou-a apaixonadamente. Ao princípio Hermione teve a ideia de recusar, mas ela sentia algo por Draco e não ia recusar o que tinha desejado.**_

_**Colocou as suas mãos nos ombros de Draco e este os seus braços envoltos na cintura de Hermione, apertando-a para si.**_

_**Aquele beijo nunca tinha fim. Era o beijo mais profundo que ambos tinham dado ao longo das suas vidas e o beijo com mais sentimento.**_

_**Quando deram por si, já estavam deitados no chão cobertos de neve.**_

_**Passados uns minutos Draco parou de beijar Hermione, continuando em cima dela, mas sempre a olhar para ela.**_

_**- "Esta foi sem duvida a melhor prenda de Natal que tive até hoje e por favor Granger…nunca te esqueças de mim e nunca te esqueças do que eu sinto por ti. Querias saber quem era a rapariga que eu gostava? Aqui está ela…és tu. É por ti, que estou mudado. É por ti que sofro todos os dias, vendo tu a sofreres pelo Ron. É por ti que sinto-me feliz, mesmo sabendo que estou na escuridão total. Foi por ti que me tornei no que sou hoje e foste tu que mataste o malvado Draco Malfoy e fizeste renascer das cinzas, este Draco que vês neste momento. É por ti que sei o verdadeiro significado da palavra: AMO-TE!"**_

_**Hermione empurrou devagar Draco para o lado e levantou-se. Olhou para o lago e disse:**_

_**- "Tu não sabes o que dizes… não sabes mesmo. Como me podes amar?"**_

_**Draco levantou-se e colocou-se em frente de Hermione.**_

_**- "Eu sei perfeitamente o que estou a dizer. Nunca falei tão a sério como agora. Não espero que sintas o mesmo por mim…seria bom demais, mas só quero que saibas o que eu sinto por ti, vai muito além da amizade. Só quero que saibas isso, antes que seja tarde demais."**_

_**- "Apanhaste-me desprevenida Draco. Não sei o que dizer. Só sei que também sinto algo por ti, mas não sei se estou a confundir as coisas, percebes? Agora vou indo…já é tarde. Até amanha Draco."**_

_**(…)**_

_**- "Por favor Granger, acorda. Por favor. Acorda e desculpa-me por te meter neste pesadelo. Queria ao máximo afastar-me de ti, para evitar algo assim…mas não consigo. Eu adoro-te"**_

_**(…)**_

_**- " Por favor Draco. Não te entregues. Não te entregues por mim. Eu não quero que morras. Eu… eu…"**_

_**- " Tu o quê Granger?" – perguntava Draco, colocando as suas mãos nos ombros de Hermione.**_

_**- "Eu amo-te Draco e não te quero perder. Por favor! Vamos lutar os dois contra eles todos. Vamos sair daqui. Eu quero ficar contigo, não te quero perder. Não quero que morras."**_

_**Draco abraçou fortemente Hermione. Sabia que iria ser o último abraço que lhe iria dar. E por ser a ultima vez que iria sentir aquele perfume e a ultima vez que iria falar com ela, disse-lhe ao ouvido:**_

_**- "Nem sabes a felicidade que estou a sentir, por saber que me amas. Nunca pensei que iria sentir algo tão profundo por alguém, como aquilo que sinto por ti. Desculpa de te ter metido nesta complicação. Desculpa de te fazer sofrer. Agora vai! Promete-me que vais de encontro ao botão de transporte e que não vais olhar para trás. Por favor! Promete-me isso. Só vou ficar bem se tu tiveres a salvo. E se eu morrer (Herrmione começou a chorar ao ouvir essa parte) não te culpes. E acredita que onde eu tiver, vou sempre..mas sempre cuidar de ti e amar-te. Porque foste tu que me mudaste. Amo-te. Nunca te esqueças disso. E agora vai!"**_

_**- "NÃOOOOOOOOO… eu não te vou deixar aqui sozinho e não vais morrer. "**_

_**- "Hermione Granger promete-me que vais fazer aquilo que te pedi? Promete!" – dizia Draco olhando fixamente para Hermione.**_

_**-"Nãoooooo…"**_

_**- "PROMETE GRANGER?"**_

_**Hermione começou a chorar compulsivamente e Draco teve que desviar o olhar de Hermione para não começar também a chorar. Por fim, vendo que não podia fazer nada e os devoradores da morte já estavam a tirar as varinhas dos seus mantos, Hermione abraçou-se mais uma vez a Draco e disse chorando:**_

_**- "Prometo..e também prometo que nunca te vou esquecer. Por favor sobrevive! Eu amo-te!"**_

_**Draco sorriu e beijou Hermione. Um beijo rápido, mas com sentimento.**_

_**- "Eu vou estar sempre aqui – dizia Draco apontado para o coração de Hermione e vislumbrando o colar que lhe ofereceu – o colar? Tu andas com ele?".**_

_**Hermione sorriu.**_

_**- "Queria que soubesses que és importante para mim. Queria demonstrar isso."**_

_**- "Estou a perder a paciência Draco. Já acabaram as lamechices? Vamos ao duelo ou nem por isso? Estou ansioso para lutar com o meu próprio filho antes de mata-lo."**_

_**- " Vai Granger. Vai-te embora. HEY…Lucius…a Granger vai embora, espero que a deixes ir em paz. E prepara-te para o duelo." – depois de dizer isto, Draco avançou deixando Hermione a chorar e de costas para ele.**_

_**(…)**_

_**- "É tão bom ser levado por ti. De estar aqui junto de ti. Sinto-me muito melhor e pelo menos esqueço estas dores horríveis."**_

_**- "A Madame Pomfrey vai tratar bem de ti, vais ver. E eu estou muito feliz por estares vivo. Por saíres daqui só com umas feridas e cicatrizes. Eu tive tanto medo de te perder para sempre. E quando te vi ali..sem te mexeres..sem dares sinal de vida..eu..eu" – Hermione começou a chorar e ambos pararam de caminhar. Draco colocou-se á sua frente e colocou-lhe o dedo nos lábios, em sinal, de que não queria ouvir mais nada.**_

_**- "Chiuuuu…não penses nisso. Eu estou aqui. Vou estar sempre contigo. Eu amo-te Granger. E tu sabes disso." – beijou-a na testa, delicadamente e prosseguiu – "E além disso, a única coisa que vai acontecer é ficar com mais algumas cicatrizes, para juntar a esta." – e Draco rasgou a manga do braço esquerdo, mostrando a Hermione, a tal cicatriz.**_

_**- "A cicatriz da maldição da Bellatrix. O preço que pagaste por me salvares."**_

_**- "Oh não foi nada! E faria tudo de novo, se fosse preciso. Esta cicatriz não me faz diferença nenhuma. Eu até queria fazer uma tatuagem de uma serpente aqui neste braço, mas prefiro a cicatriz." – Hermione riu-se – " O pior era se tivesse uma forma de relâmpago como a do Potter. Aí é que estragava tudo. Não suportaria tal coisa."**_

_**Ambos começaram a rir-se. Olharam um para o outro e Draco começou a acariciar os cabelos de Hermione. Juntaram-se levemente e minutos depois, estavam a dar um beijo longo e apaixonado.**_

_**(…)**_

_**O colar com o coração e a foto de Draco perdeu-se naquele abismo, assim como Draco.**_

_**- "NÃOOOOOOO… DRACOOOOO…NÃOOOOOOOOOOO"**_

- "Lembrei-me de tudo, Granger. Lembrei-me da minha vida passada. Lembrei-me que sou Draco Malfoy. Lembrei-me mesmo de tudo. Até do Potter e dos Weasley. Dumbledore explicou-me que por vezes, estes feitiços deixam de fazer efeito, quando a pessoa em questão, é forte de espírito. Tem sentimentos puros. E penso que o facto de te reencontrar fez com que a minha memória voltasse. Fez com que o feitiço desaparecesse."

- "Então se o destino não me levasse àquela casa…eu nunca te iria encontrar e tu nunca irias me ver e assim nunca irias ter a tua vida passada, de volta."

- "Oh Granger…não penses nisso agora. O que importa é que eu estou aqui. E para sempre. Quero aproveitar todo o tempo contigo. Tivemos demasiado tempo afastados. Quero aproveitar ao máximo a vida, ao teu lado. Depois de recuperar a minha memória nessa noite em que fugiste de mim eu peguei nas minhas cenas e parti. Vim ter com o Dumbledore, pois não sabia o teu paradeiro. Contei toda a minha história e ele o que sabia. E agora, que estou de volta, quero gozar a vida como um verdadeiro Malfoy."

Hermione sorriu e ambos ficaram a olhar um para o outro, minutos sem fim.

O amor entre eles ainda era forte e Draco percebeu que mesmo tendo estado afastado do seu amor, esta, ainda o amava por completo.

Acariciou levemente a face de Hermione e depois pegou-lhe na mão.

- "Anda…quero ir a um sítio contigo."

E puxando Hermione, ambos saíram do gabinete de Dumbledore, deixando Fawkes sozinha.

Desceram as escadas e a gárgula afastou-se dando-lhes passagem.

Ao desviarem para um corredor uma voz séria fez Draco parar e olhar para a retaguarda.

- "Então Malfoy? De volta?"

Harry sorria maliciosamente, juntamente com Ron e Ginny.

Draco não respondeu apenas caminhou para Harry, nunca desviando o olhar deste.

Hermione que tinha ficado para trás pensou que Draco iria ser rude, mas o que aconteceu a seguir foi uma surpresa para todos. Draco apenas estendeu a mão a Harry, e um pequeno sorriso irónico nasceu-lhe nos lábios.

Harry apertou a mão, daquele que em tempos odiou, e sorriu ainda mais.

- "Obrigado Potter. Durante três anos, apesar de ter perdido a memória, sentia um certo agradecimento por alguém. Agora sei a quem tinha que agradecer. Obrigado Potter, por teres feito aquele favor à Hermione e por teres posto de lado as nossas rivalidades e me teres ajudado."

- "De nada Malfoy. Pelos amigos faço tudo. Faço tudo pela Hermione. Até esquecer o passado. E tu? Estás disposto a passar uma borracha no passado?"

- "Há já muito tempo que fiz isso, Cicatriz…quer dizer Potter. Tréguas!"

- "Tréguas!" – concluiu Harry, fazendo Hermione rir e os restantes, excepto Ron.

- "O que foi Weasley? Nunca viste um aperto de mão, entre _'amigos?_"

- "Como se tu conseguisses ser amigo de alguém."

- "Alguma vez deste-me oportunidade para demonstrar, oh doninha malcheirosa?"

- "Hey…por favor, não vão começar com os disparates. Vocês já não têm 17 anos. Têm 20 anos e tu, Ron, já és pai. Tem juízo." – avisou Ginny, colocando as mãos na anca e olhando indignada para Draco e Ron.

- "O quê? Pai? A doninha já tem um filho? Com quem?"

- "Com quem? Até parece que sou um rapaz que se apaixona por muita gente. O filho é meu e da Cho."- respondeu Ron, revoltado com tal questão.

- "A Chang? Sempre pensei que os de Ravenclaw fossem realmente inteligentes."

- "DRACO…pára com isso. E tu, Ron, acalma-te. Nada de feitiços" – informou Hermione verificando que Ron estava prestes a tirar a sua varinha do bolso. – "Draco, por favor. Controla os teus sarcasmos."

- "Não consigo é mais forte que eu." – sussurrou Draco ao ouvido de Hermione – "Bem pessoal, foi um prazer revê-los. Mas eu e a minha namorada temos que ir a um sítio. Depois combinamos um lanche, para vos contar a minha história e vocês as vossas. Para contar as novidades." – disse Draco, rindo-se da cara de incrédulos que todos estavam a fazer.

- "Nós já sabemos a tua história, Malfoy. Dumbledore pôs-nos a par de tudo. Encontramo-lo à pouco. " – revelou Harry.

- "Ainda bem. Então, depois combinamos um lanche para saber todas as novidades, dos meus novos amigos." – e rindo-se Draco desapareceu com Hermione.

- "Aaah pessoal? Temos que levar com as piadinhas do Malfoy?"

Harry e Ginny entreolharam-se e começaram a sorrir.

- "Sim, parece que sim. Ele vai ser sempre um Malfoy, não é?" – e depois de dizer isto, Harry e os restantes seguiram para Norte e desapareceram na escuridão do imenso corredor.

* * *

Nem acreditava no que tinha acabado de ouvir. Draco a chamara de: _'namorada'._

Hermione era puxada por um Draco sorridente.

Um Draco bem vestido e com os seus cabelos loiros a cintilar e cheios de pequenos flocos de neve.

Deixaram para trás o castelo de Hogwarts e entraram no imenso jardim. Ao longe um lago reluzia. Semi congelado, mas reluzia à mesma.

E Hermione percebeu, onde Draco a queria levar.

Ao chegarem perto do lago, Draco retirou a sua mão da mão de Hermione e seguiu para perto da árvore, que em tempos foi testemunha das tardes e noites que ambos passaram.

Tocou na casca da árvore e sorriu. De seguida, caminhou para junto do lago e sentou-se, olhando sempre para o horizonte.

Hermione juntou-se a Draco e sentou-se ao seu lado.

Por uns momentos ficaram, ambos, a olharem para o lago e para o seu horizonte como se nunca tinham visto algo tão belo.

De repente, Draco quebrou o silêncio:

- "Sonhava tantas vezes com este lago, contigo aqui sentada, com aquele luar. Não sabia ao certo o que significava, mas agora sei. E lembro-me de todos os momentos que passei aqui contigo. Lembro-me daquela noite de Natal. Do nosso beijo."

- "Eu também me lembro. Nunca esqueci. E nunca parei de pensar. Durante estes três anos que vinha aqui a Hogwarts, entregar elfos livres, mas dispostos a trabalharem e a ganhar salário, eu fazia sempre uns desvios para este sítio. Era a maneira de estar mais perto de ti. A maneira que eu descobri para sentir mais a tua presença."

- "Granger… eu amo-te tanto. Mas tanto. Sinto muito o facto de te ter feito sofrer. Não queria que nada disto acontecesse. Tu não merecias"

- "Draco… tu não tiveste culpa. E uma coisa que eu aprendi, é que por vezes o sofrimento nos faz descobrir cenas. Descobrir uma força interior que nós pensávamos que não possuíamos. Estes três anos foram muito duros, mas também cresci e aprendi a sobreviver aos poucos."

- "Tenho muito orgulho em ti." – e Draco beijou docemente Hermione – "Mas que história é essa de elfos? O Dumbledore não me contou muitos pormenores. Apenas que te tinhas dado bem na vida. O que fazes na realidade?"

Hermione corou um pouco e alegremente explicou a sua profissão a Draco.

Falou que trabalhava no Departamento para a Regulamentação de Criaturas Mágicas e que libertava elfos que desejavam tal coisa. Explicou que por vezes os elfos sonhavam com o dia em que Hermione Granger, iria aparecer e outros cuspiam quando ela passava. Era amada e odiada na comunidade dos elfos, mas tal facto dava-lhe mais vontade de fazer aquilo. Aquele gesto, que ela dizia ser, lindo e carinhoso.

Aproveitou o facto de Draco estar interessado na sua conversa e contou também que Harry era agora um excelente auror. Atrevia-se a dizer uns dos melhores que havia, actualmente. Relatou que Ginny era seeker numa equipa famosa de Quidditch e que não podia estar mais feliz. E que ambos iam casar.

Sobre Ron, disse apenas que este trabalhava numa das lojas dos irmãos gémeos e que ganhava muito dinheiro. Estava bem na vida, juntamente com Cho, que trabalhava em St. Mungus e com Hugh, que era um bebé lindo de morrer.

- "Parece que a doninha está mesmo bem na vida. Mas claro, teve que trabalhar numa loja sem classe. Com as péssimas notas dele."

- "Draco… por favor. Não comeces. Tomara tu, teres um emprego, como o dele. O negócio vai muito bem, mesmo."

Draco fez uma pequena cara de amuo, mas depressa começou a sorrir para a namorada.

Namorada. Como aquela palavra, fazia-o levitar até às nuvens.

- "Então e o Neville e a Lunática? Quer dizer…a Luna? Ainda namoram? E.. sabes alguma coisa sobre os Slytherin?"

- "Bem o Neville é professor de Herbologia, aqui em Hogwarts. Estou admirada de ainda não o ter visto, por aqui. Mas já não namora com a Luna. E eu acho que ela agora trabalha, no jornal, com o pai. Sobre os Slytherin… bem… só sei que o Zabini é colega do Harry. Também é auror."

- "Imbecil. E esse que dizia, que odiava todos os aurors e que nunca seria um deles. Mesmo otário, esse Blaise Zabini. E o Goyle? Crabble? Pansy?"

- "Não sei nada deles. Quer dizer, da última vez que vi o Goyle, ele estava acompanhado por uma criança de cinco anos, mais ou menos, e uma rapariga. Penso que não seja filho dele."

- "Aí é que te enganas. Esse puto é filho dele, sim. Ainda andávamos na escola e ele andava com a Avril. A Avril é essa rapariga que deves ter visto. Engravidou-a e largou-a. Eu era dos poucos, que sabia tal acontecimento. Pelos vistos, agora deu-lhe a mania de querer ter família. Ao menos pensou um pouco."

- "Aah… também sei que a Pansy partiu para França. Quem me contou foi a tua mãe. Encontrou-a numa das viagens que fez. Parece que agora… trabalha num pub asqueroso e cheio de pessoal mal-encarado. Não sei o que ela faz na França, sinceramente."

Draco sorriu maliciosamente.

-"Faz o que qualquer cabra faz. Ganha naquela vida. Ela devia era ter sofrido, o que eu e tu sofremos… isso sim."

- "Oh não penses nisso, Draco. O que importa é que agora estamos juntos e nada nem ninguém vai-nos separar de novo."

E acabando de dizer isto, Hermione pousou a sua cabeça no ombro de Draco.

E ali ficaram horas e horas, contemplando a paisagem.

* * *

- "Professor Dumbledore, posso entrar? Queria falar consigo, sobre um aluno do 2º ano… professor Dumbledore? Onde está?"

Neville afastou a porta do gabinete de Dumbledore.

Tudo se encontrava em pleno silêncio.

Fechou a porta e cuidadosamente dirigiu-se ao fundo do gabinete de Dumbledore.

Não havia sinais do director.

- "Bem se calhar foi tratar de alguns assuntos, volto mais tarde."

- "Professor Longbottom, o que dizia?"

Dumbledore aparecera graciosamente da escuridão da sala, com um sorriso característico.

- "Vinha falar sobre um assunto importante, director. Mas se estiver ocupado eu venho cá noutra altura."

Dumbledore caminhou até à janela do seu gabinete e sorriu ainda mais.

- "Não, meu caro Neville. Poderá falar. Tenho todo o gosto em ouvi-lo. Apenas estava a contemplar o primoroso acontecimento que é o amor."

- "Desculpe? Não entendi, director."

Dumbledore fez-lhe um ligeiro aceno com a mão, de modo a que Neville chegasse junto da janela. Neville assim o fez e olhou para o recinto de Hogwarts.

- "Não entendo, director. Ao que se está referir em concreto?"

Neville já estava a interrogar-se a si mesmo se na realidade o professor estaria a ficar tolo, mas depressa mudou de ideias. Junto do lago, vislumbrou duas silhuetas. Uma pertencia, definitivamente, à amiga Hermione Granger e a outra abraçada a ela pertencia a um rapaz, sem dúvida. A … não podia ser… não de todo.

- "Sim, Neville. É exactamente o que está a pensar. Aqueles ali são Hermione Granger e Draco Malfoy. Não é um primor ver um amor tão belo?"

- "Mas professor… segundo as minhas recordações Draco tinha morrido, não tinha?"

- "Não de todo. Se ele está ali, é porque não morreu e está muito "carnal" para ser fantasma, não concorda?"

A confusão espalhou-se no rosto de Neville e Dumbledore o pôs ao corrente de tudo.

Quando acabou de narrar a sua história, Dumbledore deixara um Neville embasbacado, mas ao mesmo tempo, feliz. Feliz pela amiga.

- "Oh isso é fantástico, director Dumbledore. Fantástico. Espantoso. Estupendo. Maravilhoso. Brutal. Super fixe."

Dumbledore riu-se com a reacção de Neville e mais uma vez olhou para a janela.

- "Só espero que eles não adormeçam ali. Senão creio, que ficarão doentes. Mas qual foi mesmo a causa da sua vinda aqui ao meu gabinete, professor Longbottom?"

- "Oh nada de especial. Um aluno com voz de menina e mamas grandes devido a mais um utensílio da loja dos Weasley é irrelevante comparado com o que acaba de me contar. A Luna vai adorar saber. Se me permite professor, vou já escrever para ela. Além disso, quem fez a partida ao aluno do 2ºano é capaz de desfaze-la. Senão vai ter mesmo que lhe oferecer um soutien. Se existir daquele tamanho."

E Neville partiu, deixando um Dumbledore rindo à gargalhada.

* * *

Draco acordara sobressaltado. Ao sentir Hermione deitada ao seu lado viu que não estava a sonhar. Tinha voltado para junto dela. Tinha voltado a ser quem era.

Olhou-a e docemente deslizou os seus dedos pelo rosto iluminado pela lua, de Hermione.

Como ela era linda. Inteligente. Simpática. Divertida. Que sorte que ele tinha por ter uma pessoa tão boa junto dele.

Como as coisas tinham seguido rumos diferentes. Como aquela mulher poderia ser a rapariga que anos antes chamara de sangue de lama?

Como podia ser a mulher que amava?

Hermione acordou e enroscou-se a Draco. Depois de bocejar, olhou para Draco e depois para a lua.

- "Oh já deve ser tão tarde. E estou cheia de frio. Vamos para casa, Draco. Por favor."

- "Meu amor, mas eu não tenho casa. Quer dizer, de certeza que a casa que eu ocupava já está preenchida por outras pessoas."

- "E eu? Achas que eu durmo debaixo da ponte? Eu tenho casa. E estava a falar de irmos para a minha casa."

Draco ficou surpreendido com tal frase, mas não deixou de sentir uma certa alegria.

Ambos se levantaram e caminharam para fora de Hogwarts. Draco colocou um braço em volta dos ombros de Hermione, sempre com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

Quando chegaram a Little Road of Nowhere, Hermione puxou até ao pequeno prédio de dois andares, um Draco sorridente.

Subiram o lance de escadas e Hermione abriu a porta de casa. Colocou o seu casaco no bengaleiro e desapareceu pelo corredor.

Draco entrara um pouco receoso e fechara a porta atrás de si. Caminhou lentamente pelo corredor, até entrar numa sala de estar. A casa era pequena, mas acolhedora.

- "O que estás a fazer aí especado? Chega aqui ao meu quarto."

Hermione tinha surgido na sala, envergando uma doce camisa de dormir preta, com bordados azuis. Draco ficara boquiaberto.

- "De certeza que queres que te siga até ao quarto?" – perguntou Draco, deixando um sorriso malicioso surgir.

- "És o primeiro rapaz que me pergunta uma coisa dessas. Normalmente, eles seguem-me até ao quarto e não perguntam nada."

O sorriso malicioso que outrora surgira no rosto de Draco depressa se desvaneceu e deu lugar a um rosto perplexo e desapontado.

- "Pois… eu também não calculava que estivesses sempre à minha espera. Até porque eu supostamente tinha morrido. Seguiste com a tua vida, entendo."

Draco colocou as mãos nos bolsos e olhou infelicíssimo para o chão. Por sua vez, Hermione começou a rir desalmadamente. Adorou ver a cara de desilusão e de abandono de Draco. Chegou mais perto dele e colocou uma mão no seu ombro.

- "Estava a brincar contigo. Para tua informação, não tive ninguém… desde… desde que supostamente morreste. Ninguém aqui entrou. Excepto, os meus amigos e família."

- "Já estás a apanhar o jeito, né? Sabe bem estas piadas, características de Malfoy, não achas?"

Hermione começou a rir.

- "Um pouco. Admito… sabe mesmo muito bem." – e acabando de dizer isto, puxou Draco para o seu quarto.

Draco foi conduzido até um pequeno quarto, perfumado por jasmim e um trago de canela. Era um quarto muito amistoso. Era o quarto da namorada. Vislumbrou uma parede cheia de fotos dos Weasley, dos Granger, do Longbottom, da Lovegood e até do Potter. E um pouco à parte um bocado do profeta diário, onde era visível o rosto de Draco, nos tempos em que andava em Hogwarts. O título era: _"Morte Tenebrosa no seio da família Malfoy"._

Draco nem se apercebeu que Hermione o largara e abrira com um toque da sua varinha uma gaveta. Retirou de lá de dentro um lenço verde e entregou a Draco.

Draco retirou o lenço e vislumbrou, após três anos, aquela que era a sua verdadeira varinha.

Sentiu o famoso formigueiro nas mãos quando a varinha sentiu o seu toque.

- "Eu tenho esta varinha que o Homer me deu, mas não é a mesma coisa. Acho que esta varinha era para o verdadeiro Scorpius, não para mim. Que saudades da minha varinha. Da minha varinha negra e feita de substâncias de dragão, acho eu."

Sorriu. Parecia uma criança a quem lhe deram um chupa-chupa. Estava vislumbrado com a sua velha varinha e deslizava os seus dedos nela.

Mas depois teve pena da varinha que Homer lhe oferecera. Lembrou-se do dia em que a recebeu. Lembrou-se de Homer e do quanto ele gostava dele.

Pousou a sua varinha junto da varinha do verdadeiro Scorpius e sentou-se na cama de Hermione, cabisbaixo.

Hermione adivinhando os pensamentos de Draco colocou-se à frente dele, de joelhos.

- "Sei que tens muitas saudades do Homer. Afinal de contas ele foi um pai para ti. Cuidou de ti. Mas por favor, não fiques assim. Estou aqui. Vou estar sempre ao teu lado, Draco."

Beijou-lhe levemente a testa de Draco e sentou-se ao seu colo. Draco sabia que agora não estava sozinho.

Beijaram-se apaixonadamente e demoradamente. Como se o amanhã não existisse.

Draco acariciava o rosto de Hermione e afastava os seus longos cabelos. Por sua vez, Hermione tocava levemente no suave cabelo de Draco.

A paixão falava mais alto e aos poucos e poucos, os beijos eram mais atrevidos, mais apaixonantes, com mais desejo.

Pararam um pouco, para recuperar forças e respirarem lentamente. Olharam um para o outro, com se um espera-se a decisão do outro. Hermione sorriu timidamente e recomeçaram aos beijos.

Quando deu por si, Draco estava a descer as alças da camisa de dormir de Hermione. Parou o seu movimento, mas Hermione não objectou, por isso continuou. Hermione começou a tirar rapidamente o manto de Draco e a camisola.

Agora Draco encontrava-se em tronco nu e Hermione em soutien e cuecas.

Olharam-se mais uma vez e depois de sorrirem, entregaram-se definitivamente ao amor que os unia.

O desejo tinha falado mais alto. O amor que sentiam um pelo outro falou mais alto e nada podia dar mais alegria a Draco do que sentir a sua amada, ali perto de si. E Hermione sentia-se completamente feliz.

Era a primeira vez de ambos, apesar de Draco não querer demonstrar isso.

Estava uma bonita noite e passado algum tempo, ambos adormeceram nus, abraçados, apaixonados e banhados pelo brilho da lua que entrava pela janela.


	15. Dez Anos Depois

**Dez Anos Depois**

_Querido diário. Já algum tempo que não escrevia aqui. Desde o regresso de Draco, que na verdade não tenho tempo para tal coisa. _

_O meu tempo é repartido entre os meus amigos, a minha família, o meu emprego e claro o meu marido._

_Nem acredito que já lá vão oito anos que sou Mrs. Malfoy. É uma coisa estranha ser chamada por tal coisa. Por um nome que em tempos inquietava as pessoas. Um nome que assustava as pessoas. _

_Ainda me lembro do ano em que descobri que Draco estava vivo. Lembro-me de tudo._

_Principalmente da nossa primeira noite juntos. Foi algo lindo, algo apaixonante. Senti-me completa e esta sensação ainda perdura ao longo destes anos._

_Agora posso dizer que estou realmente feliz. Posso dizer que me sinto completa, tanto a nível pessoal, como a nível profissional. _

_E também estou feliz, não por ter uma família, mas pelos meus amigos estarem bem._

_Ginny e Harry casaram-se há dez anos atrás, passado um mês do regresso de Draco. Estavam tão lindos. Ambos deslumbrantes._

_Draco fora convidado e a partir daquele dia tudo mudou. Foi aceite no seio da família Weasley, sem ressentimentos. E começou a passar as tardes na Toca, assim como eu._

_Mesmo casados, Ginny e Harry continuam a morar na Toca, assim como Lily e James, os filhos gémeos, agora com seis anos._

_Enquanto a Ron, continua felicíssimo ao lado de Cho e de Hugh e agora de Rosie. Uma linda menina ruiva, com os olhos um pouco oblíquos. Algo fascinante. Tem agora nove anos e é o tesouro mais bem guardado dos avós paternos. _

_Hugh está um belo rapaz. Agora com dez anos, tem as raparigas todas atrás dele. Não é todos os dias que se vê um Weasley com cabelo preto, olhos azuis e sem sardas. Está todo ansioso por ir para Hogwarts, no próximo ano._

_Neville ainda continua a dar aulas em Hogwarts e Luna namora com Seamus. Uma coisa estranha, mas verdadeira._

_Sobre mim… bem… como já disse anteriormente, estou mais feliz que nunca._

_Depois do casamento de Ginny e Harry, eu e Draco ficámos com vontade de fazer o mesmo, mas ele queria primeiro estabilizar a vida._

_Contactou a mãe e o encontro deles foi a coisa mais maravilhosa ao qual já presenciei. Passados alguns meses, Draco fez os exames que faltavam em Hogwarts e agora trabalha no Ministério. No Departamento de Jogos e Desportos Mágicos. No mesmo edifício que eu, apenas a alguns andares abaixo de mim._

_Depois de estabilizarmos as nossas vidas, de comprarmos outra casa, agora muito maior, decidimos casar. _

_Foi uma cerimónia simples, mas muito apaixonante. O dia mais lindo da minha vida. Todos os nossos amigos e familiares estavam reunidos. Até o profeta diário meteu o bedelho. Porque Malfoy será sempre Malfoy. Dobby, Garrow e alguns elfos livres, graças a mim, compareceram também. E os meus pais, evidentemente. Os meus pais adoram Draco e posso dizer que Draco simpatiza muito com os meus pais. Nos nossos primeiros encontros esquecia por completo que eles eram muggles e pedia sempre para lhes explicar certos feitiços. Os meus pais riam-se e ele, um pouco envergonhado, ria-se também. _

_Como eu amo o Draco. E como com o passar dos tempos, tudo continua na mesma. Nunca nos chateamos a valer e quando temos pequenas desavenças, tudo se resolve com uma boa noite de carinho e amor. E um ramo de flores, para mim. _

_Há oito anos que estamos casados. Há oitos anos que vivo o maior sonho da minha vida. E há cerca de cinco anos para cá posso dizer que estou completa. Que adoro a minha vida. Que estou realizada. Que tenho uma família._

_Que sou feliz._

_Agora, acredito que um grande amor não pode fugir ao destino. O meu destino é o Draco. O meu destino é estar com ele para sempre. E com Scorpius. _

_Agora posso dizer, que amo Draco e Scorpius ao mesmo tempo._

_E nunca os vou esquecer. E nunca vou estar longe deles. Só quando a morte me levar._

_Amo-os do fundo do meu coração._

_Amo-te Draco_

_Amo-te Scorpius_

_Sou feliz._

_Hermione Malfoy_

Hermione pousou o diário e fechou-o. Estava particularmente cansada, mas mesmo assim não ia ainda se deitar. Estava no quarto, da sua enorme casa e eram já 23horas da noite.

De repente a porta do seu quarto abriu e um menino de lindos olhos cinzas e cabelo loiro, entrou a esfregar os olhos.

- "O que estás a fazer, mãe? Não devias estar a mimir?"

Hermione não deixou de sorrir.

- "Não devia ser eu a perguntar isso? Ou como já tens cinco anos, achas que é maior do que eu?"

- "Poix xou." – Scorpius ria-se e olhava para mãe com olhinhos de sacaninha. Era tão parecido com o pai. Mas também com a mãe. Herdara a sua inteligência. Com apenas cinco anos já sabia escrever, ler e fazer pequenos feitiços (coisa que Hermione não queria que ele fizesse, mas Draco ajudava-o a ocultar isso da mãe. Mas esta acabava sempre por descobrir.)

- "Estavas a tabalhar?"

- "Estava apenas a escrever umas coisas, meu pequeno Scorpius. Não tens sono?"

Scorpius caminhou até à mãe e sentou-se no seu colo.

- "Estava a pensar, mãe."

Hermione mais uma vez sorriu.

- "Um menino da tua idade e já a pensar na vida? Oh meu Merlin, tenho um filho superdotado."

- "Super que? Não entendi mãe, mas gostei do nome." – Scorpius começou a brincar com o anel que trazia no dedo. Um anel com uma cobra.

- "Mãe, tenho medo de não ir para Slytherin como o pai deseja. E se eu for para outra equipa? "

- "Meu querido Scorpius, se fores para outra equipa o pai não vai se importar. Ninguém tem que ir obrigatoriamente para a equipa dos progenitores. Ou seja, lá porque eu andei em Griffindor e o teu pai em Slytherin, não quer dizer que vás para alguma. Não te preocupes com isso. Independentemente da equipa, eu e o teu pai vamos gostar de ti da mesma forma. Nada muda."- Hermione beijou-o docemente a testa de Scorpius, mas este continuava a olhar para a mãe, preocupado.

- "Mãe, tenho outra pergunta para te fazer. Tu e o pai vão se separar?"

Hermione ficou surpreendida com tal revelação e colocou o filho no chão.

- "Scorpius, que ideia absurda é essa?"

- "Os pais da Mary, aqui da casa ao lado, vão se separar e ela vai ter que ficar com a mãe. Eu não quero isso. Não quero escolher com qual eu vou ficar. Não consigo."

Hermione ajoelhou-se e colocou as suas mãos nos ombros do filho.

- "Eu e o teu pai não vamos fazer tal coisa. Amamo-nos muito e não tencionamos nos separar… divorciar, para ser mais concreta. Os pais da Mary já não gostam um do outro e sabem que o melhor para todos é separarem-se. Mas isso não vai acontecer com a nossa família. Pelo menos por enquanto." – Scorpius estremeceu com a última frase e Hermione prosseguiu – "Sim, filho. Eu não posso te prometer que eu e o teu pai vamos ficar juntos para sempre, mas por enquanto o que sentimos um pelo outro é mais forte que tudo. Mas fica descansado que quando eu não sentir nenhum amor pelo teu pai, ou vice-versa, serás o primeiro a saber."

- "Isso prometes?"

- "Prometo, amor. Agora vai deitar-te. Eu acompanho-te."

E depois de dizer isto, Hermione pegou na mão do filho e encaminhou-o para o seu quarto, que ficava mesmo em frente.

O quarto de Scorpius era muito espaçoso e estava cheio de fotografias nas paredes. Ele e os pais. Ele e os tios. Eles e os avós. Ele e Harry Potter. Ele e os primos.

Ostentavam todos, um grande sorriso e quem visse aquelas fotografias sabia que todos eram felizes. Agora todos eram felizes.

Scorpius agarrou numa snitch em miniatura e estática e olhou para ela.

- "Achas que vou ser um grande seeker como a tia Ginny?"

- "Acho que sim. Com certeza que vais. Mas agora, dorme. Dorme com as bruxinhas."

Hermione debruçou-se sobre o filho e beijou-lhe docemente a testa deste.

E ali ficaram. Ambos no silêncio da noite, no enorme e bem cuidado quarto de Scorpius.

Passados alguns minutos, Scorpius adormeceu com um sorriso nos lábios. Só Merlin poderia dizer na altura com o que aquela criança sonhava.

Hermione dirigiu-se para a saída do quarto e fechou a porta. Rumou pelo corredor fora e parou junto de uma porta que dava acesso ao terraço.

A noite estava um pouco fria e Hermione arrependeu-se de não ter posto um agasalho, mas a lua estava tão bonita, que esta nem pensou em mais nada.

Fechou os olhos e sentiu a leve brisa nocturna roçar-lhe o rosto.

Agora sentia-se um pouco mais quente e quando abriu os olhos, sentiu que alguém estava agarrado a si, num abraço apaixonado.

- "Uma pessoa vem cansada do trabalho, pensa que a mulher já está a aquecer a cama e afinal ela encontra-se vazia. Está muito frio para estares aqui Granger."

Hermione virou-se para Draco e sorriu.

Uma década já tinha passado, desde o regresso de Draco, mas este continuava lindo e bem cuidado. Parecia que os tempos não tinham passado por ele.

E o mais importante é que amava cada vez mais a mulher. E agora, também o filho.

- "Não tinha sono. Então pôs-me a escrever no meu diário. Sim ainda tenho um diário. E não gozes, se faz favor!"

- "Ahahahaha…não não…eu não gozo. Ahahahah…um diário."

Hermione beliscou-o e este reagiu com uma expressão de dor.

- "Já te disse para não gozares. Depois o Scorpius apareceu. Veio com uma conversa interessante."

E Hermione explicou tudo a Draco. A conversa que o filho de ambos tivera com ela.

- "É normal. Os vizinhos daqui do lado andavam sempre a discutir e colocavam sempre a Mary no jardim. O Scorpius deve ter brincado algumas vezes com ela e a miúda deve ter desabafado. Porra, tem apenas cinco anos…não compreende. Deve estar a sofrer e muito."

- "Tens razão, Draco. Tenho pena da Mary, mas os pais tão a fazer o melhor para ela. Separarem-se é a coisa mais sensata que têm a fazer. Não achas?"

- "Acho pois. Mas é revoltante ver uma criança a sofrer tanto por causa dos pais. E do seu comportamento. Granger?"

- "Sim?"

Draco pegara-lhe na mão e olhava preocupado para ela.

- "Achas que um dia isso vai acontecer connosco? Achas que um dia, vai ser a nossa vez de discutir a toda a hora? Achas que um dia o Scorpius vai passar pelo mesmo que a Mary está a passar?"

- "Eu não sei. Não posso garantir isso. Não posso prometer. Não posso dizer que desta água não beberei. Mas de uma coisa tenho a certeza. Eu amo-te Draco Malfoy. Não foi à toa que esperei por ti três anos. Não foi à toa que me casei contigo. E não foi à toa que tivemos um filho lindo, como o Scorpius. Eu amo-te Draco. Agora, amanhã, depois e depois. Até morrer, se for possível. E se não for possível, pelo menos sabemos que um dia nos amamos fortemente. Um dia poderei deixar de te amar, mas nunca deixarei de amar os momentos em que te amei. Vamos aproveitar todos os dias, como se fossem os últimos. Eu não acredito muito que um dia a nossa relação tenha um fim, mas nunca se sabe o dia de amanhã."

- "Entendo perfeitamente o que disseste Granger. Adoro o teu pensar. Foi uma das coisas que me levou a apaixonar-me por ti. Oh céus, amo-te, Hermione. E garanto-te que é para sempre. Até morrer."

- "Eu também te amo muito, Draco. Com todas as forças do meu ser."

E depois destas palavras ambos se beijaram apaixonadamente. Como se o dia de amanhã não existisse. Como se a vida deles dependesse daquele beijo.

E ali ficaram, Hermione e Draco Malfoy juntos a demonstrar todo o amor que têm um pelo outro, tendo uma lua como testemunha.

E num quarto mais distante do terraço, um filho fruto do amor que os unia, sonhava com os pais a brincarem com ele.

E sorria. Porque no fundo Scorpius sabia que a família dele era muito diferente da família de Mary. Sabia que os pais tinham lutado muito pelo amor deles. Tinham feito _tudo pela verdade._ Que se amavam. E o resultado desse grande amor era ele mesmo.

…

_Quando te conheci houve um tempo, um lugar e o sentimento... o tempo ficou marcado, o lugar será sempre lembrado e o sentimento jamais esquecido..._

Fim!

Fic By: Catii Felton Malfoy

* * *

E pronto…a minha Fic chegou ao Fim!

Acho que o final foi um pouco ranhoso…mas pronto! Peço imensas desculpas!

Penso que vou fazer outra fic… claro que vai ser a' msm D/H… mas vai ser um pouco diferente. Pelo menos o final. Ando a ter umas ideias. LOOL

(devia era me preocupar com a matema'tica, mas next. O que posso fazer? Pelo menos este mundo de Fic's e tal, faz-nos esquecer um pouco a nossa vida e entrar num mundo só nosso. Num mundo que envolve a nossa pura e verdadeira imaginação.)

LOOL…ando a ler muitos livros de romances ultimamente!

Mas antes de acabar…aqui este aparte..quero agradecer a todas as pessoas que fizeram com que eu continuasse a fazer esta fic. Sem elas, isto não existia. Foram poucas as pessoas, mas importantes à mesma. Porque tiveram paciência para ler a minha fic e para clicar no GO e deixar uma review:

**Fini Felton**:Foste a primeira pessoa a deixar uma review para mim. Disseste que eu estava num bom caminho e que devia continuar actualizar. Que precisava de ir treinando e qualquer dia seria uma grande escritora. Também foste a primeira a explicar que eu tinha o bloqueador de anónimos, por isso assim não recebia muitas review's. Em todas as tuas review's fazias me rir. Dizias coisas como: "ser um pecado a Mione não impedir o Draco de morrer" e " Malfoy 4ever!" ou ainda "Akele Lucius devia era d levar kom um avada nas nalgas" LOL ao longo dos capítulos tentavas adivinhar qual seria o meu próximo passo e por vezes tavas la' perto. Ou então tinhas uns ataques engraçados como: "EU KERUH UM DRACO ROMANTICO PARA MIM TAMBÉM!minha mãe... pk num faxem um Draco português? mas PK?" era sempre um prazer ler os teus review's. xD ao longo dos meus capítulos..tiveste sempre la'! Deixaste me sempre um comentário e eu agradeço profundamente por isso! Tentei sempre ler a tua fic e simplesmnte Adoro. Admito que foi graças a' tua fic q comecei a fzr piadas d Draco, como aqela: " Ora ora Draco…és mais resistente que os preservativos. Mas como eles..chega a uma altura que se tem que se deitar fora. Acho que chegou essa altura, não achas?"LOOOOOOL Depois começaste a fzr comentários peqenos, mas mesmo assim continuast a fzr! E agradeço mesmo por isso! Fini foi um prazer escrever esta fic, tendo tu e outras pessoas como leitoras! Muito Obrigado! Por estares sempre presente! Bjinhuz

**NeKa Malfoy**:O teu primeiro comentário foi no meu 3ºcapitulo. Disseste que adoravas o casal D/H e a minha fic. Fiquei muito contente com esse comentário. Porque afinal, sem ser a Fini outra pessoa lia e fzia review's e agradeço-te por isso! Em todos os comentários fazias perguntas.. não conseguias controlar te e isso fazia me rir. E como eu sabia que tavas com curiosidade, fazia de tudo para postar rápido. Obrigado, mais uma vez, pelos review's Neka. Adoro a tua fic "You and Me Always" e' pena nc mais teres postado. Mas pelo que cusqei no teu profile, estudas no porto enfermagem e acredito q não deves ter mto tempo para tal! Obrigado! Bjinhuz

**Xininha:**Realmente e's uma mulher de palavra. Disseste que ias comentar a mh fic e comentast. Obrigado. E fico muito feliz por teres a achado Nota 10! Obrigado pelos review's! Adorei também as tuas fic's. e estou a ser sincera! Bjinhux

**Fiwipa Poynter**:Agradeço pelo teu comentário! Foste a primeira a fazer me uma critica. Mas não fiquei aborrecida, nem triste. Fiquei muito contente, pq eu acredito q tenho erros e gsto de saber quais são, para dps não fzr a mesma coisa. Agora sei que nm fic próxima, vou tentar ser mais especifica e não fzr as coisas mto repentinamente. Thank's Fiwipa. E ficou lisonjeada por estar na lista de autores preferidos e historias. Obrigado, mais uma uma vez;) Bjinhuz

**Reinaldo Felipe**:Reinaldo o teu review foi 5 estrelas. Adorei. E agradeço por dizeres q a minha fic era boa! Que era realista e que eu era uma artista. Fiquei verdadeiramente feliz. A sério. Muito obrigado, por a leres e por gostares dela. Bjz

**Lauh Malfoy**:Oh Lauh Lauh.. o que heide dizer sobre ti? Oh tanta coisa! Foste também muito fixe. E e's. LOL. Tiveste ate' a' 1h30 d manha a ler a minha fic e msm assim fizest uma review. uma ve'nia para ti. como a Fiwipa, também fizeste umas criticas e agradeço te por isso. Graças a ti, agora tento nao exagerar nas virgulas (algo que acredito q ainda tenho q aperfeiçoar), tento fazer caps maiores e mais caracterizações. Até me alertaste pelo facto d escrever Prontos, em vez d Pronto…LOL. E claro não levei a mal isso. E fiz-te chorar num capítulo. LOL muito obrigado Lauh! Por estares sempre presente. Por deixares review's para mim. E continua a fzr fics pq tens mto jeito (mas isso tu sbs xD )Bjinhuzz

**Angel Inoccent **Muito Obrigado pelo teu review. Fiquei muito contente por saber que tinha outra pessoa a amar a minha fic. E disseste que eu escrevia muito bem. Obrigado pelos parabe'ns. Bjokas

**PatriciaSofiaMalfoy** Ora Ora qem e' ela. A minha nova amiga no hi5. Cada vez que lia os teus comentários a' mh fic, as lágrimas surgiam nos meus olhinhos xD. Foste a primeira a dzr q eras mh fã. LOOOOL… fico derretida com isto (olha a babinha…lol). Muito obrigado. Foi sempre um gosto receber uma review tua. Ate' choras com os capítulos e tudo. E muito pelo que disseste. E respondendo a uma question tua… sim… Scorpius e' o nome do filho d Draco no ultimo livro d JK Rowling! Adorei o nome e quis colocar! xD… já' sabes como sou doida por tdo q envolve Draco Malfoy. Muito obrigado Patrícia. A sério! Agradeço te toda a atenção q da's a esta fic. Bjinhuzz

**Nicole Shinoda: **Obrigado pelo teu review. E Fiquei mto feliz por descobrir outra fã dos Linkin Park neste mundo de Fic's! E viva ao Mike Shinoda! Viva ao Chester! Viva ao Joe, Phoenix, Rob e Brad! Viva LP! xD bjinhuzz

**TLy **Obrigado pela review. Obrigado mesmo. È bom saber que adorast a Fic. Bjinhuz

**Joana Hilário: **Minha amiga, mh mana do coração.. sei q nc comentaste aqui a fic da desgraçada da Sousa, mas sei q tiveste sempre presente! Sei q lês, qdo podes.! Agradeço-te profundamente isso! E's a única pessoa próxima d mim q sabe q sou romântica! LOOL… não digas a ningue'm. Chiuuu! Nada d dzr isto a' Loba, ao Nunas ou a Beta! La' s vai a minha reputação de ma'. LOOOOOOL…Bjinhuz Adoro-te sis! Obrigado por dizes q adoravas a fic e q eu qlqer dia tava a passar a' frente d JK (não exageres moça…lol)

E pronto… acho q agradeci a toda a gente. Se não agradeci, peço desculpa! Já' e' um pco tarde. Já' tou a ver mal. LOOOL…

Obrigado a todos!

Ate' uma próxima Fic!

Bjinhuz e abraços e palmadinhas nas costas xD


End file.
